Inconnue à Polis
by Lauraaaa01
Summary: (CLEXA !) Clarke et Finn débarque à Polis pour le travail. Loin de leurs familles ils tentent de refaire leurs vies. Ils s'y installent et y font des rencontres dont une qui va bouleverser Clarke…
1. Bienvenue à Polis!

**Résumé :** **(CLEXA !) Clarke et Finn débarque à Polis pour le travail. Loin de leurs familles ils tentent de refaire leurs vies. Ils s'y installent et y font des rencontres dont une qui va bouleverser Clarke…**

 **Salut, Salut,**

 **Pour vous parler vite fait de moi, c'est ma première FANfiction que j'écris, soyez indulgent :)**

 **Et n'hésitez surtout pas à me répondre ou me conseiller, je vous accueille volontiers !**

 **C'est bien sur une Fiction Clexa, même si au début ce n'est pas très évident.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je panique déjà !**

 **Je vais essayer d'être régulière et de poster un chapitre tous les week-ends pour ceux que ça intéresse.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Polis !

(POV Clarke)

-Chéri dépêche-toi, on est en retard !

J'entends Finn crier dans tout l'appart depuis 10 minutes. Il est pressé, et moi en retard. Je ferme la porte, enlève la clé de la serrure et je tente d'ouvrir la porte qui est belle et bien fermer. Je fais toujours cela avant de partir de l'appart. Ça me rassure.

 **-J'arrive, j'arrive c'est bon… criais-je à mon tour**

 **-Enfin ! Ça fait 10 minutes que le taxi se demande si on ne lui fait pas une blague.**

Il prend mes valises, les met dans le coffre et m'ouvre la porte du taxi.

 **-Quelle galanterie !** lui dis-je un sourire en coin.

Il me tire la langue tel un enfant et s'assoit à côté de moi.

 **-L'aéroport s'il vous plait !**

…..

Finn n'aime vraiment pas prendre l'avion, il est anxieux, il en a même peur. Il ne veut pas me le montrer mais je le sais bien.

Je glisse alors mes mains dans son cou et l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois.

 **-On ne sait jamais, si ça se passe mal.** Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, prête à exploser de rire.

 **-Tu n'es pas drôle !**

Il fait une moue boudeuse et se tourne vers le hublot pour regarder dehors. Je mets ma ceinture et prend la main de Finn ce qui le rassure.

…..

Après 3 heures de vol, on est enfin arrivé à Polis. C'est une petite ville assez sympathique, avec d'un côté de la ville, la mer. Avec Finn on s'était renseigné avant de venir à Polis lorsque Finn m'avait annoncé que son Agence de mannequinat l'avait envoyé en congé à Polis pour s'approvisionner les lieux pour un éventuelle projet de travail. A vrai dire lorsque Finn me l'a annoncé, ma première réaction a été plutôt joyeuse (ayant l'habitude de beaucoup déménager dû au travail de Finn), mais avec recule je ne savais strictement rien de Polis, ignorant jusqu'à maintenant son existence. Les images sur Google de Polis était chaleureuse et attiraient. Ce qui ne déplu ni à moi ni à Finn. C'est comme ça que nous sommes retrouvés ici, à Polis.

 **-Bonjour vous devez être Mr. Collins.**

Je cherche qui nous parle. C'est un homme, la quarantaine, cheveux coiffés en arrière.

 **-Oui et voici Clarke Griffin, ma petite amie.**

 **-Enchanté, je m'appelle Marcus Kane. Je suis le chef adjoint de votre Agent Mr. Pike, ou certainement votre futur Agent. C'est le patron lui-même qui m'envoie.**

 **-Je suppose que l'on doit vous suivre.**

Kane remue la tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation, et nous fait signe de le suivre. On arrive sur le parking de l'aéroport et il ouvre la porte arrière d'un 4x4 noir, vitres teintées. Finn me regarde étonné. Finn est un mannequin mais quand même !

…..

On sent le 4x4 se garer, la porte s'ouvre et devant nous se dresse un Building donnant sur la plage ! C'est magnifique et impressionnant. On prend nos valises et on entre dans le Hall de l'immeuble main dans la main.

 **-Bienvenue dans l'établissement d'Arkadia ! Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir dans cet établissement qui comporte un hôtel, des bureaux, des salles de réunions et des salles pour shooting photos. Avez-vous commandé une chambre ou pris rendez-vous ?**

C'est une jeune réceptionniste, les cheveux brun coiffés de tresses africaine se rejoignant en une queue de cheval. Elle est habillée en un uniforme bien stricte avec un foulard autour de son cou.

 **-Nous avons pris une chambre pour deux.** Affirme Kane

Etonnée, je chuchote alors à Finn de manière à ce que, que lui ne m'entende :

 **-Nous avons les moyens de nous payer une chambre ici ?**

Il me regarde suite à ma question et hausse les épaules sans vraiment s'en soucier. La jeune femme emmène Kane à l'office et je les vois discuter. Nous sommes trop en retrait pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

En attendant je sort mon téléphone. J'ai 3 nouveaux messages de Raven. Un sourire se dessine alors sur mes lèvres :

 _-On déménage, on prend l'avion et on ne me prévient même pas ? A bah elle est belle l'amitié à longue distance !_

 _\- Bon ok, j'avoue tu me manque, mais tu pourrais au moins donner de tes nouvelles, je l'ai appris de ta mère que tu déménageais d'Orlando ! Dommage, avec Disneyworld proche de chez toi, enfin ancien chez toi, j'aurais pu te rendre visite et allez à y faire un tour avec toi mais bon…_

 _-Bon je sais que je suis une ancienne amie d'Atlanta déjà oublier mais bon, tu pourrais avoir la politesse de me répondre, t'as perdu ton portable ou quoi !?_

Les texto de Raven me font exploser de rire intérieurement. Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Finn me prent le téléphone et me lance un regard noir comme si j'avais mal agi.

 **-Merci, je vous suis !** s'exclame Kane en prenant la carte que la femme lui tend.

Il nous fait signe de le suivre. On prent un ascenseur, il y a 52 étages ! Nan mais 52 étages ! Je n'ais jamais habité dans un immeuble aussi grand ! Les seuls immeubles dans lesquelles j'ai habité avec Finn devaient être à 10 étages grand max !

…..

On s'arrête au 13ème étages, ce qui est déjà énorme pour moi ! On marche dans l'allée pour s'arrêter à la chambre numéro 138. Elle nous ouvre la porte avec une seconde clé, et nous invite à entrer. L'appart est magnifique, donnant une vue sur la mer ! Bien mieux que la vue des rues d'Orlando à notre ancien appartement. Cela faisait environ 2 ans et demi que Finn et moi changions de ville tous les 5 mois environ, ça varie, c'est une habitude que l'on a prise. Nous n'avions pas le temps d'apprécier une ville, qu'on emménageait déjà ! Au début ma mère n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que je change de ville tous les 5 mois, je m'éloignais d'elle. Nous étions très proche depuis la mort de mon père i ans et puis pour elle, à 21 ans je suis encore un bébé, son bébé ! Mais voyant que Finn et moi, c'est du sérieux, elle accepta.

 **-Je vous laisse découvrir de vous-même l'appartement et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à m'appeler personnellement par le biais du téléphone de l'hôtel, vous n'avez qu'à demander « Octavia Blake » et je viens tout de suite à votre service.**

 **-Merci je retiens**. Dis-je tout en admirant la vue de la mer.

La porte se ferme, on se précipite, tel deux gamins, de visiter l'appartement. L'entrée donne sur le salon puis sur les baies vitrées, qui elles offrent une vue de la mer. A droite se trouve la cuisine qui est extrêmement moderne. La cuisine est dans l'angle du mur, elle forme un angle relié à un bars. La table, plutôt grande pour deux personnes, est en face de la cuisine, coté baie.

Les murs de cette pièce sont gris et les meubles bordeaux. C'est tellement grand que le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger sont réunis en une seule pièce. Sur le mur de gauche se trouve deux portes. La plus à gauche donne sur la chambre, elle contient un lit deux place gigantesque, une commode et un bureau. Dans la chambre il y a deux portes, une à gauche et une à droite. Celle de gauche est l'entrée du dressing et celle de droite notre salle de bain avec bain et douche à l'italienne.

En revenant au salon j'entre dans la seconde porte, c'est une petite salle de sport avec baie vitrée donnant aussi sur la mer. Il y a un tapis roulant et une machine complète de musculation.

Après avoir fait le tour de l'appart, Kane nous appelle, il est assis sur le canapé, les mains sur ses genoux. Après l'avoir rejoint sur le canapé d'en face il dit :

 **-Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, on vous offre cet appartement pour deux semaines, si Finn vous êtes satisfait de la ville, de l'hôtel et du travail que nous vous proposons, vous devrez venir nous voir quelques étages au-dessus, signer quelques papiers et l'appart sera à vous, vous travaillerais bien sûr pour nous, pour un temps indéfini, pour l'instant. Vous avez un délai de deux semaines avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Si dans deux semaines, aucune réponse ne nous parvient, nous en déduirons que vous repartez sans vous engager avec nous. Des questions ?**

 **-Oui, quand vous dîtes « à nous », c'est vraiment à nous ? On ne paye rien ?** Repris Finn surpris

 **-Non rien ai gratuit dans la vie, mais presque ! Vous devrez payer une caution en cas d'endommagement, et une caution en cas de démission.**

 **-Compris.**

 **-Avant que je ne parte, je vais vous présentez très vite l'hôtel. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a toute les imprimeries. Jusqu'à l'étage numéro 15, ceux sont des appartements identiques au votre. I appartements par étage, ce qui veut dire 135 en tout. Du 16** **ème** **étages au 20** **ème** **, ceux sont des étages réservés à la communication. Du 21** **ème** **étages aux 35** **ème** **se trouvent les informaticiens qui s'occupent des montages photos, des retouches etc… Du 35** **ème** **étages au 40** **ème** **, ceux sont des pièces pour les séances de shooting photos intérieur et du 40** **ème** **étages au 52** **ème** **, ceux ne sont que des bureaux, des salles de réunion et le bureau du patron, Mr. Pike. Ça sera dans son bureau, Finn, que tu devras prendre rendez-vous pour signer les papiers si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Voilà d'autres questions ?**

 **-Non, merci beaucoup Kane, au revoir.** Répond Finn très sérieux, lorsque qu'il a des entretiens, il met son masque de mannequin sérieux.

 **\- A bientôt et appelaient moi Marcus !**

Je regarde Marcus partir. Quand la porte de ferme, je saute sur Finn m'asseyant sur ses jambes, face à lui, excité à l'idée d'habiter ici.

 **-C'est génial non ? J'ai l'impression d'être devenu riche en moins d'une heure !**

 **-Oui c'est génial, faut juste que la ville et le boulot me plaisent ici et c'est bon.** Me sourit-il

Il examine mes cuisses qui sont autour de ses me regarde avec un grand sourire mesquin et me lance :

\- **Sinon tu n'aurais pas pris un peu de poids toi ?**

Je le frappe au niveau de l'épaule

 **-Héé ! T'as pas le droit !**

Il explose de rire et tente de se lever mais je lui en empêche en l'embrassant. Je me relève et cours dans la chambre pour sauter sur le lit. On peut y mettre Raven et John avec nous tellement se lit est immense !

J'entend des pas venir dans la chambre puis Finn me dire un truc du genre « Tu es une enfant ».

 **-Rafen ba harcelé be bessages, fauvrait que je li réfonde.**

 **-Quoi !?**

Je sors la tête des coussins et répète :

 **-Raven m'a harcelé de messages, faudrait que je lui réponde.**

 **-Bonne idée ! Jvais regarder si Murphy ne m'a pas envoyé de message.**

John est le meilleur ami de Finn, ils s'étaient rencontrés à Orlando durant une séance photo. Ils avaient pris un verre et avaient sympathisait et depuis c'était devenu des frères de cœur.

…..

(POV Raven)

 **-Abby, pense à prendre les pop-corn en plus des boissons !**

 **-Je ne suis pas ta boniche !**

 **-Nan mais tu m'aimes trop, je suis ta deuxième fille presque adoptive ! Et puis je sais que toi aussi tu en a envie au fond de toi !**

Je lui lance un clin d'œil et un grand sourire, elle me lance en retour un regard noir avant de reprendre :

 **-En parlant de ça tu sais que tu as un « chez toi » et que Clarke n'habite plus ici ?**

 **-Ne change pas de sujet et viens t'asseoir !**

Elle s'étale dans le canapé, prend la télécommande et commence à zapper les chaînes pour s'arrêter sur Oggie et les Cafards.

 **-Tu sais que tu as 46 ans et que ce n'est plus de ton âge !**

 **-Y'as pas d'âge pour ça !**

J'explose de rire pour me moquer d'elle quand mon téléphone vibre :

 **-CLAAAAAARKE !** Abby me regarde avec de gros yeux.

 **-Salut Raven !**

 **-Enfin, je pensais que t'avais oublié ton téléphone ou pire, que tu m'avais oublié !** Je me leve pour aller dans la cuisine mais Abby me suit.

 **-Hum Hum, j'imagine que tu ne fais pas grand-chose de tes journées !**

 **-Haha très drôle, je passe ma vie chez ta mère à travailler sur l'ordi et regarder la télé avec ta mère, bref assez parler de moi, comm…** Abby se jete sur moi ou plutôt sur mon téléphone, tel une lionne attrapant sa proie.

(POV Clarke)

 **-Raven ? Toujours vivante, j'ai l'impression que ta fait tomber ton tel, je t'entends plus.**

 **-Salut chéri ! Comment tu vas, Raven ne voulais pas me passer le téléphone mais après une bataille acharnée j'ai réussi ! Comment tu vas ?**

Je prend un ton désespéré…

 **-Maman tu sais que c'est le téléphone de Raven, si j'aurais voulu te parler je t'aurais appelé sur TON téléphone…**

 **-Merci ma chéri ça fait plaisir, moi aussi je vais bien. Bon je te mets en haut-parleur.**

Je crois que ma mère ne sait pas se servir d'un téléphone, j'entends des bruits mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe.

 **-Clarke ? Tu nous entends !?**

 **\- 5 sur 5 !**

 **-Ahhhh, bon alors tu vas bien ? Comment c'est Polis ? Toi et Finn ça va ?**

 **-Vous posez trop de question et parlez pas en même temps, je comprends rien !**

 **-Raven tu me laisse parler, c'est ma fille je suis prioritaire.**

 **-Mamaaaan!**

 **-Comment c'est à Polis ?**

 **-C'est une petite ville, mais c'est magnifique. L'entreprise de Finn nous offre un appart de luxe vue mer ! Je vous enverrais des photos !**

 **\- Ça va l'avion, Finn n'as pas pleuré ?** J'entends Raven exploser de rire

 **-Raven c'est pas drôle, il n'est pas à l'aise c'est tout ! Et oui c'était pas trop long.**

 **-Rrroh ça va j'ai même plus le droit de me moquer de ton petit protéger ! T'es pas drôle !**

 **\- Bref je vous laisse je dois ranger mes valises et me chercher un boulot moi ! Je ne vais pas passer mes journées à bronzer et visité la ville. Je vous aime fort, vous me manquez. A plus !**

 **-Bisouuus, toi aussi !** Elles ont répondu la même chose au même moment.

Je raccroche avec un grand sourire qui s'étire sur mes joues, elles me manquent, c'est indéniable !

Je me lève du lit et retourne au salon où Finn parle à John au téléphone. Je prends les valises et commence à ranger.

…..

 **-Mon chat, Pizza ce soir ?**

 **-Avec du champagne ?**

 **-Oooh mais on fête quoi ?**

 **-Nouveau départ, nouvelle vie, nouvelle ville !**

 **-Cool ! Par contre Pizza et champagne c'est pas le top !**

 **-T'en pis je n'ai pas envie de faire à manger, et je suppose que toi c'est pareil !**

 **-T'as tout juste ! J'appelle !**

On dût attendre environ 30 min avant d'entendre sonner.

 **\- Ça sonne, je vais ouvrir !**

Finn se lève du canapé pour ouvrir la porte. Il entre pizza en main !

 **\- Mmmmh…** Je dévore la pizza du regard et je cours à table pour m'y asseoir. On s'installe et on commence à manger.

 **-Demain tu voudrais qu'on fasse quoi ?**

 **-Je sais pas, j'avais pensé à d'abord chercher un boulot, et l'aprèm peut être visiter la ville, tu veux m'accompagner ?**

 **-Le matin je vais faire mon sport dans notre super salle avec notre super vue, et après à midi on a cas manger au restaurant et après se balader si tu veux !**

 **\- Ça me convient !**

On finit de manger tout en profitant de la vue. Je débarrasse la table avec Finn et je file à la salle de bain me doucher et me mettre en pyjama. Mon pyjama, c'est celui que Raven m'a offert quand on est allé à Disneyland Park en Californie pour nos 18 ans. C'est un tee-shirt avec le roi lion, et un short assorti ! Je sors de la salle de bain et m'étale tel une baleine échouée sur le lit. Il est si grand et moelleux ! On peut pas rêver mieux ! Je vois Finn rentrer à son tour dans la salle de bain pour y ressortir 5 minutes plus tard, habillé d'un pyjama short simple. Je senti son corps s'affaler sur le lit, il se tourne vers moi, m'embrasse et me dis :

 **-Bonne nuit princesse…**

 **-Bonne nuit mon chat….**

Je l'appelle comme ça depuis le jour où on a regardé, pour sa première fois les aristochats, il avait flashé sur ce dessin animé et depuis c'est rester.

Je me retourne de façon à être dos a lui, il m'enlace dans ces bras, c'est comme ça que l'on s'est endormi chacun notre tour, paisiblement, avec un avenir qui nous attend !

…..

" ** _Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_** _(_ _Peut-on faire comme si les avions dans le ciel, la nuit, étaient des étoiles filantes ?)_ _  
_ ** _I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now._** _(Je pourrais vraiment faire un voeu tout de suite, tout de suite, tout de suite)_ _  
_ ** _Can we pretend that airplanes_** ** _in the night sky are like shooting stars ?_** _(Peut-on faire comme si les avions dans le ciel, la nuit, étaient des étoiles filantes ?)_ _  
_ ** _I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, Wish right now._** _(Je pourrais vraiment faire un vœu tout de suite, un vœu tout de suite, un vœu tout de suite_ _)_ ** _"_** _  
_Je me retourne, attrape mon téléphone pour éteindre mon alarme. Mon téléphone affiche 9h30. Je déteste me levai tôt !

Je cherche Finn de ma main, à côté de moi, il n'y a personne. Il doit surement être en train de faire son sport. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait à être du matin.

Je me lève, en titubant, je vais dans la salle de bain, pour me rafraîchir le visage, et surtout pour me réveiller. Je ne suis vraiment pas du matin !

Je vérifie si Finn est bien dans la salle de sport. J'ouvre la porte, et oui il est là à courir à 9h30. Je m'approche de lui, il a ses écouteurs et il transpire. Je lui enlève un écouteur. Concentré sur ces pas, il sursaute légèrement.

- **Je te ferais un bisou quand tu seras lavée et que tu sentiras bon.** J'explose de rire

 **-Bonjour à toi aussi chéri.**

Il m'attrape le menton et tire ma joue vers lui. Il me sert fort pour pas que je ne l'évite et m'embrasse sur la joue.

 **-Baaaah.** Je fais une moue dégoûtée ce qui le fait sourire. Je le laisse « travailler » son corps pour son boulot en m'essuyant la joue. Il doit s'entretenir tous les jours pour pouvoir continuer sa passion « le mannequinat ». Heureusement pour lui, il est motivé pour arriver à son but. Je m'étale dans le canapé en admirant la vue. C'est vraiment magnifique, le soleil qui reflète sur l'eau, ça donne une couleur magnifique. Les bars et les restaurant de plage commencent à préparer leur place pour accueillir les prochains clients. Bon faut que moi aussi je me bouge et que je me trouve un boulot, je me redresse et attrape l'ordi portable qui est sur la table basse. Je tape « USA jobs » et je me mets à chercher des agences de photographies.

Il n'y a que 2 Agences, celle d'Arkadia et une certaine Heda. Vu que le mannequinat c'est pas mon truc, préférant prendre des photos de personnes qui ne s'y attendent pas ou alors la nature. Je clique sur l'Agence Heda et m'y renseigne. C'est une Agence spécialisée dans la photographie d'art et de presse. C'est déjà quelque chose qui m'attire plus.

…..

 **-Vous désirez**

 **-Une table pour 2, s'il vous plaît.**

Le serveur cherche du regard une table, puis nous fait asseoir à une table à l'extérieure sur la terrasse.

Finn tire ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

 **-Oooh mais merci, que t'ai-t-il arrivé ? Où est passé Finn Collins ?**

 **-Je veux te faire plaisir rien de plus.**

 **-Et en quel honneur ?**

 **\- Je t'aime c'est tout, je veux dire je suis heureux que l'on soit encore là, après 3 ans de relation.**

 **-Pas encore, pas encore ! Tu ne croyais pas en nous début ?**

 **-Si bien sûr, mais je pensais que ça n'allait être qu'un amour de lycée, comme j'avais l'habitude d'avoir…**

 **-Maiiiis ...**

J'essaye de lui tirer les vers du nez pour qu'il arrive au but en faisant mine de pas savoir où veut-il en venir.

 **-Mais c'est plus que ça, j'ai de forts sentiments pour toi et je me verrais mal sans toi maintenant.**

 **-D'accord.**

Il me regarde d'un air étonné.

 **-Je te fais la plus belle déclaration du monde et je n'ai le droit qu'à un « ok » en retour ?**

 **-Rien que ça !? Du monde !?**

 **-Bon d'accord mais tu pourrais faire un effort de ton côté…**

Il fait une tête désespérée, à attendre une réponse. J'ai envie de rire, c'est si mignon, mais il va se vexer…

 **-Je t'apprécie aussi.**

 **-Tu quoi ?**

 **-Je t'apprécie**. Je sais très bien qu'il attend plus, mais j'aime tellement me faire désirer…

 **-Bon ben, d'accord, si tu veux, je veux dire… tu pourrais…enfin…tu vois...**

Je ne veux pas le laisser s'enfoncer comme ça même si au fond ça me plaît de voir sa faiblesse. Je m'approche alors de lui, de ma main droite je lui prends une de ces mains et de l'autre je l'attire vers moi en tirant sur sa chemise. Après se baiser plutôt perturbant à ses yeux je lui souffle **« Je t'aime »**. Je n'aime pas dire ces 3 mots à n'importe qui, juste de le dire à Finn c'est comme si on me les arrache de la bouche. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Finn au contraire, mais ce n'est pas mon genre de me dévoiler.

Je m'écarte de lui et comme si rien ne s'est passé je me rassois et change de sujet.

 **-J'ai une annonce à te faire.**

Dans ses yeux il y a de l'incompréhension et de la satisfaction, il est perdu.

 **-Je… ah oui ?**

 **-J'ai trouvé un boulot. Enfin j'ai envoyé mon CV à une agence.**

 **-Quelle agence ?**

 **-Heda, ce n'est pas loin d'Arkadia. J'ai calculer et je devrais mettre environ 30 minutes à pied. Ça me convient.**

 **-Tu devrais avoir une réponse quand ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas mais si dans 1 semaines je n'ai pas de réponses, j'envisage de postuler pour Arkadia, même si ce n'est pas mon premier choix ni ma spécialité, ça sera ma roue de secours.**

 **-Ok, ok et sinon c'est quoi au juste « Heda » ?**

 **-C'est une agence de photographie spécialiser dans l'art et la presse. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ces eux qui s'occupent des actualités.**

 **-Et ça te plaît ?**

Un sourire en coin je lui répond.

 **-Oui assez, c'est plus intéressant que de prendre en photo des bombes humaines.**

 **-Je suis une bombe humaine ?**

Je souris sans rien répondre, ce qui a l'air de lui convenir.

…

Après avoir fini de manger, on décide de marcher main dans la main sur le bord de mer, jamais on n'a eu la chance d'habiter dans un endroit pareil. Au loin il y a une bande d'amis qui jouent au Volley Beach. Ils doivent être une dizaine.

 **-Tu veux qu'on aille jouer ?**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu veux jouer avec eux ?**

 **-On ne les connait même pas.**

 **-Raison de plus ! Faut bien commencer à se faire des amis.**

La présence de Finn me quitte pour aller vers le groupe. Je le vois parler à un d'entre eux. Il revient vers moi et me tend sa main.

 **-Tu viens ? Ils sont d'accord pour faire les équipes avec nous.**

Ils ont l'air de tous se connaître. Ça me rappelle le lycée, tout savoir de tout le monde, connaitre les secrets les plus intimes de chacun, partager des points communs. Ça me manque, depuis que je déménage avec Finn, je n'arrive pas à me refaire de réel ami parfois je me sens seul, Raven me manque. Ces conneries, ces délires, ça bonne humeur ! Elle peut être très très lourde mais elle me manque.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, ça se voit !** C'est un grand métis, les cheveux rasés, plutôt baraqué avec des tatouages sur le torse et dans le cou. Celui dans son cou semble rejoindre un autre tatouage dans son dos.

 **-On vient d'emménager ici, ça se voit tant que ça ?**

 **-Tout le monde se connait ici, alors dès que 2 inconnues se pointes, on les repère très vite !**

Il me tend la main et enchaîne :

 **-Moi c'est Lincoln.**

 **-Clarke et lui c'est Finn, mon petit ami.**

 **-Enchantés ! Je vais vous présentez aux autres.**

Il se tourne pour chercher les autres, je semble reconnaître quelqu'un de loin, quelqu'un de déjà-vu.

 **-Jasper, voici Clarke et Finn, ceux sont les deux nouveaux.**

Il a bizarrement des lunettes de ski posées sur sa tête.

 **-Salut !**

 **-Des lunettes de ski à la plage ?**

 **-Il veut se créer un style.** Coupe un autre avant que Jasper ne puisse répondre. **Moi c'est Monty !** Jasper le bouscule suite à sa moquerie.

 **-Salut !**

Lincoln reprend **: -Oui comme tu peux voir ceux sont de grands gamins, malheureusement je suis le seul à être mature ici !** Il rit. **Bref on continue les présentations ?**

 **-On te suis.**

On s'approche de la tête familière. Plus je la regarde plus elle me dit quelque chose. Elle est jeune, les cheveux frisés et carrément canon à mon goût !

 **-Octavia je te présente Clarke et Finn.** Elle se retourne et me regarde avec un air étonné.

 **-La réceptionniste ?** C'est sortie de ma bouche sans que je me rende compte.

 **-Et vous, les nouveaux chouchous de Kane.**

 **-Chouchous ?** Finn la regarde surpris.

 **-Marcus ne prend pas souvent le soin d'aller chercher lui-même ses modèles.**

 **-Attend vous vous connaissez ?** Cette fois c'est au tour de Lincoln d'être surpris.

 **-Oui, c'est moi qui me suit occupé d'eux à leur arriver à Arkadia.**

 **-Bon ben pas besoin de faire les présentations avec ma petite amie.** Il décale Octavia pour nous montrer à 3 filles qui parlent ensemble.

- **Maya, Harper et Monroe voici Clarke et Finn, deux petits nouveaux.**

 **-Salut !** Les 3 voix se mélangent.

 **-Bah je crois qu'on a fait le tour.**

 **-Il manque ta sœur et Bellamy.** Reprend une des trois filles.

 **-Elle a fini tard aujourd'hui ?**

Une autre fille reprend :

 **-Elles nous a dit qu'elle nous retrouverait ici, elle rangeait les paperasses.**

 **-Jamais décrocher de son boulot celle-là, elle va s'épuiser en continuant comme ça !** Lincoln semble inquiet.

 **-Tu sais que ça lui change les idées**. Repris Octavia qui enlacer de dos Lincoln.

 **-Ce n'est pas en se tuant au travail qu'elle va aller mieux…**

Finn et moi suivent la conversation sans comprendre. Ils ont vraiment l'air de tous se connaître entre eux.

 **-Vous vous connaissez tous depuis longtemps ?** Octavia me sourit comme si elle me remercie d'avoir changé de sujet et c'est Lincoln qui répond.

 **-On s'est tous connut depuis le lycée, depuis on est inséparable, tous soudé ! Je crois que ma sœur arrive enfin !**

Je me retourne, voyant que Lincoln regarde derrière moi.

 **-Qu'est-ce que Bell fait avec ta sœur ?** Reprend Octavia.

 **-Alors ça c'est une bonne question, ils ne se sont jamais entendues ces deux-là ! Alors comme ça vous venez ensemble maintenant !?**

L'homme a qui parle Lincoln lève les yeux à ciel et dis :

 **-Tiens des nouveaux !?**

Et la fille derrière le jeune homme reprend :

 **-Il marchait au bord de la route, j'ai eu pitié, je l'ai pris avec moi en voiture.**

Les autres rient suite à la déclaration de la jeune femme.

 **-Les deux nouveaux, c'est Clarke et Finn, j'ai accepté qu'ils viennent jouer avec nous.**

 **-Bellamy, enchanté !** Bellamy sert la main à Finn et passe son regard vers moi. Il me sert la main, et me lâche plus du regard, il a un sourire en coin. Il me met sincèrement mal à l'aise, heureusement pour moi Lincoln me sauve de son regard. Il prend Bellamy par l'épaule et le tire vers lui pour lui dire.

 **-Bell, cherche pas, Finn est son petit copain.**

 **-On peut toujours s'arranger.** Lance-t-il. Nan mais de quel droit il dit ça ! Surtout devant Finn. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Finn peut garder son sang-froid et ne pas le frapper en pleine face !

Finn s'interpose entre Bellamy et moi.

 **-Je te préviens, il n'y a rien à arranger, alors ne la regarde plus jamais comme ça si tu veux pas que je te dévisage !** Finn reste calme, je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait !

 **-On se calme mec, je déconne**. Bellamy me lance un sourire, quand Finn s'apprête à répondre ou plutôt le mettre au sol, une voix interviens.

 **-Bon voilà, vous avez fait la connaissance de Bellamy. On peut jouer ?**

Elle est si belle, belle n'est même pas le mot, elle est magnifique. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas pu la voir avant ? Elle est habillée d'un jean, et d'un maillot de bain pour haut. Son corps est sculpté de léger abdos. Son cou est complété d'un pendentif Batman. Spéciale mais ça lui va bien, le devant de ses cheveux sont attachés en arrière et finissent lâches. Je remonte doucement ma contemplation sur ses lèvres puis sur ces yeux verts. Jamais je n'ai vu des yeux pareils ! Quand je me rends compte que tout le monde me regarde la mater, parce que inconsciemment, c'est ce que je fais, je rougis et à bégayes.

 **-Tu…Je…Moi… je suis Clarke.**

Elle sourit suite à mon gène. Son sourire est parfait, cette fille est parfaite ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive bord** ! Clarke reprends toi !

 **-Oui je sais, Lexa.**

* * *

 **Voilà,Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Je sais, ce n'est pas sympa comment je termine mais je voulais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui )**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, que ce n'était pas trop long et que je ne vous ai pas déçu. J'espère n'avoir copié personne non plus.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, je prendrais en compte toutes vos critiques et j'essayerais de m'améliorer !**

 **Point culture :**

 **-Orlando** **est une ville des États-Unis en Floride. La ville compte aujourd'hui 220 286 habitants. C'est la sixième ville de Floride, et la première située à l'intérieur des terres de l'État.**

 **-Disney world** **est** **le plus grand complexe de loisirs de la** **Walt Disney Company. Il est situé à environ 30 kilomètres au sud-ouest d'Orlando, ville qui accueille depuis de nombreux parcs d'attractions concurrents tel que** **Universal Orlando Resort** **et** **SeaWorld.** **Le complexe de Disney regroupe plusieurs parcs de loisirs, de nombreux hôtels et tous les services associés. C'est une vraie ville fondée sur le tourisme et façonnée par ce que** **Walt Disney puis l'entreprise Disney ont appelé la magie Disney.**

 **-Atlanta** **est la capitale et la ville la plus peuplée de l'État de Géorgie, aux États-Unis.**

 **-** **Disneyland Park, est un parc à thèmes situé dans la ville d'Anaheim, en Californie, aux États-Unis. Il est le seul « royaume enchanté » conçu et vu par Walt Disney et a été inauguré le 17 juillet 1955.**

 **-** **Les Etats-Unis sont le seul pays au monde avec l'Islande, le Japon et la Corée du Sud à avoir fixé l'âge minimum pour acheter de l'alcool à 21 ans. Chaque état a ensuite fait à sa petite sauce, et établit un âge plus jeune pour consommer de l'alcool, dans certaines circonstances. (Je précise parce que au départ je ne voulais pas que Clarke ait 21 ans, mais vu qu'elle habite aux USA, j'ai dû m'adapter)**

 **-** **Usa jobs est un site américain parallèle à « Pole emploi » pour les français.**

 **Normalement si tout va bien on se retrouve Dimanche !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Lauraaaa01**


	2. Le jour J

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Finalement j'ai craquer avant, je poste aujourd'hui.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des coms encouragent, ceux qui suivent mon histoire ou encore mon mit en favs ! Merci Beaucoup ça m'encourage, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite.**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je suis ouverte à tout !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il y a pas mal de point de vue différent dans ce chapitre.**

 **Je ne sais toujours pas combien je compte faire de chapitres mais ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! :)**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le jour J

(POV Abby)

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour ! Avec Raven on part pendant 2 semaines à Polis ! Je fais enfin revoir mon bébé !

Avec Rav ça faisait quelques jours que l'on en parlait, la voir, la rejoindre et ça y est. On s'est décidée hier soir, on a pris nos billets, prévenu le boulot et fais nos valises. On aurait dû filmer ça, quand j'ai cliqué sur la touche « Entrée » du clavier pour finaliser ma commande, Raven a déraillé complétement. Elle a commencé à crier, à sauter dans tous les sens. J'ai dû, en tant que femme mature, lui jeter un verre d'eau en pleine figure pour qu'elle se reprenne, elle était incontrôlable.

 **-Bon alors, carte d'identité ?**

 **-OK !**

 **\- Billet d'avion ?**

 **-OK!**

 **-Billet d'hôtel ?**

 **-On a tout !**

Son sourire me remplit de bonheur, Clarke est comme sa sœur. Elles se connaissent depuis leur enfance et depuis elles sont inséparables, du moins jusqu'au jour où Clarke nous a annoncé qu'elle partait vivre à Columbia en Caroline du Sud. Ça a été l'effondrement total pour Raven, mais aussi pour moi. J'eu l'impression que mon monde s'écroulé, que j'eu perdu tout ce que j'avais de plus précieux au monde, ma petite fille.

Mais heureusement pour moi j'avais Rav qui me rappelait beaucoup ma fille, c'est une belle fille ou plutôt femme, elle a un fort caractère, elle est attachante, serviable. Elle n'est pas très subtile mais elle est joyeuse. Je l'aime comme ma propre fille, mais ça je ne lui dirais jamais sinon elle en serait trop fière et elle ne me lâcherait plus.

On entre à peine dans la voiture qu'elle cri :

 **-Attend ! J'ai oublié quelque chose !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Qu'est-ce que Raven Reyes a pu oublier ?**

 **-Le cadeau !**

Je la vois ouvrir la porte de la voiture et partir en courant pour rentrer dans la maison quand finalement elle revient traînant les pieds. Elle se baisse à la fenêtre pour me dire :

 **-Tu peux me passer les clefs de la maison s'il te plaît ?**

J'explose de rire et les lui passe. 2 minutes plus tard, elle ressort avec une gigantesque peluche. C'est une vache où est graver « R&C BFF » sur le ventre. Elle tente de la rentrée à l'arrière et l'attache comme si elle était vivante puis vient se rasseoir à l'avant. Elle me regarde avec un grand sourire et me sort :

 **-C'est bon on peut y aller !**

Je me tourne pour observer la peluche à l'arrière.

 **-Tu sais que tu es pire qu'immature ?**

- **J'ai juste un esprit enfantin, c'est tout.**

 **-C'est tout !?** J'explose à nouveau de rire.

 **-Oui c'est tout !** Elle se met à bouder et se tourne pour regarder à l'extérieur.

J'entre notre CD préféré dans le post, la première musique démarre, c'est un single de Sia. Je vois un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage, puis elle commence à chanter. Je démarre la voiture avec comme destination, l'aéroport !

…..

(POV Finn)

 **-Tout est en ordre, vous commencerais donc Lundi à 8h00. Vous avez tous les papiers qu'il vous faut et votre emploi du temps. Des questions avant que je ne parte en réunion ?**

 **-Non, merci en tout cas, j'apprécie tout ce que vous faites pour moi.**

 **-C'est normal, à lundi !**

Je sors de son bureau, me dirige vers l'ascenseur où j'appuie sur le bouton pour l'appeler. Les portes s'ouvrent.

 **-Bellamy!?**

 **-Tiens Finn, on dirait que l'on va souvent se croiser par ici !**

 **-Attend tu bosses ici ?**

 **\- Oui je suis l'assistant à Charles.**

 **-Charles ?**

 **-Oui le patron, bref je dois malheureusement te laisser j'ai une réunion, à plus !** Il me regarde avec un air supérieur que je ne vais pas supporter longtemps. J'entre dans l'ascenseur et descend au 13ème étage pour rentrer dans mon appart. J'ouvre la porte, y'a pas de bruit, personne dans le salon ni dans la cuisine. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre, je me plonge dans le noir obscur pour rejoindre ma petite amie qui dors encore. Nan mais sérieux, c'est une vraie larve celle-là, il est quand même 11h. Je m'allonge près d'elle et la parsème de baisers. Elle grogne et ouvre peu à peu les yeux.

 **-Il est quelle heure ?**

 **-11h ma chérie.**

 **-Ca va ta de la chance …**

 **Je souris suite à sa réponse et l'embrasse tendrement.**

 **-Je suis monté voir « the boss » et j'ai signé le contrat, je commence lundi !**

 **-Ca veut dire qu'on reste ?**

 **-Ca veut dire qu'on reste…et tu sais comment on pourrait fêter ça… ?**

Je m'imprègne de ses lèvres, mes mains deviennent baladeuses quand elle me stop.

 **-Pas maintenant.**

 **-Ta raison, faut qu'on mange.** Nan elle a pas raison, on a tout le temps de manger sérieusement. Clarke m'inquiète, je ne veux pas paraitre pour un pervers mais ça fait 1 semaine que notre relation est plate, rien d'excitant ou de fou. Depuis que l'on est arrivée elle est bizarre, nan plutôt depuis cette soirée à la plage. Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte… peut être que j'ai mal agi avec Bellamy. Nan surement pas. Ce mec est un crétin, il l'a mérité.

 **-Finn tu m'écoute ?**

 **-Oui désolé j'étais parti loin, tu disais ?**

Elle pousse un souffle et reprend

 **-Je disais, il faudrait peut-être que moi aussi je me trouve un boulot.**

 **-Tu n'avais pas postuler pour Heda ?**

 **-Si mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.**

 **-T'as vérifié au moins ?**

 **-Oui…bon d'accord ça fait 6 jours que je n'ai pas regardé, bon ok j'ai toujours pas vérifier…**

Je ris. **-Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?**

 **-Que tu me laisse sortir du lit pour commencer….** Elle regarde mes jambes, effectivement je suis légèrement avachi sur elle. Je me décale la laissant s'étirer et sortir du lit. C'est fou comme je peux l'aimer !

(POV Clarke)

Je me pose sur le canapé, j'ouvre l'ordi et je découvre mes recherches de la veille : _Polis Lexa/ Polis Lincoln sœur/Polis habitant/Comment retrouver quelqu'un_

Je crois que j'ai un sérieux problème dans ma tête, je dois avoir des voix qui me parlent et qui me disent quoi faire, nan mais franchement je cherche quoi là ? Je ferme toutes les pages et ouvre ma boîte mail. J'ai 1,2,3,4…. Je n'arrive même pas à les compter, j'ouvre si rarement mais mail que j'avais oublié son existence. Je trie un peu tout ça, j'ai des pubs, des messages de Rav, des rappels, des alarmes et…. Oui je suis une idiote ! Ça fait 4 jours que l'Agence Heda m'a répondu ! 4 jours ! Je l'ouvre. Finn s'assoit à mes cotées.

 **-Alors ?**

 **-…**

 **\- Alors… ?**

 **-Attend !** J'ai peut-être un peu trop crier parce qu'il n'ose plus rien dire…

 **-….**

Je me mets à lire à haute voix.

 **-** **« Madame Griffin,**

 **Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que votre candidature au poste de photographe au sein d'Heda a été retenue. Vous intégrerez l'Agence à compter du 22 mai 2016. Votre période d'essai commence Lundi 22 mai à 9h jusqu'à une date non défini à ce jour. Nous vous prions de nous rendre visite au plus vite afin d'établir le contrat de travail et vous donner un aperçu du règlement intérieur. Veuillez-vous munir de votre carte d'identité.**

 **En l'attente de notre prochaine rencontre recevez mademoiselle, nos salutations distinguées.**

 **L'Agence Heda. »**

 **-Cool !** Il n'a pas l'air très enthousiaste, il est vexé. Et puis mer**, en ce moment il est h24 sur mon dos, ça commence à devenir pesant !

… **..**

Après avoir mangés avec une ambiance d'enterrement, je prépare tous mes papiers et pars. J'ouvre la porte mais Finn me traque encore.

 **-Tu vas où ?**

 **-A l'Agence, à toute !**

 **-Tu pars à pied ?**

 **-Oui, bisous !**

Je sors vite et ferme la porte avant de subir un autre interrogatoire. Je prends l'ascenseur et descend dans le Hall, il y a Octavia à l'accueil.

- **Salut Octavia !**

 **-Hey Clarke ! Comment tu vas ?**

 **-Ça va, je pars à l'Agence Heda là.**

 **-Tu y boss ?**

 **-Je commence Lundi normalement.**

 **-Intéressant, bah jte dis merde alors, a plus !**

 **-A plus !**

Je commence à prendre la route de la plage, puis une autre, puis encore une autre et… Je suis perdu…. J'étais pourtant sûr que sur Google Map c'était cette rue là qu'il m'avait indiqué ! Plus maladroite et tête en l'air que moi, ça n'existe pas ! Je cherche tout autour de moi quelque chose de familier mais rien, je ne connais rien de cette ville. Faute à moi, je n'ai pas bougé de cet appart depuis le Volley Beach. Cette soirée m'a plutôt perturbé, ou c'est plutôt cette fille qui m'a perturbé. Je sais pas, il y a quelque chose chez elle qui m'intrigue, mis à part son physique de bombe, il y a autre chose, je sais pas, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Un klaxon me sort de mes pensées.

 **-Clarke ? T'es perdu ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Bellamy ?**

 **-Soit pas si agressive, monte !**

 **-Ça ne va pas ? Pour que tu me drague tout le trajet ? Pas question !**

 **-D'accord je vois, je m'excuse pour la dernière fois, c'était très con de ma part.**

Je me tourne et l'observe. Il a l'air sincère. Et puis mer**, j'ai rien à perdre ! Je me penche à sa fenêtre.

 **-Bon ok, mais si tu fais une chose, j'ai dit une chose de mal placée, je te jure que…**

 **-Promis !**

J'ouvre la porte de la voiture et je m'assois côté passager.

 **-Où Mlle. Clarke veut elle se rendre ?** Il me sourit mais c'est un sourire amical et pas dragueur. Je le lui rends.

 **-Tu connais l'Agence Heda ?**

 **-Direction Heda!**

Il met la radio et commence à rouler, je pose ma tête sur la fenêtre et observe le paysage défilé.

- **Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Polis ?**

 **-tu Me vouvoies la?**

 **-Nous je parle de Finn et toi.**

 **-Ah ok, bah Finn est mannequin du coup ses agences lui demandent de partir par ci par là, et cette fois c'était ici, à Polis.**

 **-Ah c'est pour ça que je l'ai croisé dans les bureaux de l'hôtel.**

 **-Comment ça tu la vue ?**

 **-Bah je suis l'assistant du grand patron, du coup on s'est croisé dans l'ascenseur. Mais bref revenons à vous, dis-m 'en plus.**

 **-Oui, donc…on est ensemble depuis le lycée, on s'est soutenu durant des années et du coup quand il m'a proposé de partir, j'ai accepté.**

 **-Parce que tu l'aimes. Ahhh c'est beau l'amour !**

 **-Te fou pas de moi !** Je le frappe à l'épaule en riant.

 **-Nan mais c'est beau, si vous restez ensemble longtemps, c'est beau.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Mais t'as quel âge en fait ?**

 **-21 ans pourquoi ?**

 **\- Bah parce que je te trouve assez jeune pour avoir trouvé le GRAND amour.**

 **-Je ne sais pas si c'est le GRAND amour mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'âge.**

 **-Ahhh bah moi ce n'est pas du haut de mes 26 ans que je vais le trouver !**

On explose de rire.

 **-Et puis ce n'est pas avec tes techniques de drague pourries que tu vas y arriver !**

 **-Ce n'est pas gentil ça, mais c'est bien lancer** ! Il me lance un clin d'œil.

Il arrête la voiture, je regarde où nous sommes. On est garé devant un building qui se dresse devant nous. Vers le centre de l'immeuble il y a l'inscriptions « HEDA » écris en grand. Elle brille dû au LED bleu qui l'illumine.

- **Voilà Madame !**

 **-Merci Bell !**

Je sors de la voiture et admire se grand bâtiment.

 **-Faudrait que l'on se fasse un autre Volley Beach un de ces jours !**

 **-Si tu ne comptes pas te battre avec mon copain, oui ça serait bien.** Je lui lance un clin d'œil et m'avance vers l'entrée. J'entends la voiture démarrer et s'éloigné. J'entre dans le Hall, il y a un bar lumineux en face de moi, avec écris en LED « Heda » au centre, des sièges sur les côtés.

 **-Clarke ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Euh….Maya ?**

 **-Nan Zoe mais t'inquiète j'ai l'habitude.**

 **-Zoe… ?** Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom…

 **-Ah oui, on m'appelle souvent par mon nom de famille, tu dois surement mieux te souvenir de « Monroe ».**

 **-Aaah oui, excuse-moi. Je suis ici pour mon contrat de travail.**

 **-Ah mais c'est super ça ! On va se voir plein de fois si tu travail ici ! Je travaille ici en tant qu'assistante de « tout le monde » et de réceptionniste. Du coup tu veux que je t'emmène voir la patronne ?**

 **-Oui je veux bien.**

Elle m'emmène à un ascenseur, on y monte. Cet immeuble fait 55 étages. Elle appuie sur le bouton du dernier étage. L'ascenseur se stop au 23ème où deux, trois personnes y rentrent dont Maya.

 **-Hey Clarke, comment tu vas ?**

 **-Bien merci et toi ?**

 **-Ça va, tu viens bosser ici ?**

Je secoue ma tête de haut en bas en guise de réponse. On recommence à monter et l'ascenseur se stop au dernier étage. Les portes s'ouvrent et cette fois ci c'est Harper qui s'y trouve, elle rentre dans l'ascenseur et Zoe et moi ont y sort.

 **-Clarke !? Qu'est-ce que…**

Zoe la coupe.

 **-Clarke va bien, elle vient travailler ici, bye !**

Je la remercie de la tête.

 **-Ouais moi aussi je commençais à avoir marre d'entendre la même chose, du coup je te laisse là, le bureau est au fond à droite.**

 **-Merci Zoe !**

 **-De rien et appelle moi Monroe, je préfère, bye !**

Je marche le long du couloir, il y a des portes tout autour, surement des bureaux. Je tourne à droite comme indiqué et vois sur la porte. « Bureau de Mme. Tondc ». Je toque.

 **-Entrée !**

J'ouvre la porte et vois une femme de couleur noir, les cheveux court qui est assise sur la chaise du bureau.

 **-Bonjour je suis Mademoiselle Griffin et je…**

 **-Je sais, asseyez-vous.**

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande.

 **-Je pensais que vous ne viendrez plus, vous avez mis du temps à venir. Autre opportunité ?**

 **-Non non au contraire, je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai vu votre mail qu'aujourd'hui et dès que je l'ai lu, je suis venue au plus vite.**

 **-Hum hum, bon commençons….**

Ce fut un entretien dès plus banal, des questions sur ma vie, mon quotidien, mes envies, etc. Cette femme était renfermée je n'arrivais pas à voir ses impressions, elle ne dégageait aucun indice.

 **-Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir dans notre Agence, j'ai hâte de travailler avec vous Mlle. Griffin.**

 **-Je vous remercie, moi aussi ! Je vous dis à Lundi Mme. Tondc.**

 **-A lundi et appeler moi Indra je vous prie.**

Je fais un signe positif de tête et je referme la porte. Bon ben voilà c'est fait, j'ai un boulot.

…..

(POV Lincoln)

- **Lexa !** Elle est où sérieux !? Je cours dans les escaliers, il n'y a toujours pas de bruit, je défonce ça porte, au sens figuré…

 **-Quoi !?** Elle est sur son lit, tranquillement poser.

 **-Je te cherche partout, tu m'as fait peur ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou !?**

 **-Bah je dormais avant que tu ne déboule dans ma chambre.**

 **-T'aurais pu... !** Elle me coupe.

 **-Nan. Arrête. Tu sais très bien que je me suis calmer. J'aimerais que t'ais un peu de confiance en moi…**

 **-Je suis désolé mais tu sais que je tiens à toi…**

 **-Oui je sais, moi aussi Link, moi aussi...**

Je m'assois sur le bord de son lit, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés mais elle est éblouissante. Je dépose un baiser sur son front et la prend dans mes bras. J'aime partager ses moments avec ma sœur. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

 **-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?** Je me sépare d'elle.

 **-On voulais se faire une plage ce soir, enfin O voulait se faire une plage.**

 **-Et c'est parce que je ne te réponds pas pour une plage que tu as paniquée ?**

 **-Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe dans ma petite tête quand il s'agit de toi.**

 **-Oui je sais justement, et donc cette plage ?**

 **-On aimerais que Jasper, Maya, Monroe, Harper, Monty, Bell et les 2 petits tourtereaux viennent…**

 **-Les 2 nouveaux ?**

 **-Oui Clarke et Finn, ça ne te dérangerait pas ?**

 **-Bah non mais qui veut les inviter ?**

 **-Cool, c'est O et Bell.**

 **-Sérieusement ? Bellamy ?**

 **\- Oui je sais. Ce soir 18h devant Arkadia ?**

 **-Ok.**

Elle vient m'embrasser sur la joue et s'étire. Elle se lève et part s'habiller dans la salle de bain.

…..

(POV Finn)

On toque à la porte.

 **-Octavia?**

 **-Salut Finn, ça vous dit à toi et ta chérie de venir à la plage devant l'hôtel ce soir pour 18h ?**

 **-Ouais pas de soucis, merci !**

 **-Cool, jdois retourner bosser à toute !**

 **-Bye.**

Je referme la porte, enfin une occasion de sortir pour moi et Clarke. Ça fait pratiquement 1 semaine que l'on ne sort pas, j'en peux plus de cet appart. La porte s'ouvre.

 **-Coucou mon chat !** Elle s'agrippe à mon cou et m'embrasse. Ok, là je ne comprends plus rien !

 **-Ça s'est bien passé ?**

 **-Super ! Je commence Lundi, comme toi ! Tu sais pas quoi ?**

 **-Nan mais tu vas me le dire…**

 **-J'ai croisé Bell et c'est lui qui m'a amené à HEDA vu que j'étais perdu comme une idiote. On a beaucoup parler et en fait ce n'est pas un type si con que ça.**

Là c'est bon je bouillonne intérieurement.

 **-Attend quoi ? T'es monter avec Bellamy en voiture ? Et c'est quoi ce surnom ?**

 **-Rrroh du calme, je me suis méfier mais il a été très sympa et même pas un peu lourd. On a appris à se connaitre, je pense que tu devrais parler avec lui.**

 **-Ah bah oui je n'y avais pas pensé à ça ! Pour qu'il me raconte comment il compte coucher avec toi !? Très bonne idée.** Nan mais j'y crois pas qu'elle me dise ça !

 **-Fais pas cette tête ! C'est un mec sympa et puis vu que tu vas le voir tous les jours au travail tu devrais sympathisait avec lui.**

 **-Ouais je sais d'ailleurs j'avais envie de le… attend quoi !? Comment tu sais ?**

 **-Bah il me la dit.**

 **-D'accord donc je n'ai plus rien à dire à ma copine parce que Mr. Bellamy lui dit déjà tout ! Il t'a aussi dit que ce soir on sortait à la plage et qu'il va surement être là d'ailleurs !?**

 **-Ah ouais !? C'est cool !**

 **-Ouais, tout à l'heure Octavia est venue me voir et m'a proposé d'aller à la plage ce soir à 18h.**

 **-Donc moi je parle à Bell mais toi y'a carrément Octavia qui vient te voir !**

 **-Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est différent.**

 **-Nan c'est exactement pareille.**

Elle me regarde avec tellement de sûreté que je ne réponds pas. Je sais qu'elle a raison mais je n'aime vraiment pas ce Bellamy.

…..

(POV Clarke)

Sentir l'air frais de la mer, c'est quelque chose de magique. A cette heure-là, le soleil commence à descendre pour se coucher, c'est magnifique. Au loin, le groupe arrive. Finn et moi on est venu en avance pour un peu profiter de nous deux avant d'être en groupe. Je suis assise entre ces jambes et ma tête repose sur ses abdos. Je suis bien mais je commence à être gênée quand le groupe se pointe devant nous.

 **-Salut les deux tourtereaux, on devrait peut-être vous laisser seul.**

 **-Link, laisse-les !**

 **-Merci Octavia.** Reprend Finn

Je lui chuchote avec un petit rire moqueur « **Attention toi hein !** » Je me relève et dis bonjour aux autres quand j'arrive à Lexa. Ça recommence, mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, j'ai les mains moites et je ne peux plus rien dire.

 **-Salut, Clarke c'est ça ? La fille qui m'a sauté dessus au Volley la dernière fois**. Elle me sourit.

Oh mon dieu ! J'avais oublié cette épisode-là ! Quand je disais maladroite !

 _ **(FlashBack :**_

 _Harper lance le ballon, Link le réceptionne et la partie commence. Je suis le ballon des yeux quand mes yeux tombent sur Lexa. Elle est à ma droite, concentrée sur le jeu, ses jambes légèrement pliés, le bassin en avant. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je l'ai regardé mais ça dû être plutôt long car quand le ballon est revenu vers nous et qu'il allait tomber sur Lexa, je me suis jeter dessus. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je me suis jeter sur Lexa ou sur le ballon mais en tout cas j'étais étalé sur elle._

 _ **-Ça...Ça…va tu vas bien ? Je...Je t'ai pas fait mal…Je…Je…Désolé.**_

 _ **-Hey ! Calme, t'inquiète ça va, c'est rien.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça !**_

 _Elle explose de rire._

 _ **-Faudrait que tu te lèves de moi maintenant pour que je puisse me relever.**_

 _Je rougis voyant que je suis avachie sur elle, tout mon corps est sur le sien._

 _ **-Je…oui désolé…)**_

Après mettre souvenu de ce passage très gênant, je reviens à la réalité.

 **-Oui au fait je suis encore désolé pour ça.** Elle rit

 **-T'en fais pas.**

Je regarde Finn pour voir si tout va bien de son côté avec Bellamy. Il regarde la mer, puis il retourne son regard vers moi.

 **-C'est dommage d'avoir la mer à coté et de ne pas y être encore aller**. Il me regarde avec un sourire mesquin. Il lance un regard à Link et les deux se mettent à courir vers moi. Il me soulève et me jette à l'eau. Tout le monde rit. Je sors la tête de l'eau, mes habits sont trempés. Je vois Link et Finn explosés de rire, ils sont fiers d'eux. Mon regard tombe sur Lexa qui elle aussi me regarde. Elle se moque clairement de moi.

 **-Quoi, toi aussi tu veux te baigner ?** Je cours vers elle, ses yeux sont inquiets et étonnés, quand elle comprend son sort, elle tente de s'échapper mais je la rattrape. Je l'attrape par le bassin et plaque son dos contre ma poitrine, je tente de la soulever mais elle résiste. Harper et Monty viennent m'aider, on arrive à la soulever et on la jette dans l'eau après qu'elle n'ait pousser un cri entre rire et désespoir. Je la vois tremper dans l'eau, j'ai réussi ! Elle me lance un regard noir pour ensuite m'attrapais par le jean et venir me couler. Je sors enfin la tête de l'eau et explose de rire.

 **-T'es pas bien !**

 **-C'est toi qu'à commencer !**

Nos paroles sont mélangées à des rires, je n'arrive presque plus à distinguer les sons qui sortent de sa bouche.

Les autres nous rejoignent pour une bataille d'eau infernale. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné au lycée.

…..

C'était une très bonne soirée, je n'avais pas ris autant depuis longtemps ! On remontait chez nous en prenant l'ascenseur. Je pensais à Lexa et à son regard d'incompréhension après que je me sois jeter sur elle. Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres. Je reviens sur terre quand j'entends les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Devant ma porte il y a deux silhouettes avachies avec une peluche géante.

 **-Maman !? Raven !? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Dites-moi si vous aimez avoir différent point de vue dans l'histoire. Pour répondre à une question, oui je vais faire des POV Lexa prochainement.**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire et de me commenter, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Le prochain chapitre... je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le poste, cela dépend de votre réponse à ma question juste en dessous.**

 **Petite question:** _ **Les samedi 20 et 27 août, je serais en vacances, dans un endroit perdu où il n'y a pratiquement pas de réseau et pas internet, ce qui veux dire pas de chapitre pendant 2 semaines. Alors petite question, dites moi si vous voulez que j'essaye de poster 2 fois par semaines à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la rentrer des cours ou que je continue à poster 1 fois tout les weekends. Dites moi ce que vous préférez et je le ferait.**_

 **Je vous dis bon week-end et à bientôt !**

 **xoxo Lauraaaa01**


	3. Retrouvailles en folie!

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Vu que vous avez compatis avec moi et que vous m'avez laissé faire comme je préférais j'ai décidé d'être sympa et en vous remerciant de tout ce que vous faites je poste aujourd'hui et ce week-end!**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews encouragent, les followers et les favs! Merci Beaucoup ça m'encourage!**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je suis ouverte à tout !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que dab.**

 **Je ne sais toujours pas combien je compte faire de chapitres mais ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! :)**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles en folie !

(POV Finn)

 **-Maman !? Raven !? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

Je ne comprends pas vraiment là. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui fait effet ou la fatigue ou même peut être les deux.

Je vois Abby se levais et se jeter sur Clarke qui est déstabilisé. Raven se lève plus calmement, ce qui n'est pas habituel, elle a l'air dans les vapes.

 **-Salut beau prince charmant…** Elle me fait la bise.

 **-Salut Raven.**

 **-Et t'arrives à peine que tu drague mon copain !?** Clarke frappe l'épaule de Raven qui en retour la prend dans ses bras.

 **-Tu m'as manqué…**

Abby s'approche de moi pose sa main sur mon épaule.

 **-Comment va le jeune homme qui me vole ma fille ?**

 **-Très bien merci et toi ?**

 **-On est fatigué, on a passé notre journée dans les transports, on en peut plus.**

Clarke prend la parole.

 **-Venez on va vous faire découvrir l'appart.**

… **.**

 **On est assis sur le canapé, après leur avoir montrer l'appart et déposé la peluche sur le lit.**

 **-Alors que nous vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?**

 **-Clarkie et Superman nous manquaient.** Clarke lève les yeux aux ciels.

 **\- Rav arrête avec tes surnoms pourris.** Je vois Clarke désespéré.

 **-Bon on va vous installer les canapés, vous mettre des draps et vous dormirez là en attendant.**

 **-Nan nan.** Repris Abby **. On a réservé 2 chambres d'hôtel pas très loin merci. D'ailleurs il se fait tard, faudrait y aller Rav avant que l'accueille ne ferme.**

 **-Ouaip ! Bon bisous Clarkie je t'aime fort et toi petit chamallow prend soin d'elle jusqu'à demain !** Elle me lance un clin d'œil. **Pas de cochonnerie hein !**

 **-Raven !** Clarke la fusille du regard. Il y a sa mère juste derrière mais ça n'empêche pas à Raven de faire des blagues salaces. Bon en même temps, ça ne risque pas d'arriver vu que Clarke est sur la défensive en ce moment et qu'elle trouve toujours des excuses. On leur dit une dernière fois au revoir et on retourne au salon.

 **-C'est cool qu'elles soient dans les environs bon ça veut dire aussi que je ne vais plus trop te voir pendant ces derniers jours mais bon que dire devant la gent Griffin Reyes !**

Elle me sourit sans rien me répondre. Je commence à me lacer de ses réponses qui n'en sont pas.

 **-Qu'est ce qui a ? T'es pas contente ?**

 **-Si, si bien sûr.**

 **-Bah tu n'as pas l'air, dis-moi ce qui se passe.**

 **-Rien, je suis fatiguée point.**

 **-Bon Clarke, je commence à me lasser de ses réponses à la con depuis 1 semaines, tu m'évites, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne me regardes pas, je n'ai plus le droit de te toucher ni rien. Donc je te repose une dernière fois la question, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

 **-Tu te fais des idées pour rien, c'est juste que le déménagement m'a épuisé, y'a rien de plus.**

C'est décidé ce soir je dors sur le canapé, je commence à avoir marre, je ne la reconnais plus.

…..

(POV Clarke)

Je commence à me poser de sérieuse question par rapport à mon couple, j'ai l'impression de me lasser de Finn, que je me force. J'ai l'impression que mes sentiments ne sont plus sincère. La seule personne au monde qui peut m'aider pour ce genre de soucis, c'est Raven. Bon en matière d'amour, elle n'a jamais été la plus forte, elle préfère les coups d'un soir, ne pas s'attacher, ne pas avoir de sentiments, juste du physique. Mais quand il s'agit de moi, c'est une perle rare, elle sait toujours comment me sortir de mes problèmes, elle a toujours la solution. Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé ce matin, de passer toute ma journée avec elle. On est samedi, les magasins et fast food sont ouverts, c'est parfait ! On toque à la porte et c'est surement ma meilleure amie !

 **-Bellamy !?**

 **-Salut Clarke, Finn est là ?**

 **-Oui attend…. FINN !**

 **-Quoi !?**

 **-C'est pour toi, viens entre.**

Je vois Bell, regardais mon appart, il observe.

 **-Ah Finn, salut, désolé de venir à l'improviste mais on a besoin de toi quelques étages plus haut.**

 **-Mais je ne commence que Lundi.**

 **-Je sais mais c'est une urgence et on a besoin de toi !**

 **-Ok, je m'habille et je viens.**

 **-Je t'attend là.**

J'observe la scène, je crois que c'est la première fois qu'ils ont une discussion normale. Raven rentre furtivement dans l'appart, j'ai oublié de fermer la porte.

 **-Ouuuh je dois me tromper d'appart, a bah non je suis bien chez Clarke Griffin. Tu comptes m'expliquer Clarkie en quoi un bel inconnu viens se pointer chez toi un matin ? Tu tromperais Finn ?**

 **-Raven, c'est Bellamy, un ami qu'on a rencontré à la plage, il travaille avec Finn.**

 **-Mais c'est super ! Tu peux te faire une pierre deux coups là !**

 **-Raven tu m'épuises…**

 **-Enchanté, Bellamy.**

 **-Charmant, Raven.**

 **-Finn, c'est bon je suis prêt…Raven !**

 **-Ouah, les gars vous voulaient pas rester, on pourrait se faire un méchant plan.**

 **-Raven ! C'est bon nous aussi, on va y aller.**

Bellamy me souffle à l'oreille **« Sympa ta copine »** , je ris **« Si tu cherches du sérieux, ce n'est pas avec elle que tu vas trouver. »** , **« Oooh t'inquiète pas…Je suis sûr de pouvoir la faire changer d'avis ».** Les deux autres nous observent.

- **De quoi vous parlez les deux cachotiers ?** Raven et ces surnoms…

 **\- Mais de toi Raven, de qui veux-tu qu'on parle !?**

 **-Haha très très drôle mais ça se comprend.**

On sort de l'appart, on prend l'ascenseur. Il nous descend au Hall. Les portes s'ouvrent.

 **-Et c'est là que le destin nous sépare petit chamallow et grand beau gosse.**

 **-Raven tu n'arrêtes jamais ? On se voit ce soir bisous**. Je lui vole un baiser, un baiser sans importance.

 **-Hey les filles !** Bellamy retient l'ascenseur.

 **-Ça vous dis qu'on se fasse un truc ce soir ?**

 **-Avec plaisir ! Hein Clarkie ?**

 **-Ouais pourquoi pas, vois avec Finn.**

La porte se referme sur les gars tout souriant.

 **-Bon où tu m'emmène ?**

 **-Tu vas voir !**

J'appelle un taxi, lui donne une adresse et c'est parti. Une aprèm tant attendu avec ma sœur.

 **-Tu sais que tu m'as manqué princesse ?**

 **-Tu m'a manqué aussi petit piaf.** Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et on roule dans Polis. J'aime ces moments avec elle. Je me sens en sécurité. Le taxi s'arrête dans la rue que je lui ai indiquée.

 **-Tu m'as emmené chez un tatoueur ?**

 **-Je sais que t'en meurt d'envie !**

On entre dans le salon. On bouquine toutes excitées à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'assez insensé et pas très réfléchie, je l'avoue.

 **-T'es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? T'en à parler à Finn ou à ta mère.**

 **-C'est mon corps et ma vie, et puis j'en ai envie.**

 **-Tu veux faire quoi ?**

 **-Je sais pas trop encore et toi ?**

 **-Celui-là sur le bas du dos !** C'est un tribal en forme de corbeau, ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle a toujours eu un truc avec les oiseaux. C'est son truc à elle. Le corbeau était son préféré.

 **-Pas mal, moi je pense me faire tatouer celui-là dans la nuque.** C'est une phrase qui m'intrigue et m'attire beaucoup. **« May we meet again ».** Ecris en calligraphie Angélique.

 **-Ça te correspond, je donne mon accord.**

C'est parti, on s'est lancé. Raven sur un siège et moi un autre. J'entends le bruit de l'aiguille, ça ressemble à une fraise de dentiste en un peu plus aigu. Je sens l'aiguille sur ma peau, ou plutôt à l'intérieur, première impression, ça va mais d'un seul coup j'ai l'impression que l'on me coupe la nuque à coup de cutter, puis la douleur se calme, c'est maintenant une impression de frottement.

Après environ ¾ d'heures, c'est fini ! J'ai eu mal mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. Raven n'a pas encore fini. Il me passe un produit sur la nuque et l'enlève. Il me montre à l'aide d'un miroir le final. C'est magnifique. Je suis conquise, aucun regret. On m'explique l'entretiens des premiers jours et la cicatrisation, ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Je pars payer en attendant.

 **-Ça fait 150 € pour vous deux.**

Je lui paye son cadeau d'arrivée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois sortir souriante et fier d'elle.

 **-Alors ta eu mal ?**

 **-Un peu mais c'est soutenable et toi.**

 **-Nan je suis une Warrior moi !** Elle me tire la langue.

 **-On y va ?**

 **-On paie pas ?**

 **-C'est déjà fait, aller pose pas de question.**

Elle me fait un énorme bisou sur la joue

 **-Merci !**

…..

On rentre à l'appart, changé à jamais. On est satisfaite, elle est heureuse de l'avoir fait ça se voit, elle n'a pas arrêté de regarder les photos de son tatouage. Elle a son bras autour de mon cou, ça m'irrite légèrement mon tatouage mais je m'en fiche. L'appart est silencieux, personne. On décide alors de se mater un film entre filles, on appelle ma mère pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Quand elle est là, on décide du film. Aujourd'hui ça sera « _Je te promets_ ». On a quasiment chialé tout le début du film mais après on s'est reprises. Ça m'a fait du bien de passer du temps avec elles, ça m'avait manqué cette rivalité et leurs présences qui m'apaise au plus haut point. Le film est fini, mais on parle, on se raconte ce qu'on a manqué, des anecdotes… La porte s'ouvre et Finn et Bellamy apparaissent.

 **-Bonjour mesdames !** J'apprécie de plus en plus Bell, je l'apprécie vraiment.

 **-Alors pour ce soir on a prévu un truc de fou !** Finn est plutôt calme au côté de Bellamy, ils ont l'air d'être réconcilier.

 **-Je suis invitée ?**

 **\- Mme. Griffin, je suis Bellamy. Désolé mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vos genres de soirée sans vous offusquer.** Ouah je n'ai jamais vu Bellamy parlait comme ça, il m'impressionne un peu plus chaque jour…

 **-Oh mon dieu, appelle moi Abby et tutoies moi, je suis si vieille que ça ?**

 **-Bien sûr que non, c'est du respect Abby.**

 **-Et bien Bellamy je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais je rigole bien sûr, je vais me balader dans la ville.**

Bell lui sourit, elle lui rend. Finn semble vexer, leur première rencontre avec ma mère ne s'est pas vraiment passé de la même manière. Finn et moi étions dans ma chambre en train de se ploter et de se rouler des pelles, prêt à aller plus loin, bien plus loin. Ma mère est rentrée au moment avant que ça ne dérape, heureusement pour nous tous. Pas très bonne comme 1ère impression.

 **-Bon je disais, ce soir on a prévu une grosse soirée ! Du genre…**

Ma mère coupe Finn.

 **-Avant que tu ne continues je vais y aller, juste j'espère que ce n'est pas une soirée du genre à vous retrouver à l'hôpital. Bisous les chéries !**

On répondit tous en cœur. - **Bye bye !**

 **-Donc je disais c'est une soirée chez Lincoln du genre : alcool, musiques, piscine, plein de monde dont O, Harper, Jasper, Monty, Lexa, Monroe, Maya et nous 4. Alors ?**

 **-Carrément !** Raven peu importe la soirée, elle est toujours partante !

 **-En gros c'est projet x votre soirée.**

 **-En moi dérapant et merdant.**

 **-Bon c'est ok, c'est à quelle heure ?**

 **-20h. On y va ensemble nan ?**

 **-Ouais c'est bon, nous on part se préparer.**

… **..**

Il est 19h30, Raven est moi sommes prêtes. Elle est habillée d'un jean noir, troué au niveau de la cuisse et du genou avec un haut kaki qui ne cache pas son ventre. Moi j'ai opté pour un chemisier blanc et un jean noir. Simple mais bien. On s'est peu maquillé, c'est pas vraiment notre genre. Les garçons nous attendent dans le salon.

 **-Mazette !** Raven dit parfois des trucs vraiment con mais c'est vrai que là ils sont beaux gosses. Finn a un jean gris et une chemise noire et Bell est en jean beige et chemise bleu foncé.

 **-On y va ? En descendant on prendra O.**

O est habillé en jean foncé et chemise bordeaux à carreaux. On a tous fait un effort même les gars, c'est sympa.

 **-C'est où ?**

 **\- 100 Avenue de l'arche.**

… **..**

(POV Lexa)

La soirée est blindée, il doit y avoir 150 personnes. Je ne connais même pas les ¾ quarts alors que c'est Link qui l'organise. Je suis debout contre un mur avec un verre de bière à la main. J'ai un bustier noir et un jean gris. Ça ne fait même pas 20 min que je suis ici que déjà 3 mecs déjà bourrés m'ont abordé. J'ai l'impression que les gens ne sortent jamais, dès qu'ils ont une opportunité de boire, danser, coucher, se défoncer, draguer … ils prennent l'opportunité. Je commence à en avoir marre de ce genre de soirée où je ne connais personne. Au loin je vois Jasper et Maya qui s'embrassent, ils ont enfin passé le cap ! Bref moi je suis seule, sans ami, avec mon verre et j'observe. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre je vois Bellamy et Finn carrément bien sapés puis Raven et Clarke. Ouah Clarke est magnifique, ses boucles blondes tombent sur ses épaules. Ses courbes sont parfaites, celles dont tout le monde rêve d'avoir. Elle a un sourire sur le visage, se sourire est parfait, il donne l'envie de sourire à ton tour, il te fait tout oublier…Son regard, ses yeux, c'est 1000 fois pire, on s'y perd. Ils nous enferment dans le bleu le plus profond de ces yeux, j'en oublie même que je suis en train de la mâter littéralement du regard alors que j'ai une copine qui s'ennuie à mourir et que je ne peux pas la voir ! Puta** Lexa reprend toi bord**, elle vaut mieux que ça ! Je détourne difficilement mon regard vers une bande de gars qui me matent et qui me lancent des regards pervers. Ils me dégoutent, ils pensent qu'ils m'auront en me regardant comme ça ? De tout manière mon style c'est plutôt cheveux long, seins, autre sexe….

 **-Hey Lexa ! Comment tu vas ?** Clarke me sauve de ses regards vraiment gênant.

 **-Je sent que je vais bientôt partir et toi ?**

 **-Quoi !? Pourquoi ?** Elle a l'air déçu.

 **-Y'as personne que je connais et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les connaître non plus…**

 **-Sauf que moi je suis là, on est la maintenant.** C'est pas faux.

 **-Un verre ?** Elle hoche la tête pour dire « oui ».

Je me dirige vers la cuisine où je vois Link et O s'embrasser fougueusement.

 **-Il y a des chambres pour ça.**

 **-Ça va Lex, trouve-toi une copine !**

 **-J'en ai déjà une merci !** La réflexion ne me plait vraiment pas et je sais ce qu'il veut dire par là.

 **-Je sais mais je parle d'une vraie !**

 **-Link stop !** Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'arrêterait là, je pensais qu'il me referait la moral, mais O lui en empêche.

Je prends un verre, et sort de la cuisine pour l'offrir à Clarke. Elle me remercie d'un sourire, qui est comme tous les autres magnifique. Bellamy essaye d'attirer l'attention mais y'as que nous qui le voyons.

 **-Bref ça vous dit un jeu pour commencer à se chauffer ?**

On lui dit tous oui de la tête.

 **-Je n'ai jamais, ça vous dit quelque chose ?** Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, alors tout le groupe et Link, O, Maya et Jasper nous rejoignes dehors sur la pelouse. On s'assoit tous en rond et c'est Bellamy le premier à jouer muni d'une tequila pour remplir les verres.

 **-Je n'ai jamais fait de cochonneries dans un cinéma.** Bien sûr, facile pour le début, tout le monde boit cul sec son verre y compris moi. Au tour de Finn.

 **-Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour sous l'effet de la drogue.** Finn et Bellamy sont les seules à boire. Clarke le regarde choqué.

 **-T'es sérieux Finn ?**

 **-Clarke ne commence pas, à toi.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme.** Tout le monde se tourne vers Clarke, tous stupéfait par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Tous choquer et moi-même aussi, je ne sais pas si ça veut dire ce que je pense mais c'est assez choquant qu'elle lâche ça comme ça. Mais c'est le jeu, on doit boire alors Clarke, Finn, Bellamy, Lincoln, Jasper, Monty et moi ont bois. Finn gêné par ce que viens de dire Clarke reprend.

 **-Bon ce jeu est pourri on change ?** Personne ne veut le contredire, on ne veut pas de problème du coup on passe à action et vérité. Ma tête commence à tourner, les shoots font effets. On pose une bouteille vide au sol et Monty la fais tourner. Le goulot montre Jasper.

 **-Jasper, Action ou vérité ?**

 **-Vérité.**

 **-A tu déjà regardais des films x ?**

 **-T'es sérieux mec !? Bah oui.** Jasper fait tourner à son tour la bouteille.

 **-Finn ! Action ou vérité ?**

 **-Action.**

 **-Finn tu dois te faire faire dessiner un smiley sur tes fesses par Bell !**

 **-T'es un vrai gamin !** Finn descend son caleçon de façon à ce que ne vois que ces petites fesses et Bell lui en dessine un à merveille ! Je crois que tout le monde se fou de sa gueule. Il se crispe à chaque coup de stylo.

 **-Bon maintenant on passe au niveau sup ! A moi !** La bouteille me pointe.

 **-Lexa ! Actions ou vérité ?**

 **-Actions.**

 **-Tu dois mordiller les lèvres de Monroe.** Vraiment Finn ? La maturité de ce jeu et à un niveau extrêmement haut ! C'est ma faute j'ai accepté de jouer. Je m'approche de Monroe, elle me regarde désolé, j'attrape sa lèvre inferieur avec mes dents, la mordille et m'écarte. Les gars sont tout excités. Il suffit que deux filles s'embrassent et ils sont tout chamboulé. Je vois Clarke regarder le sol et y arracher les herbes, c'est un signe de nervosité. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. A mon tour, je tourne la bouteille. Elle tombe sur Bellamy ! Je vais me venger !

 **-Action ou vérité ?**

 **-Action.**

 **-Roule une pelle à Clarke.**

 **-Quoi !?** Clarke est surprise de ma demande, elle a l'air déçu. Raven répond.

 **-C'est le jeu ma princesse, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !**

Clarke ne cesse de me regarder, elle attrape Bellamy par le cou et l'embrasse. Elle me jette un regard avant de fermer les yeux et de lui rouler une pelle. Sa ressemble à de la provocation. Je crois que je viens de regretter ce que j'ai fait. Je n'aime pas du tout ce que je vois, et puis c'est quoi ces regards qu'elle me lance quand elle l'embrasse !? Je vois Finn me dévisager du regard, ce jeu tourne mal… Clarke s'éloigne enfin de Bellamy qui est rêveur. Il tourne la bouteille.

 **-Raven. Action ou vérité.**

 **-Vérité.**

 **-As-tu déjà fantasmer sur un de nous ici ?**

 **-Je viens à peine d'arriver !**

 **-Raven nous fait pas ça, je te connais très bien.** Répond Clarke.

 **-Clarke t'est chiante ! C'est oui !**

Raven tourne la bouteille.

 **-O, Action ou vérité ?**

 **-Action.**

 **-Bande les yeux à Lincoln et joue avec son corps.**

C'est très gentil son gage étant donné qu'ils ont l'habitude de le faire sans qu'on leur demande quoi que ce soit, bref elle finit son gage et viens tourner la bouteille. Clarke n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards depuis le gage à Bell. Elle me perturbe, je me force à pas la regarder mais c'est plus fort que moi. Son regard posé sur moi me déstabilise. Elle arrête de me regarder quand Octavia l'appelle.

 **-Action ou vérité ?**

 **-Action.**

 **\- Bellamy doit boire de la** **Tequila dans ton nombril Clarke, lécher du sel sur ton torse et mordre un citron dans ta bouche.**

Finn a l'air fou de rage, il va péter les plombs. Clarke enlève son haut faisant découvrir son sous-vêtement, elle s'allonge sur le ventre, installe de la Tequila dans son nombril qui bien sûr, déborde et en fou partout sur son ventre, installe le sel au-dessus de sa poitrine et prend un citron dans sa bouche. Bellamy se met à genou à côté d'elle, il lèche son nombril, lèche ensuite le sel puis viens mordre le citron ou plutôt en profite pour embrasser Clarke. Cette scène me dégoute, la voir se faire lécher et embrasser par lui. J'ai eu sensation bizarre qui me vient, j'ai envie de frapper Bell, je crois que je suis jalouse mais j'ai aucune raison de l'être. Ça doit surement être l'alcool qui fait effet.

 **-C'est bon Clarke on s'en va !** Finn est nerveux et surement jaloux ce que je peux comprendre.

 **-C'est un jeux Finn, t'inquiète.**

 **-Ouais bah j'en ai marre, je suis crevé, on rentre.**

 **-Si j'ai pas envie ?** Il a l'air surpris par sa réponse, il ne sait plus quoi dire. Il est perdu et nous aussi d'ailleurs, le groupe est surpris du ton sec de Clarke. D'habitude ces deux-là sont tout mignon et plein d'amour mais là c'est tout le contraire.

 **-Je…je rentre seul alors.** Il prend ses affaires et visiblement s'en va. Clarke ne le regarde même pas, elle fait mine de rire. Raven s'inquiète.

 **-Clarke il se passe quoi là ?**

 **-Rien, en ce moment il est trop sur mon dos j'en peux plus, je veux être libre de faire ce que j'ai envie.**

 **-Vous êtes en couple Clarke, tu peux pas te permettre de dire ça.**

 **-Et voilà ! Ma meilleure amie s'y met aussi !**

 **-J'ai compris, t'as abusé de l'alcool ce soir.** Elle tente de la soulever mais Clarke ne l'aide pas. Les autres s'en vont. Il ne reste que Bellamy, Link, O, Raven, Clarke et moi.

 **-Clarke s'il te plaît.** Raven à l'air désespéré.J'ai de la peine pour Clarke, elle n'a pas l'air très heureuse, mais j'ai de la peine pour Raven aussi, elle ne connaît personne ni rien ici. Lincoln lui vient en aide.

 **-J'ai des chambres d'ami si tu veux rester là se soir avec Clarke.**

 **-Je veux bien merci.** Elle lui lance un sourire de détresse. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps à regarder cette scène, je m'avance vers Clarke et la soulève à l'aide de Raven. On se dirige vers une des chambres. Bellamy nous suit bêtement tandis que Link et Octavia font sortir les derniers fêtards. On la pose sur le lit, elle est endormie. Elle a cet air si serein quand elle dort. Raven commence à soulever son tee-shirt. Je me retourne en signe de respect pour elle et force Bellamy à faire pareil. Il a l'air inquiet pour elle.

 **-Ce n'est pas ta faute pour une fois, t'inquiète pas.**

 **-Je m'amusais c'est tout, je ne pensais pas que ça allait engendrer une rupture…**

 **-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une rupture mais t'en fais pas, ça se termine toujours comme ça avec ce jeu…**

 **-Lexa tu pourrais me filer un pyjama s'il te plaît pour Clarke.**

J'ouvre l'armoire, il n'y a que des habits à Lincoln, je prends ce qu'il me semble être un maillot de Basket XL. En évitant Clarke du regard je le lui donne.

 **-Merci…. C'est bon.**

Je me retourne, Clarke est vêtue du maillot, ce qui la rend encore plus sexy. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser ça ! Je défais les draps et on l'installe dans le lit.

 **-Je dormirais avec elle cette nuit, demain on repartira au plus vite pour pas vous dérangez.** Raven a l'air gêné.

 **-T'inquiète pas, Link est comme mon frère et je sais que tu ne le dérange pas du tout, prenais et rester autant de temps que vous voulez.** Elle me sourit, je lui rends et sort de la chambre accompagner de Bell.

 **-Quelle soirée !**

 **-Quel soirée de merde ouais !** Bellamy à enfin retrouver la parole.

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire et de me commenter, ça me fait super plaisir ! Continuez!**

 **Info :**

 **« Je te promets » est un film de filles certes, mais carrément super ! Je vous donne le résumé au cas ou :** _Paige et Leo étaient un jeune couple heureux, jusqu'à l'accident… Si Leo s'en sort indemne, Paige se réveille de son coma en ayant tout oublié des cinq dernières années de sa vie. Elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de Leo ni de ce qu'ils ont vécu. Son mari est un inconnu…  
Paige découvre une vie dont elle ignore tout – la sienne. Elle se croit encore fiancée à Jeremy, un homme d'affaires toujours amoureux d'elle, et a beaucoup de mal à accepter Leo et son style de vie bohème…  
Incapable d'aider sa femme à retrouver ses souvenirs, Leo va perdre la seule personne qui ait jamais compté pour lui. Prêt à tout, il décide de recommencer à zéro et de reconquérir Paige comme s'ils venaient juste de se rencontrer._

 **Reviews:**

 **-GeekGirlG:** Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu me dis. Si ça te plaît alors je suis heureuse! Ne t'inquiète pas pour les chapitres, je me déborde pas du tout! A bientôt! ;)

 **-Jessie943, Little Monkey Fanfic, et Momo00:** Merci beaucoup! Je pense poster 2 fois par semaines jusqu'à la rentrée, en tout cas je vais essayer.;)

 **-** MaraCapucin: Dabord merci beaucoup et puis oui, je vais intégrer Anya dans cette histoire. Je pense qu'elle viendra s'installer dans pas longtemps... Allemande?

 **Dites moi tout, je pense faire pleins de petites histoires amoureuses à côté de Clarke et Lexa mais dans la même ff. Je m'explique, Clexa serait la base de ma ff mais à côté d'elles il y aurait des histoires concernant les autres personnages toujours dans ma ff "Inconnue à Polis". J'ai déjà plein d'idée croustillante! Dites moi si l'idée vous plaît!**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Xoxo Lauraaaa01**


	4. Mes sincères excuses ?

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Merci pour les reviews,les followers et les favs! Merci Beaucoup ça m'encourage.**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, je suis ouverte à tout !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ce qui va peut-être se voir. Que dire…il y a beaucoup de nouveaux personnages qui vont arriver dans ce chapitre. Chapitre encore un peu plus long que dab.**

 **Je ne sais toujours pas combien je compte faire de chapitres mais ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! :)**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre : Mes sincère excuses ?

(POV Clarke)

Mes yeux sont lourds et j'entends un bruit aigu qui ne fait que siffler. Une sensation désagréable me surgit tout à coup ! Je me retourne et vomit sur le sol. Un sol que je ne connais pas d'ailleurs mais là n'est pas mon souci numéro 1. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'est Raven, faut croire qu'on a dormit ensemble. Je me recouche, ma bouche est pâteuse, j'ai des nausées, je ne peux pas ouvrir mes yeux, la lumière est trop agressante et j'ai un mal de crane insupportable. Je sens une masse se soulever du lit mais je n'y fais pas attention.

 **-Tiens bois.** J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière du jour m'illumine. Raven a dû le comprendre parce que j'entends le volet se refermer et je peux enfin ouvrir les yeux. Elle a l'air crevée, elle me tend un verre d'eau que je prends volontiers. Elle a l'air de pas trop savoir quoi dire, elle semble presque triste et je pense me souvenir pourquoi.

 **-Merci… J'ai merdé c'est ça ?** Elle me fait un signe de tête qui veut clairement dire que oui.

 **-Je suis désolé, tu sais d'habitude quand je bois je suis plutôt joyeuse et gaie mais là j'ai pas su me gérer. T'es vraiment une amie en or Rav, la meilleure de toute, je ne voulais pas…**

Elle me coupe.

 **-Je sais, arrête, c'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses. Même si j'adore quand tu me fais ce genre de compliment.** Son sourire me rassure.

 **-T'emballe pas non plus.**

 **-Faut que t'aille de laver maintenant et après t'iras manger.**

Je me relève doucement pour pas brusquer mon petit cerveau, j'évite la marre que je viens de dégurgiter et je me dirige vers la salle de bain de la chambre Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis propre et quelque peu remise d'hier. Raven n'est plus dans la chambre. Je m'habille du tee-shirt XL que l'on m'a prêté et je sors de la chambre. Je reconnais le salon d'hier mais sans toutes ces personnes qui se frottent entre eux. J'entends des personnes rire et discuter, je me dirige vers les voix et me retrouve dans la cuisine où Link, O, Rav, Lexa et Bellamy sont présent. Quand ils me voient, un silence surplombe la pièce.

 **-Salut Miss. Célibataire.** Les autres sourient.

 **-Lincoln c'est pas drôle.**

 **-Un peu d'humour pour commencer la journée ! Bien remise ?**

 **-Link, laisse-la.** Lexa prend ma défense… étonnant après les regards meurtriers et étranges que je lui ai lancés hier.

 **-Laisse t'inquiète.** Je lui souris gentiment et les rejoins sur les tabourets.

 **-Ça va ? Tu remets ?**

 **-Je me souviens de tout Lincoln, de tout.**

 **-Rrrroh c'est pas drôle…** O le frappe à l'épaule.

 **-Merci en tout cas pour la chambre et pour tout.**

 **-Ouais d'ailleurs faudra que tu me rendes mon tee-shirt hein.**

Je regarde ce qu'il pointe du doigt, et rougis instantanément à l'idée d'être en petite culotte et tee-shirt XL avec des personnes que je commence à connaître. Bon vu comment ils m'ont vu hier, ça ne peut pas être pire… Lexa me tend une assiette d'œuf dur avec du pain et un jus d'orange. Je lui souris.

 **-Ça te fera du bien, bref moi j'y vais, il va bientôt être midi et je dois y aller ! Bisous les amis, on se voit plus tard !** Elle fait un signe de main mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte je demande.

 **-Attend !? Tu vas où ?**

 **-C'est très indiscret ça comme question Miss. Griffin.** Elle attend que je me décompose et que je rougisse énormément pour me répondre. **Voir… une amie.**

Ça y est, elle est partie. Je n'ai pas pu m'excuser ni la remercier. Cette fille a quand même un sacré caractère, elle peut te faire changer d'humeur en un sourire ou même un regard. Elle peut te déstabiliser en un rien de temps. C'est une grande manipulatrice. Je sors de mes pensées en sentant une main se poser sur la mienne. C'est celle de Bell, je ne comprends pas vraiment ce geste, il a l'air déboussoler.

 **-Je veux m'excuser pour hier, c'était carrément mal placer de faire ça, en plus devant Finn, je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que la ça y est je suis rentré dans la case connard et briseur de couple mais…**

 **-Eh ! Eh ! Dis pas n'importe ! C'est pas à toi de t'excuser, hier la seule personne qui a déconné c'est moi, donc c'est moi qui suit désolé.**

 **-Il vas te pardonner, j'en suis sur…** Il me sourit, compatissant. Je vois bien que ma journée vas être bien nul.

(POV Lexa)

L'odeur de l'hôpital ne me plaît pas beaucoup et puis cette salle d'attente non plus d'ailleurs. J'aurais préféré rester chez Link qu'ici. Mais il faut que je la voie, elle en a besoin et moi aussi.

 **-Lexa, tu peux venir.**

Thelonius m'amène à la chambre 148. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il me met une main sur l'épaule.

 **-Vas-y doucement, je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois, de ton côté rester forte et faire des efforts.**

Merci je sais ! Faire des efforts, toujours faire des efforts !

Il ouvre la porte et me laisse entrer seule. Je la regarde tout en venant m'asseoir sur le côté de son lit. Je dépose un baiser sur son front. Elle dort encore. Elle est magnifique, sereine. Je caresse son poignet de mon pouce en faisant des petits cercles. Elle se réveille et ouvre petit à petit les yeux.

 **-Bonjour ma chérie.**

 **-Bonjour Costia.**

 **-Tu n'ai pas venu hier…**

 **-J'avais un imprévu…**

 **-Plus important que moi à ce que je vois.**

 **-Ecoute, c'est déjà assez dur de venir de voir tous les soirs.**

 **-Tu n'as qu'a plus venir du tout, je te faciliterais les choses.**

 **-Dis pas ça…** Elle tourne la tête pour éviter mon regard.

 **-Eh regarde-moi. Je suis là non ?** Elle glisse sa main dans mon cou et attire ses lèvres vers les miennes. J'hésite un instant, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, pas maintenant. Je pose ma main sur le coussin derrière sa tête pour prendre appuie et pouvoir m'éloigner mais elle persiste et atteint sa cible. Cette sensation m'a manqué, j'ai oublié ce que c'était de l'embrasser.

 **-Je…je vais nous chercher des cafés.** Elle m'attrape le poignet avant que je ne me lève.

 **-Nan reste encore un peu.** Ces yeux de chiens battus me font craquer et je cède.

…..

(POV Clarke)

Ça doit faire 10 minutes que je suis là, à regarder la porte de chez moi sans bouger. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, j'hésite. J'ai l'impression d'enchainer connerie sur connerie en ce moment.

Je me décide enfin et j'actionne la porte. Personne dans le salon ni dans la chambre, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de muscu, il est là, à se défouler sur un punchingball.

 **Finn ...**

 **-…**

 **-Finn!**

 **-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?** Son regard me donne la chair de poule. Il a de la colère dans les yeux, je ne l'ai jamais vu me regarder de cette façon.

 **-Je voudrais te parler.**

 **-J'écoute.**

 **-Pas là, pas comme ça, changes toi et viens dans le salon.**

 **-Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? A ce que je sache tu fais ce que tu veux de ton coté nan ?**

 **-Finn s'il te plaît.**

Il enlève ces gants et pars sans un regard se changer. Je me demande vraiment ce que je vais lui dire, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il revient propre s'asseoir à côté de moi dans le salon.

 **-Tu voulais me parler, bah vas-y.**

 **-Tu trouves pas quand ce moment c'est différent nous deux ?**

 **-Etant donné que tu me rejette toute les 10 secondes, oui j'avais remarqué, et ?**

 **-Je sais mais je sais pas. Je veux dire…**

 **-T'es plus sur ?**

 **-Si, enfin, j'en sers rien.**

 **-Comme d'habitude ! Tu sais jamais rien, quand faut prendre une décision, y'a plus personne.**

 **-Ne le prend pas comme ça, je suis pas en train de rompre la…**

 **-T'en ai sur ?**

 **-Tu pense vraiment que je vais foutre 2 ans et demi de relation en l'air comme ça ?**

 **-Qui sait ? T'ais plus là même en ce moment donc je peux m'attendre à tout.**

 **-Bah t'as tort, j'essaie de nous donner une seconde chance.**

 **-Tu rigole !?**

 **-Oui je veux dire on s'aime et ce n'est pas une petite engueulade qui va tout arrêter.**

 **-Une petite engueulade !? Tu roules une pelle, te fais lécher le ventre par un autre gars et après tu me jette comme une merde devant tout le monde mais ce n'est rien qu'une petite engueulade ?**

 **-C'était un jeu Finn ! Et puis j'étais pas clean, je pensais pas ce que je disais !**

 **\- Je suis pas d'accord, je vais pas faire comme si de rien était.**

 **-Je ne t'es pas demander de faire ça, je m'excuse c'est tout.**

 **-Tu sais quoi ? Laisse-moi tout seul aujourd'hui, profite de Raven et ta mère.**

 **-T'es sur ?**

Il secoue la tête de haut en bas et me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

 **-Je suis désole…**

 **-Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit, à ce soir.**

Il me pousse pratiquement dehors et me ferme la porte au nez. Bon ok je l'ai mérité celle-là.

…..

 **Le lendemain**

Je bois mon café en express, prend mes affaires, embrasse Finn et pars. Bell m' attend en bas, ça ne plait pas beaucoup à Finn que je me fasse emmener par Bell au boulot mais ça m'arrangé.

Finn a su accepter mon rapport amical que j'ai avec Bellamy. Depuis que je recouche avec lui, c'est-à-dire depuis hier soir, il fait des efforts et est plus « sympa ».

On est Lundi et c'est mon premier jour ! J'ai hâte de voir où est-ce qu'on va me mettre. Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans ce genre d'agence. J'arrive dans le Hall où Bellamy est là. Je lui dis bonjour et sort de l'hôtel. Un visage familier est sur le trottoir d'en face, je fonce les sourcils pour essayer de discerner qui est-ce. Je le vois me faire des signes avec ses bras.

 **-Murphy!?**

 **-Salut Clarke !** Il est tout souriant et il est accompagné.

 **-Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **-Je te présente Emori, on vient en vacances ici pendant une semaine, on est venu vous rendre visite !**

 **-Mais c'est super, enchantée.** Je tends la main à cette fameuse Emori. **Je suis Clarke et voici Bellamy, un ami.**

 **-Enchanté.** Ils se serrent la main.

 **-Bon je suis trop contente de te voir, mais là faut que je parte bosser, c'est mon premier jour !**

 **-Super, a plus !**

On s'écarte de John et sa compagne pour monter dans la voiture.

 **-Alors comme ça j'ai le droit au rôle d'ami ?** Bellamy a un regard taquineur. Je le frappe à l'épaule ce qui le fais rire.

 **-Contentes-toi de conduire.**

On roule jusqu'à l'Agence Heda où il me dépose.

 **-Merci Bell !**

Je descends de la voiture et entre dans le bâtiment, Zoe est à la réception.

 **-Hey Clarke ! On m'a dit que tu commencerais aujourd'hui et que j'étais chargé de te faire visiter le bâtiment** ! Elle est tout excité et n'a pas l'air contrarié ni rien par rapport à samedi soir.

 **-Super, à propos, je voulais m'excuser pour samedi, j'ai fait n'importe quoi et…**

 **-Stop, t'inquiète ça arrive à tout le monde un petit coup de mou**. **C'est déjà oublié !**

Elle m'accroche un badge sur ma veste en cuir, c'est écrit « Clarke Griffin, Agence Heda », elle me prend la main et me fais prendre l'ascenseur. Cette fille agit vraiment comme une enfant, mais je l'aime bien…

 **-A l'accueil, il n'y a rien, juste bah… l'accueil.** Elle rit. **Il y a un sous-sol où se trouve les imprimantes pour les journaux, tu y trouveras Maya, c'est son job. Elle imprime les journaux, les pages, les news… etc.** Elle sort au deuxième étage et je la suis. **Ici c'est le seul étage où il y a des plateaux télés. On en a peu car c'est juste pour les interviews et les infos du matin, midi et soirs.** Elle me fait visiter les plateaux qui ne sont pas en tournage et m'explique comment ici ils bossent, puis elle me raconte quelles stars ils avaient reçu et qu'elle a vu, on reprend l'ascenseur et on monte d'un étage.

 **D'ici au 20** **ème** **, c'est que des postes de journalistes, c'est ici que l'on tape nos rubriques, news et tout ce qui se trouve dans nos journaux. Chaque étage est une spécialisation différente, ça peut être actualité, alimentaire, sport, mode ou autres. Ici tu risques de croiser Harper, elle est journaliste. Toi tu feras partie de la section photojournalisme.** Photojournalisme, ça me plaît et ça me correspond, enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est en fait.

On reprend l'ascenseur après qu'elle est dit bonjour à pratiquement tout le personnel. On s'arrête au 21ème mais sans sortir de l'ascenseur.

 **Donc ici jusqu'au 27** **ème** **c'est tout ce qui est informatique, la presse informatique, les montages, les mises en pages, les truquages…etc.** L'ascenseur remonte jusqu'au 28ème étages, les portes s'ouvrent mais on n'y sort pas non plus.

 **Alors pour cet étage et ceux jusqu'aux 30** **ème** **, c'est ce qui concerne le design du journal, du site, des rubriques et toutes les autres spécialités. Tu viendras surement travailler ici quelques fois, j'ai appris que tu dessinais, donc c'est possible qu'il te demande de l'aide. Surement aussi que tu bosseras avec Lexa, elle est dans le secteur musical, elle organise les….** Ça voix devient de plus en plus sourde, je n'entends plus rien autour de moi. « Lexa » résonne dans ma tête des millions de fois, je n'entends plus que la voix de Zoe prononcé son nom. Je vois qu'elle me parle, je sens l'ascenseur bouger mais rien, ce n'est que « Lexa » qui me hante. Son visage angélique, son corps de déesse, ses cheveux tressés, ses yeux verts, ses lèvres qui m'obsèdent. Ces pensées obscènes m'arrivent de plus en plus souvent, faut vraiment que je mette tout ça au clair dans ma petite tête de blonde. Zoe me ramène sur terre en secouant sa main devant mes yeux.

 **-Et !? Toujours là ?**

 **-Euh…. Oui, oui.** Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas à quel étage on est.

 **-Bon voilà, dernière étage, salle de réunion et bureau du chef et sa seconde . Normalement si tout va bien tu risques de ne pas les croiser souvent mise à part si tu te faire virer où réprimander donc j'espère pour toi de ne jamais les croisés.**

 **-Ok ben merci beaucoup. Du coup là…**

 **-Du coup, là tu vas te mettre au boulot, étage numéro 17. Bon courage pour tes débuts ! Je vais bosser aussi à plus !**

Elle me laisse planter là, au dernier étage, je reste debout sans rien faire. Perdu n'ayant pratiquement rien écouter de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Comme une enfant qui a perdu sa mère. Une grande brune, yeux verts gris s'approche de moi.

 **-C'est ton premier jour à toi aussi ?**

 **-Ouais, on m'a expliqué mais je suis un peu perdu là.**

 **-Pareil, je suis une stagiaire pour être journaliste de mode et toi ?**

 **-Je bosse dans la section photojournalisme, je crois.**

 **-Intéressant, ça consiste à quoi ?**

 **-Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop.** On rit. Elle a un rire d'enfant, ça me fait sourire.

 **-Désolé je ne me suis pas présenté, Tris.**

 **-Clarke…** Il y a un silence qui s'installe **. Je…je pense qu'on devrait aller bosser, ravie de t'avoir rencontré.** Je m'éloigne, appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur pour l'appeler. Je l'entends se rapprocher hésitante. Je me retourne et l'observe.

 **-Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble à midi ? Je t'avoue que je suis toute seule, je ne connais personne.**

 **-Si tu veux, 12h15 à l'accueil ?**

 **-C'est noté.**

Elle repart de son côté et moi du mien.

…..

Comme prévu à 12h15 on s'est rejoint à l'accueil. On est allé manger à un bar snack pas loin de l'Agence, il s'appelle le « Trikru ». C'est un bar original, belle vue sur la plage, musique d'ambiance sympa et un logo assez cool avec une enseigne où est marqué « Ai laik kom Trikru ».

Une serveuse nous a accueilli et a pris nos commandes.

 **-Alors en quoi consiste ton job ?** J'avale ma gorgé de desperados et répond.

 **-En gros je suis celle qui va sur les lieux et prend des photos de l'actualité, mais pour l'instant on m'enseigne le métier, je ne peux pas encore aller sur les lieux, pas assez d'expérience.**

 **-D'accord et ça te plaît ?**

 **-Oui, j'aime beaucoup prendre des photos des évènements, prendre les personnes dans la rue sans qu'ils ne sachent, bien sûr quand ce n'est pas professionnel je les garde pour moi, mais c'est le fait de surprise que j'aime, que les personnes sont naturelles et ne posent pas. Souvent après avoir pris une photo, je l'analyse et la dessine…J'aime vraiment ça.** Je la regarde m'écouter. **Je parle trop c'est ça ?**

 **-Nan nan j'écoute c'est intéressant.**

Elle me sourit voyant que je suis un peu gênée.

 **-Ça se voit que tu es passionné par ton métier, c'est bien.**

 **-Et toi ? La mode ?**

 **-Mon rêve ça serait la fashion week, j'ai toujours aimé la mode, je lisais tous les magazines de mode étant petites. C'est une sorte de passion.**

Elle prend une bouchée de sa viande. J'entends un groupe de personne entrer. Il y a Maya, Harper, Monroe **,** une femme typé asiatique et…Lexa. Elle a l'air fatigué mais elle est belle, elle est habillée d'un jeans simple et d'un débardeur gris qui met en évidence ces formes.

Le groupe s'assoit à quelques tables de nous. Une femme blonde, les cheveux attachés en queue sort des cuisines et va les saluer. Elle semble être proche de Lexa et l'asiatique. Elle les enlace avec beaucoup d'amour. Mes poings se serrent et ma mâchoire se contracte pour une raison que j'ignore.

 **-Tu les connais ?** Mes yeux se tournent vers Tris.

 **-Comment ?**

 **-Tu n'arrête pas de les regarder depuis qu'ils sont entrées, tu les connais ?**

 **-Euh… oui.**

 **-Vas leur dire bonjour.** Elle me fait un signe de tête pour que j'y aille. Je me lève et reste debout bêtement, je n'ose pas y aller. Je me retourne vers Tris et me penche vers elle.

 **-Tu veux pas venir avec moi ?** Elle explose de rire et se lève, ce que je prends pour un « oui ». Je m'avance au ralenti, je sens sa main se glissai dans mon dos et me pousser pour que j'accélère. Ça y est, je suis derrière Lexa, Maya en face, me regarde avec de grands yeux ce qui fait retourner Lexa.

 **-Clarke !? Qu'est ce que tu fais au Trikru ?**

 **-Je…je suis venu manger pour la pause avec Tris.** Je me retourne et tire Tris pour la placer devant moi.

 **-Enchantée !** Tris tout sourire sers la main Lexa. Le regard de Lexa passe de haut en bas sur Tris, elle a l'air de la dévisager. Geste que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

 **-Enchantée.** C'est à peine si on a entendu Lexa lui répondre. **Je te présente Maya, Harper, Monroe et Anya.**

Anya… jamais entendu parler. Je veux savoir qui est ce ! Je tends la main à cette fameuse Anya en poussant légèrement Tris.

 **-Clarke, enchantée.**

 **-Anya…** Elle me regarde de la même façon que Lexa a regardé Tris. C'est quoi leur problème !? Tris tente de me sortir de ce regard que me lance Anya qui a vrai dire est très perturbant.

 **-Bon on va retourner manger, bonne appétit tout le monde !**

Elle me prend le poignet et me tire vers la table.

 **-Pfffiou je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais pas y aller seule !**

 **-…**

Je me retourne et voit Lexa chuchoter quelque chose à Anya ce qui m'intrigue.

 **-Quoi j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ?**

 **-Nan nan t'inquiète, c'est juste que je comprend pas pourquoi elles nous lançaient des regards comme ça…**

 **-C'est clair ! J'ai cru qu'elles allaient nous sauter dessus, bref faut qu'on finisse vite de manger, on doit retourner bosser !**

Je lui souris et acquiesce d'un signe de tête. Cette Tris me fais rire, elle est super sympa !

… **.**

(POV Anya)

La vue de mon bureau est fantastique, je pourrais rester des heures à regarder le soleil refléter sur la mer, les oiseaux survoler l'eau, essayer de voir une limite à cette infinie mais faut que je travaille. Je me redresse sur mon siège et appelle l'accueille.

 **-Monroe?**

 **-Yepa!**

 **-Tu pourrais m'envoyer la nouvelle stagiaire s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'elle.**

 **-C'est comme si c'était fait !**

Quelques minutes passèrent. On frappe à la porte.

 **-Entre !**

 **-Vous m'avez appelé ?** En voyant son visage, je dois être autant étonnée et surprise qu'elle. Je suis confuse, je l'avoue cette fille me plaît. Je sais que je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et plutôt furtive comme première rencontre mais j'ai craqué, c'est pas mon style d'habitude. Il faut que j'apprenne à connaître la personne, qu'on prenne notre temps mais là son sourire, sa gentillesse…j'ai craqué. C'est peut-être trop cliché ? Un coup de foudre ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je ne suis pas fleur bleue d'habitude au contraire ! De toute façon, c'est ma stagiaire, je ne peux pas me permettre. Et puis depuis la mort de ma mère j'en ai déduit que l'amour est une faiblesse alors à quoi bon ?

- **Euh…Oui, vas me chercher les documents chez la chef, elle les a déposés sur son bureau et il y a marqué « Aout 2016 » dessus.**

 **-Pas de soucis.** Je retourne à ma paperasse essayant de la fuir du regard mais elle reste figée devant moi à rien faire. Sans lever la tête je lui fais signe de partir.

 **-Tu peux disposer.** Elle se retourne mais avant de passer la porte elle se retourne vers moi. Faut qu'elle parte et tout de suite !

 **-Anya c'est ça ?** Toujours en regardant mes papiers et me forçant à être froide je lui réponds.

 **-Je ne veux pas de relation amicale ou autres avec quiconque dans l'entreprise, appelles moi .**

 **-Je comprends.** Elle ferme la porte et sans vas faire ce que je lui ai demander puis reviens.

 **-Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?**

 **-Nan merci.**

 **-Vous savez si je peux être affilié avec les journalistes de mode ?** Et puis quoi encore ?

 **-Malheureusement pour toi, tu es avec moi, donc non tu ne peux pas.** Je ne lui ai adresser aucun regard depuis ma demande de toute à l'heure. Je lève les yeux vers elle, elle me regarde déçu, ces yeux verts gris sont magnifiques, ils me déstabilisent. Je ne sais plus quoi dire ni faire, heureusement pour moi quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

 **-Je dérange ?** Je peux reconnaître cette voix entre mille, ma sœur.

- **Non j'allais partir, demandez-moi en cas de besoin Mlle. Woods.** Elle insista sur mon nom. Cette fille joue clairement avec moi ! Lexa laisse sortir Tris en la dévisagent une nouvelle fois et rentre à son tour puis ferme la porte.

 **-Mlle. Woods… ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait celle-la ?**

 **-Rien du tout, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **-Hum hum à enquêter… Je peux finir plus tôt ce soir s'il te plaît ma sœur chérie adorer ?** Je déteste quand elle fait ça.

 **-Si c'est pour aller la voir, c'est non.**

 **-Tu te fou de moi !?**

 **-Tu perd ton temps avec elle, tu t'épuise et elle ne te mérite pas.**

 **-Arrête avec ça, on en a déjà parlé…**

 **-Et on en a pas fini, je ne l'aimais déjà pas avant alors maintenant je la déteste.**

 **-Dis pas ça, elle regrette, elle s'est excusée et je lui ai pardonnais.**

 **-Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu sais très bien que l'a…**

 **-Oui, l'amour est une faiblesse, je sais.**

 **-Donc c'est non, c'est tout ?**

 **-Je bosserais plus demain, je t'en prie…** Elle me fait ses yeux d'enfant malheureux, je ne peux pas résister et ça m'agace !

 **-Si elle te fait encore une fois souffrir, je te jure que je la tue !** Elle rit.

 **-Je ne rigole pas Lexa, fais attention à toi.**

 **-Promis.** Elle vient m'embrasser sur la joue. On dirait une vraie enfant quand elle fait ça.

- **Amuse toi bien avec TA Tris.** Elle me lance un clin d'œil et sors vite avant que je ne la sorte à coup de pied dans les fesses.

…..

(POV Clarke)

J'ai fini plutôt tôt aujourd'hui, il est 16h00. Tris n'est pas encore sorti, je décide de partir à pied. En traversant, une voiture pile devant moi. J'étais prête à insulter le conducteur de tous les noms quand Lexa sort la tête de la voiture.

 **-Clarke !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai failli t'écraser !**

 **-Lexa… !? Bah je rentre chez moi enfin j'essaye, et c'est toi qui à débouler sur moi ! Tu roules comme une tarée !**

Elle rit. Son sourire me fait fondre, une nouvelle fois je me perds dans mes pensées oubliant que je suis en plein milieu de la route.

 **-Tu compte rester longtemps planter là ?** Je rougis et comme par habitude avec elle je bégaye.

 **-Je…Désolé…Je…ouais…enfin non !** Je finis de traverser la route. Elle se rassoit et roule pour s'arrêter à mon niveau, elle baisse la fenêtre.

 **-Tu habite loin ?**

 **-30 minutes d'ici.**

 **-Allez montes !**

J'obéis et m'installe côté passager. Elle met la radio, démarre la voiture et les premières paroles commencent.

 ** _Je vous vois là, je ne sais pas d' où vous venez._** ( _Je te vois là, ne sachant pas d'où tu viens)_ _ **Inconscient mais tu es toujours de quelqu'un**_ (tout mise Ignorants à part le fait que tu me sois quelqu ' ONU)

 **-Où je te dépose ?** Elle me regarde dans le rétroviseur.

\- **Hôtel Arkadia, possible?**

 **-Tout à fait !** Elle commence à rouler en direction de l'hôtel.

 ** _Don't Appear to care that I saw you, and I want you_** _(Tu ne sembles pas te soucier du fait que je t'ai regardé, pourtant je te désire)_  
 ** _What's your name ? Cause I have to know it_** ( _Quel est ton nom ? Parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir)_

Un silence s'installe, juste la musique comble le vide, je pose la tête contre la fenêtre et observe le paysage défilé. Je la vois me regarder mais je ne bouge pas.

 **-Alors Tris…** Elle hésite. **C'est une amie ?** Je me retourne et là regarde, elle a l'air gêner, elle se mort la lèvre inférieure, c'est tellement mignon. Pour une fois c'est elle qui est gêner et moi qui est maitre du jeu, j'attends un peu pour la faire mijoter, sadique ? Peut-être mais j'aime ça.

 ** _Tu me laisses entrer et commencer à montrer_** _(Tu me laisse là et commencer à me le montrer)_

 ** _Je suis terrifiée parce que_** ** _vous vous dirigez tout droit vers elle, pourrait Get it_** _(Je suis terrifié Parce Que tu te Dirigés vers lui Directement, Prend le)_

 ** _Hear the song playin on background_** _(Entendant la chanson qui se joue en bruit de fond)_  
 ** _All alone but you're turnin up now_** _(Tu es seule pourtant tu augmentes le volume)_

 **-Oui c'est la nouvelle stagiaire, elle est seule et perdu et moi aussi du coup on a fait connaissance.**

 **-Ma sœur a l'air de l'apprécier aussi, même plus que bien d'ailleurs**. Elle rit. Je la regarde, curieuse.

 **-Ma sœur, Anya.**

- **Anya est ta sœur ?** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces paroles me rassurent.

 **-Oui, en vérité ma demi-sœur...** Elle laisse un blanc, comme si elle avait du mal à en parler. La chanson est la seule à parler.

 ** _And everyone is risin to meet ya, to greet you_** _(Et chacun se lève pour te rencontrer, pour te saluer)_  
 ** _Turn around and you're walkin toward me_** _(Te tourner autour et toi tu marches vers moi)_  
 ** _I'm breakin down and you're breathin slowly_** _(Je suis en pleine déprime et tu respires lentement)_  
 ** _Say the word and I will be your man, your man, say when_** _(Dit ce mot et je serai ton homme, ton homme, dit quand)_

- **Gustus est notre père adoptif, il nous a adopté moi, Anya et Echo. J'ai été abandonner à ma naissance, on m'a adopté peu de temps après.**

Je suis tellement étonné qu'elle s'ouvre à moi ainsi. D'habitude elle est renfermée et ne laisse aucune émotion la traverser.

 **-Ma mère adoptive est morte à l'âge de mes 12 ans du coup ça nous a soudé avec mon père et mes sœurs.**

 **-Je suis désolé pour ta mère.**

 **-A part si tu es à l'origine du cancer qui à causer sa mort tu n'as pas à être désolé.**

Je pose ma main sur la sienne pour compatir. Ce geste me fait frissonner tout le corps. Elle se met à fixer nos mains. Je retire ma main, gênée et je rougis, pour changer... Elle doit m'en vouloir, je n'ai pas à faire ça, on ne se connais pratiquement pas ! Pour la première fois qu'elle se confie, je gâche tout ! Ça va être une habitude maintenant, de gâcher tout, partout où je me trouve ! Un silence gênant s'installe. La chanson prend le dessus.

 **And my own two hands will comfort you tonight, tonight** _(Et mes deux mains te réconforteront ce soir, ce soir)_  
 **Say when** _(Dit quand)_  
 **And my own two arms will carry you tonight, tonight** _(Et mes deux mains te porteront ce soir, ce soir)_

Elle se gare sur l'arrêt minute devant Arkadia. Je regarde l'immeuble., évitant son regard.

 **-Say where, The Fray…** Quelle abrutie ! Comment se ridiculiser mieux que ça ? Je fixe le sol pour ne pas la voir me regarder.

 **-Pardon ?** Je tourne enfin mon regard vers elle. Elle fronce les sourcils, elle ne comprend pas, normal.

 **-La musique.** Je pointe la radio. C'est bien Clarke enfonce toi encore plus !

 **-Ah… Oui, c'est une de mes préférés, tu connais ?**

 **-Oui, elle est sympa.** Merde ! Ça veut rien dire sympa put** ! Je suis vraiment nul.  
 **-Ouais…** Elle tapote son volant de ses doigts. **Je vais être en retard, je te laisse.** Elle vient déposer un baiser timide sur ma joue, ce qui m'électrise sur place. Je pars dans un monde parallèle pendant quelques secondes. Je sors de la voiture comprenant que je dois partir.

 **-A plus Lex !** Je claque la porte de la voiture. Puta** mais c'était quoi ça !? Vraiment Clarke, Lex !? Elle descend la fenêtre.

 **-Lex... ?** Elle a un regard amusé.Je cache mon visage de mes mains par honte puis les enlèvent.

 **-Je…oui…c'est pourri… je ne le redirais plus promis.** Elle explose de rire. Faudrait que je compte le nombre de fois quand elle se fou de moi alors que je suis gênée.

 **-Nan c'est bon t'inquiète, c'est sympa, a plus !** Sympa !? Put*** !? Mais ça veut rien dire ! Elle démarre la voiture et pars. Je la regarde partir jusqu'à que la silhouette de la voiture disparaisse. Je sens encore ses lèvres posaient sur ma joue.

Je reçois un message de Raven **« Attention alerte rouge à l'appart ! J'ai dit alerte rouge. Protège-toi avant d'entrée ! ».** D'abord qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez moi ? C'est pas grave, mais alerte rouge je vois pas, vraiment pas. Je monte à l'appart. J'entends des cris et des rires à travers la porte, je l'ouvre et reçois un coussin en pleine figure. On me provoque ?

 **-Celui qui a fait ça va mourir !** Je prends le coussin et regarde qui est susceptible de m'avoir agressé. Bellamy me regarde caché derrière le canapé avec un air coupable. Je m'élance et lui lance le coussin en pleine figure. La guerre est déclarée. Une bataille qui oppose Bellamy, Finn, John face à Emori, Raven et moi ! Filles contre Garçons ! Je rejoins Raven à quatre pattes évitant les tirs des adversaires. Elle est adossée au meuble de la cuisine, un coussin dans ces mains, je m'assieds à côté d'elle.

 **-Ça a commencé comment ?**

 **-Bellamy a été vexée de la remarque que j'ai faite et m'a balancé un coussin en pleine figure. Sur le fait que j'ai riposté.**

 **-Quelle remarque ?**

 **-Que c'est normal que tu préfères coucher avec Finn que lui.** Elle me fatigue…je lui frappe la tête à l'aide de mon coussin.

 **-D'ailleurs pourquoi Bellamy est là ?** Elle me regard avec un regard que je n'apprécie pas vraiment, il est mi mesquin mi fier.

 **-Bellamy a raccompagné Finn à l'appart et je lui ai proposer de rester à une condition : qu'il me donne son numéro. Et grâce à mes grands talents de séductrices, il a accepté, évidemment !**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Emori vient nous rejoindre essoufflé.

 **-Vous m'avez abandonné pas très sympas.** Elle nous lance un sourire mesquin. Les 3 garçons se ramènent et tous les 4, ils nous balancent des coussins à la figure. Traitresse ! Notre soirée s'en finit en décidant de faire une traite en commandant des Hamburgers.

…..

(POV Lexa)

Après avoir déposé Clarke je me suis dépêché de rejoindre Costia.

 **-T'es en retard !**

 **-Désolé, j'ai dû déposé quelqu'un après avoir supplier Anya de me laisser sortir plus tôt.**

 **-Tu devais déposer qui ? Anya…Elle ne m'aime toujours pas ?**

 **-Clarke, une amie. Nan mais tu sais, il faut que tu regagne sa confiance.**

 **-Je ne la connais pas, depuis quand tu la connais ?**

 **-Depuis peu, ça doit faire deux semaines même pas. Je pense que tu devrais l'aimer, elle est drôle, maladroite, curieuse, gentille plutôt vive et** …. Elle coupe avant que je ne parte dans la description physique et heureusement pour moi.

 **-Je dois m'inquiéter ?** Dans son regard il y a de la jalousie et de la colère. Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse et me sépare d'elle. C'est dur pour moi de l'embrasser en ce moment, faut que j'apprenne moi aussi à ravoir confiance. Je suis consciente que l'amour est une faiblesse mais j'ai appris à vivre avec.

 **\- Ça te va comme réponse ?** Elle me sourit.

 **-J'ai une idée !** Elle regarde ses jambes. **Mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible…**

 **-Dis toujours.**

 **-Ce faire un petit week-end à la montagne au chalet de ma grand-mère !**

Je lui prends les mains et m'allonge sur elle. Je m'endors comme ça, bizarrement avec l'image de Clarke devant son hôtel. Ses yeux bleus magnifiques, essayant de se cacher derrière ces cheveux blonds qui tombent sur ces clavicules. Ces mains sur son visages parfaits se cachant de honte. C'est fou comme ses gestes la rendent mignonne… Je m'endors en ne pensant qu'à elle.

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus.**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire et de me commenter, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **Encore une fois, désolé si ce chapitre et un peu ennuyant, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le commencer et à le finir.**

 **Avis :**

 **Jessie943** : Ten mieux car j'en ai un stock plein ! Faut bien se faire désirer pour s'aimer )

 **Little Monkey Fanfic** : T'en mieu car l'idée me plaît aussi, mais ça veut dire qu'il y aura plein d'autres POV par la suite. Et encore merci ! )

 **MaraCapucin :** Daccord, original, petite signature ;) 1. désolé pour les erreurs, j'y ferait plus attention, je suis désolé, c'est vraiment un truc que je n'aime pas aussi.

2.T'inquiète pas, j'allais pas les faire rompre maintenant, je met juste un peu de préssion dans le couple, rien de plus mais merci quand même pour le conseil :). Merci à toi!

 **LKim** **:** Le film est si triste au débute mais si beau par la suite !

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **xoxo Lauraaaa01**


	5. Plan B

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Je vous aime déjà ! (Je suis très sentimentale ^^)**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 5 ! On commence à en apprendre de plus en plus sur Costia. Il va y avoir une certaine première « rencontre » et du rapprochement entre Clarke et Lexa ! Je vais pas tout vous dire non plus :)**

 **Grace à vous je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! :)**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Plan B

(POV Costia)

On est mercredi, ça fait 2 jours que j'ai proposé à Lexa d'aller en amoureuses au chalet. Je suis tellement excitée à l'idée de sortir de cet hôpital devenu mon habitat. Je n'en peux plus de voir ces murs blanc et tristes, regarder les heures passées et n'avoir que 2 heures par jours avec Lexa. Enfin un week-end tout entier pour nous deux, blotties l'une dans l'autre, revoir les champs, le ciel bleu et les nuages, sentir autre chose que l'hôpital, sentir l'odeur de la nature, revoir mes chevaux… Malheureusement je sais que je n'ai plus le droit d'y monter. J'en suis bien consciente car à cause de cela je suis parti en dépressions, c'était ma passion, mon rêve, mon travail, toute ma vie…mais j'ai eu de la chance que Lexa me pardonne et qu'elle reste à mes cotées, je ne serais pas là sans elle, elle est forte, respectueuse, raisonnable et compatissante. Anya a raison, je ne la mérite pas, je l'ai trop blessée, mais je l'aime trop pour m'en séparer.

Lexa devrait arriver dans 5 minutes normalement, faut dire qu'en ce moment elle arrive un peu plus tard que d'habitude à force de ramener cette Clarke chez elle. Je ne sais pas qui est-ce ni à quoi elle ressemble mais Lexa a l'air de l'apprécier assez pour qu'elle m'en parle souvent. Je crois que je vais commencer à me méfier, faudrait que je trouve un moyen de la contacter et de mettre les choses au clair. Je vois la poignée s'actionner, je m'attends à voir Lexa mais c'est Thelonius que je vois entrer.

 **-Bonjour Costia, comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Je vais bien merci.**

 **-Tu en es sur ? Car il faut qu'on le soit, si tu veux partir deux jours à la montagne.**

J'acquiesce de la tête et examine mes jambes.

 **-Elles refonctionneront un jour ?** Il me regarde avec ses yeux tristes, je comprends tout de suite.

 **-Costia, on en a déjà parlé, tu te démoralise …**

 **-Je m'en fiche, réexplique-moi !** Il pousse un petit souffle, s'assois sur le rebord du lit et me prends les mains.

 **-** **La paraplégie est due à une lésion de la moelle épinière dorsale.** **Une paraplégie est habituellement causée par une lésion située en dessous de la** **7è** **me** **vertèbres cervicale et au-dessus de la vertèbre lombaire L2. Dans ton cas tu as subit une paraplégie** **complète car tu as une absence totale de sensibilité et de motricité en dessous de la lésion** **. Tes membres inférieurs ne peuvent plus se mouvoir et ils sont insensibles. Les organes qui se trouvent au même niveau ne peuvent pas fonctionner eux non plus. Après tes nombreuses opérations, tu as fait une levée de l'inhibition psychomotrice, c'est-à-dire que tu as commencé à ressentir de la fatigue, tu perdais ton énergie, ta capacité à penser diminuait. Ses symptômes sont dus à un état de dépression. Alors on a commencé à te donner des antidépresseurs et nous t'avons surveillé. Grace à Lexa qui était là pour toi, tu as su remonter la pente et aller mieux niveau mentale. Pour tes jambes nous avons mis en œuvre des soins spécialisés pour que tu retrouves le plus possible, une autonomie personnelle. A ce jour tu n'as pas retrouvé l'usage de tes jambes. Tu vas avoir une autorisation dans une semaine où tu pourras retourner vivre chez toi.**

 **-Attend quoi !?** Je suis la plus heureuse du monde à ce moment-là ! Je n'avais pas eu d'aussi bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps, bien longtemps !

 **-Je viens de l'apprendre ce matin**. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire et surement que le mien monte jusqu'aux oreilles. Il change d'attitude quand son bip se met à sonner.

 **-Une urgence ?**

 **-Oui, je te laisse. Lexa va surement bientôt arriver !**

Je le regarde partir, j'ai tellement envie d'annoncer ça à Lexa ! On va enfin reprendre une vie normale, enfin presque… Il est 18h30 et Lexa n'est toujours pas là. Je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter, les visites se terminent à 20h00. Elle devrait être là depuis 30 min.

…..

Mes lèvres sont collées au siennes, la chaleur monte, tout semble allez si vite. Je me retire de ces lèvres et l'observe. Je n'avais jamais vu Ontari de cette façon, elle est si belle. Derrière son masque de brute se cache une femme sensible et brisé. Depuis mon enfance je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était comme ça, mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de la réconforter. Elle m'enlève délicatement mon jean, puis mon haut. La porte s'ouvre et Lexa est là me regardant déçu. Je sens la colère monter en elle mais elle s'effondre au sol. Je tente de me lever et aller la voir, mais quelque chose m'en empêche, mes jambes ne bougent plus, je n'en suis plus maître. L'angoisse, la peur, la honte, l'incompréhension et le regret. Ces cinq sentiments, ceux sont ce que je ressens à cette instant précis. **« Costia… », « Costia… », « Réveille-toi, ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir… »**

J'ouvre mes yeux et me rend compte que tout cela n'était qu'un terrible cauchemar…ou plutôt un résumé de ma vie. En face de moi est dressé une magnifique créature, Lexa. Elle est assise sur le rebord du lit et me regarde.

 **-Il est qu'elle heure ?**

 **-19h20.**

 **-Quoi !? Mais attend, on est qu'elle jour, je suis perdu.** Elle me regarde et sourit.

 **-Je suis arrivée il y a 30 min, j'ai dû partir plus tard du travail, quand je suis arrivée tu dormais, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller mais je ne suis pas venu te regarder dormir du coup, je t'ai réveillé.**

Tu ne serais pas parti plus tard à cause d'une certaine Clarke par hasard ? Nan il ne faut pas que je commence à être jalouse, d'ailleurs il y a des choses plus importantes à dire !

 **-J'ai une très très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer !**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Oui, on me libère dans 1 semaine !**

 **-Tu n'es pas dans une prison tu sais ?**

 **-Quand tu commences à y rester des mois entiers, tu ne vois plus ça comme un hôpital…**

 **-Hum hum…** Elle se penche et m'embrasse sur la joue. **Du coup, faudra qu'on remballe toutes tes affaires qui sont ici.**

 **-On pourrait les installer dans un appartement où tu pourrais venir installer tes affaires aussi de ton coté…** Elle se lève sans aucune réaction, se dirige vers la fenêtre et regarde au loin. Après 2,3 minutes de contemplation, elle se retourne enfin vers moi.

 **-Costia, je ne suis pas encore prête à emménager avec toi, je ne veux pas aller trop vite.**

 **-Je comprend Lexa, mais ça fait plus de 4 mois que ça s'est passée et que tu m'as pardonné. Faudrait commencer à aller de l'avant maintenant…**

 **-Tu as cru que c'était si facile !? Tu as cru que parce que je t'ai pardonné, que tout aller redevenir comme avant ? Nan Costia, ça ne se passe pas comme ça, il me faut encore du temps.**

 **-Et moi !? Mon accident, tu as cru que c'était facile ? On a souffert toute les deux !** Je commence à élever la voix, les larmes me montent, mais je me retiens.

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as aucun droit de comparé ton accident à ce que tu m'as fait !**

 **-Je me suis excusé des millions de fois Lexa ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire de plus !** Je baisse le ton pour qu'elle arrête de crier elle aussi, je déteste quand elle crie. Surtout quand ces cris me sont adressés.

 **-Les excuses n'effacent pas les erreurs… Laisse-moi du temps, je ne te dis pas de me laisser seule, mais laisse-moi prendre mon temps.**

 **-…**

 **-J'ai parlé à Anya de notre week-end.** Elle change de sujet comme si de rien était. Comment elle peut faire ça sérieusement !? **Elle m'a obligé à l'inviter, elle veut venir pour te surveiller.**

 **-Invite là.** Mon week-end en amoureuses part clairement à l'eau, mais contre une Anya Woods je ne peux rien faire à part obéir et céder.

 **-T'es sur ?** Elle n'a toujours aucune émotion sur son visage.

Je hoche la tête. Une idée me vient tout à coup. Vu que de toute façon je n'arriverais pas à être seule avec Lexa, je vais passer à un plan b et en profiter pour connaître plus cette Clarke.

 **-T'as qu'à inviter tes amis aussi.**

 **-C'est-à-dire ? Pourquoi faire ?**

 **-Me présenter, apprendre à les connaitre mieux, ça peut être sympa nan ?**

 **-Si tu veux…** Elle vient s'asseoir sur le siège à ma droite et sors son téléphone pour surement les inviter.

(POV Clarke)

Finn est dans la cuisine, il fait le repas. Je le trouve sexy quand il est concentré à cuisiner avec son tablier Hulk. Je le lui ai acheté à Disney, à vrai dire c'est Raven qui m'a obligé à lui acheter, elle devait surement avoir pleins d'idée perverse derrière la tête. Je me lève du canapé et m'approche doucement de lui pour finir par glisser mes mains en dessous des siens, ma tête posée sur son épaule. Il tourne la tête et viens m'embrasser le front et retourne à ces occupations. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas eu des moments comme ça, c'est apaisant. En ce moment j'ai le ressenti que tout va mieux entre nous, plus de tension, plus de prise de tête, on avait peut-être besoin de cette engueulade au final. J'ai de nouveaux sentiments qui se sont créé depuis quelques jours, l'impression que Finn est mon meilleur ami, un ami avec qui je couche. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes pensées. Je me détache délicatement de Finn en l'embrassant dans le cou et pars voir mon téléphone. **« Nouveau message numéro inconnue »**

 **-C'est qui ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas, numéro inconnue.** J'ouvre le message et commence à lire.

« **Salut, c'est Lexa.**

 **Si je te dis, week-end à la montagne avec tous nos amis dont Raven et Finn, ça te tente ?**

 **Si oui, confirme-moi vite. On s'arrangera pour les voitures, les affaires à prendre et tout ce que tu veux savoir.**

 **J'espère que tu es partante ! ;) »**

Je ne sais pas comment elle a eu mon numéro mais ça m'est égale, j'ai carrément envie de ce petit week-end.

 **-C'est Lexa, tiens regarde.** Je lui tends le téléphone pour qu'il lise.

 **-Oui, pourquoi pas, si tu veux.** Je me mets à sauter dans tous les sens et tape des mains sur le bar comme si je jouais de la batterie. Je l'entends rire. Il sait que j'adore la montagne, le lever et le coucher du soleil, admirer les étoiles allongées sur l'herbe fraîche, écouter le ruisseau couler. Je suis excitée à l'idée d'y aller, en plus avec tout le groupe et Lexa. Je prends mon téléphone et l'appelle tout de suite. Une puis deux puis trois bips et enfin au quatrième elle décroche.

 **-Allo ?**

 **-Lexa !?**

 **-Nan, Costia à l'appareil, elle est partie quelques instants, vous êtes ?**

 **-Clarke une amie, et vous êtes ?** Ce prénom ne me dit absolument rien.

 **-…**

 **-Allo ?**

 **-Oui désolé, je suis sa petite amie. Donc tu es la fameuse Clarke…** Petite amie !? Je crois que je ne comprends pas très bien là, tout se mélange dans ma tête. C'est donc elle qui lui prend tout son temps, c'est elle qui la fait se pressé le soir ? Cette fameuse « amie ». Elle m'aurait menti ? Mais pourquoi ? Pas assez confiance ? Elle n'assume pas ? J'entends rire au téléphone.

 **\- Clarke ? Toujours là ?**

 **-Oui, tu veux dire quoi par « cette fameuse Clarke » ?** Elle rit à nouveau.

 **-Rien laisse tomber, tu veux lui laisser un message ?**

 **-Euh…non je lui demanderais demain, merci.**

 **-Je ne crois pas non, demain elle ne travaille pas.** Nan mais c'est qui cette fille ? Elle a cru quoi ? Elle me parle comme si je n'étais rien ni personne !

 **-Je ne comprend pas là, elle ne travaille pas le Jeudi ?**

 **-Si mais elle a pris deux jours de congés pour moi, donc tu ne risques pas de la voir avant ce week-end au chalet.**

 **-Je…Je fais comment pour la contacter du coup ? Je ne sais pas quoi prendre ni où on vas moi.**

 **-Bah tu te débrouille mais là elle est occupée du coup je te dis à ce week-end, j'ai hâte de te connaitre !** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens de l'ironie dans sa voix, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me raccroche au nez ! Quelle conna*** ! Finn vient entourer ses bras autour de moi et me câline, d'habitude il a le don de me détendre mais là cette fois ci ça ne fonctionne pas. Il balance mes cheveux d'un côté et se retire brusquement comme s'il avait vu quelque chose d'horrible sur ma nuque.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

 **-C'est quoi ça !?** Il n'a pas l'air content, il est furieux. Il pointe du doigt mon cou.

 **-De quoi ? Je ne…Ahhh mon tatouage !**

 **-Oui ton tatouage, depuis quand tu es tatouée ?**

 **-Depuis que Raven est arrivée ici, cadeau d'arrivée !**

 **-Je ne rigole pas Clarke, c'est des conneries ces trucs ! Ça te bousille la peau ! Tu ne m'en a même pas parler en plus !**

 **-Bah j'aime bien moi, et puis c'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux, tu t'es bien drogué à ce que je sache.**

 **-C'est différent j'étais un ado influençable.**

Je croise mes bras et le regarde avec un sourire qui veut clairement dire « tu te fou de moi !? ». Il souffle et vient poser ces mains dans mon cou et m'embrasse.

 **-Tu m'énerve à avoir toujours raison ! Mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles.**

Je ne réponds pas car je ne n'ai rien à dire, il me tourne et observe ma nuque.

 **-Pourquoi cette phrase ?**

 **-Je l'aime bien.** Il s'en tient à cette explication et vient m'enlacer.

…..

 **Le lendemain**

Mlle Woods m'a convoqué dans son bureau ce matin. Ça ne m'inspire rien de bon. Je suis plantée devant sa porte depuis 5 bonnes minutes, je n'ose pas entrer. Je ne sais pas se qui m'attend derrière et je préfère rester encore un peu dans l'ignorance. Nan mais sans rire je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis convoqué, d'après mes souvenirs je n'ai rien fait de mauvais, j'ai même plutôt bien bosser. Si on me vire, je vais faire quoi moi après ? Travailler à Arkadia ? C'est pas du tout ma spécialité. Bon je prends mon courage à deux mains et je toque.

- **Entres !** J'ouvre la porte et passe la tête. Oh mon dieu ! Je réalise ! Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! La seconde est la sœur de Lexa. Comment aurais-je pu le deviner avant ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue en tant que chef adjoint.

 **-Vous m'avez demandé ?**

 **-Oui viens t'asseoir.** Je fais ce qu'elle m'ordonne, pour tout dire je suis un peu stressé. Elle me regarde et se penche en avant sur son bureau. Elle entrelace ses mains et parle enfin.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucun reproche à te faire, coté boulot c'est parfait mais tu n'es pas là pour ça.** Tout à coup je sens mon corps se décontracter et mon cœur ralentir. **Je voudrais te parler en tant qu'Anya et non en tant que patronne si tu le veux bien.** Je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir, mais je veux bien savoir.

 **-Oui, oui pas de soucis.**

 **-Voilà, je voudrais te parler de Lexa…** Lexa lui a parlé de moi ? Ou alors elle s'est rendu compte que je la regardais un peu trop, et vue qu'elle a une petite amie elle veut que je m'éloigne… Je ne sais pas, j'ai trop d'hypothèses qui se forment dans ma tête ! **J'ai remarqué que Lexa et toi vous vous rapprochiez et je trouve ça bien qu'elle ait trouvé une amie comme toi. Je ne te connais pas encore bien mais j'ai entendu parlé de toi, et il paraît que tu es une bonne personne. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas lui faire de mal, elle a déjà trop souffert par le passé. C'est simple, tu lui fais du mal je te casse les jambes, tu ne lui fais rien de mal, je t'aime bien.**

Ouah ! Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! A vrai dire je trouve ça assez chou qu'Anya la protège car je sais que Lexa a l'air de bien se défendre. Je ne me vois en aucun cas faire du mal à Lexa, jamais de la vie. J'ai déjà « peur » de la toucher donc lui faire du mal, c'est inimaginable.

 **-Je comprend et j'essayerais de ne pas la blesser.**

 **-Nan tu n'essayerais pas, tu le feras .** Elle a cet air si strict qu'elle n'avait pas au Trikru.

 **-C'est compris. J'aurais une question de mon côté.**

 **-Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Tu pourrais me donner l'adresse de Lexa car je n'arrive pas à la joindre sur son portable, sa petite amie l'aurait kidnappé pour 2 jours, mais vu que j'ai des questions pour ce week-end j'aimerais bien la voir.**

 **-Pas de soucis.** Elle prend un post-it et y marque quelque-chose puis en me tendant le papier elle me dit. **Ne te laisse pas faire face à Costia, elle a l'air intimidante à première vue, mais ce n'est qu'une faible au fond.** Ouah ! Son sourire ressemble beaucoup à celui de Lexa, il est sincère. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Tris m'en parle tout le temps. Je prends le papier que l'on me tend, c'est écrit « **7 avenue des Trigedakru ».**

 **-Merci !** Je sors du bureau, fier de moi. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter là face à une certaine Costia.

…..

(POV Lexa)

Costia ne me lâche plus depuis hier soir, elle ne veut plus que je la quitte même pour des cafés ou une pause pipi, rien, je suis condamné à rester collée à elle à vie, du moins jusqu'à vendredi. Tout le monde m'a confirmé pour le week-end sauf Clarke ou même Raven. Étrange… même Tris a confirmé alors que l'on ne se connait que de vue, bon je parie que c'est pour Anya qu'elle vient mais ce n'est pas le problème. Il faut que j'appelle Clarke. Je retire ma main de celle de Costia, elle grogne, je prends mon téléphone qui est sur la table de chevet et cherche le numéro de Clarke. Introuvable, il n'est ni dans mes messages ni dans mes contacts.

 **-Costia tu as touché à mon tél ?**

 **-Non pourquoi ?**

 **-Je n'ai plus le numéro de Clarke et elle ne m'a toujours pas confirmé pour le chalet.**

 **-Quelle importance ? Une de plus ou une de moins ?** Je la fusille du regard, pourquoi elle dis ça ? Clarke est comme même une… une quoi d'ailleurs ? Amie ? Connaissance ? Je ne sais pas mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter.

 **-Ça m'inquiète…** Elle souffle.

 **-Demande à Anya si elle était au boulot aujourd'hui.**

 **-Pas bête, je vais carrément la voir, je devais lui demander un truc.** Une échappatoire ! Ce n'est pas que la présence de Costia me gêne, c'est juste que je n'en peux plus de voir ces murs blanc d'hôpital !

 **-Attend ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas juste l'appeler ?**

 **-Désolé je dois la voir.** Je l'embrasse sur le front et me lève du lit. Elle m'attrape par la veste que je suis en train d'enfiler.

 **-Attend… Je veux un bisou.** Elle me tire vers elle et m'embrasse. Je m'écarte au plus vite d'elle, mais pas trop pour pas qu'elle le remarque, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de chose. Je veux sortir et au plus vite ! Je lâche un « Bye » et m'enfuis de cette prison. Costia a raison, il ne manque plus que les uniformes orange et les gardes et on y est.

…..

J'ai dû mettre à peine 20 min pour arriver à « Heda », record battue ! Il est 18h15, si j'ai de la chance, ma sœur travaille encore. Je monte au plus vite au dernier étage, j'ai pris les escaliers, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de monter 55 étages en courant mais le fait est que je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchie. J'arrive enfin au dernier étage, légèrement essoufflé. J'entre dans le bureau de ma sœur sans toquer.

 **-Oups, je vais repasser dans quelques secondes !** J'explose de rire et je me cache derrière la porte. Anya est assise sur son bureau et elle parle à Tris qui elle est assise sur le siège, je ne sais pas si j'ai empêché quelque chose mais je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur agir ainsi avec une employée ! Les temps changent !

 **-Lexa, entre tu ne nous dérange absolument pas !** Elle sait très bien ce que je pense.

- **Je n'en suis pas si sûr, vous vous êtes rhabillé, c'est bon ?**

 **-Arrête de dire des conneries Lexa et rentre bon sang !** Elle me crie dessus, j'entre et je vois Tris rouge écarlate et ma sœur toujours assise, les bras croisés qui me fusille du regard. Tris se lève pour partir mais je la retiens.

 **-Reste je n'en ai pas pour longtemps**. Elle se rassoit sans un mot. **Je voulais juste savoir si Clarke est venu travailler aujourd'hui.**

 **-Oui elle était là pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour savoir, elle ne répond pas pour ce week-end.**

 **-Peut-être parce que tu as raté son appel car tu étais trop occupé à tripoter une certaine Costia.**

 **-Attend comment tu sais ça ? Et on ne fait rien si tu veux savoir.** Je jette un coup d'œil à Tris qui nous écoute, je n'aime pas parler de ça avec ma sœur et encore moins avec une inconnue.

 **\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, tu…** Tris la coupe.

 **-Clarke est parti il y a une demi-heure, elle est peut-être chez elle.**

 **-Merci je vais voir, je vous dis à vendredi, pas de cochonnerie.** Je lance un clin d'œil à Tris ce qui la met très mal à l'aise, je ne regarde pas ma sœur, car je sais qu'elle est en train de me tuer du regard, je ris et sort.

…..

Je l'ai cherché partout, chez elle, au travail à Finn, à la plage d'Arkadia et même au Trikru mais personne. Elle est introuvable, il est 20h30 et pas de nouvelle. Je décide alors de rentrer chez moi.

Le trajet me semble interminable, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer et en plus j'ai faim ! Alors quand j'ai faim je suis 4x plus chiante que d'habitude, je râle, je suis désagréable, je détruis tout sur mon passage. Je me gare devant chez moi, prend mes affaires et avance vers l'entrée. Il y a quelqu'un devant chez moi, une silhouette est assise contre le mur juste avant ma porte, elle semble dormir. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui c'est, il fait trop sombre. Je m'approche et reconnais ces cheveux d'or, ces formes parfaites, ce visage magnifique, ces yeux bleues qui sont fermés malheureusement, cette bouche… Elle est là, alors que je la cherchais depuis pratiquement 2 heures, elle m'attendait elle aussi. J'aime la voir dormir paisiblement mais là il faut que je la réveille. Je pose mes affaires sur le sol, m'accroupis devant elle et secoue délicatement son épaule. Toutes mes envies de meurtres dû à ma faim s'envole.

 **-Clarke…Faut que tu te lèves.** Elle grogne puis s'étire. Elle frotte ces yeux tel une enfant et lorsqu'elle me voit elle sursaute.

 **-Lexa !?**

 **-Oui, je vais t'aider à te lever.** Je lui tends ma main, elle hésite un instant puis cède. Je la relève et je récupère mes affaires. J'ouvre la porte et me retourne pour la regarder. **Tu veux entrer ?**

(POV Clarke)

Je ne pensais pas que j'allais m'endormir aussi vite. Je regarde ma montre « **21h00** », à ouais quand même, Finn doit surement s'inquiété ! Je vois Lexa ouvrir sa porte et se retourner vers moi, elle me plonge dans ses yeux, ce vert m'attire au plus profond d'elle.

 **-Tu veux entrer ?** Bien sûr que non, j'ai dormi pendant 2 heures devant ta porte juste pour me reposer. Heureusement je ne lui ai pas répondu ça, elle m'aurait envoyé chier je pense, je me contente d'un hochement de tête. J'entre dans le monde de Lexa ou plutôt sa maison. Quand on rentre on voit au milieu de la pièce un salon avec un canapé d'angle blanc et marron et deux sièges assorties qui forment à eux trois un triangle, il y a un tapis blanc qui prend pratiquement toute la pièce. Il y a une cheminé moderne à droite avec à coté une plante qui fait pratiquement ma taille et au fond une table ronde en bois pour 4 personnes. Il y a un escalier au fond à gauche et une véranda qui part de l'escalier à la table. Deux portes coulissantes se trouvent en dessous de l'escalier, une est ouverte, je peux y voir un dressing. Les murs sont blancs et le sol est en bois. Lexa prend ma veste, la pend et pose ses clés sur la table et ouvre la véranda.

 **-Je vais te faire visiter, tu me suis ?**

 **-C'est magnifique Lexa…** Elle me sourit puis monte les escaliers, et je la suis.

De l'étage on voit le salon, il y a des barrières tout le long du trou où l'on voit le salon. A l'étage i portes, elle me fait visiter chacune d'elles. Les murs et le sol sont de la même couleur que le salon.

 **-Ici c'est la chambre d'Anya…** Elle ouvre la première porte pour me montrer la chambre. Il y a un lit qui est pratiquement posé au sol, le sommier est en bois, il est minuscule il doit arriver au niveau de ma malléole. Le lit a des nuances de gris différentes dont une qui est assorti aux murs de la chambre. Il y a une plante à côté du lit puis des décorations tout le long d'un mur.

 **-Le dessin est magnifique…** Il est placé au-dessus du lit, c'est une femme asiatique en noir et blanc, on dirait une guerrière. Elle a dans ses mains une épée qu'elle pointe vers le bas, comme pour achever quelqu'un. Lexa referme la porte puis m'ouvre celle d'en face.

 **-C'est celle d'Echo, ma deuxième sœur, tu la peux être croisé au Trikru, c'est elle la chef.**

La chambre d'Echo est plus…comment dire… bestial. Les murs sont beiges et le sol est en bois blanc. Il y a au pied du lit une peau de…je n'en sers rien en vérité. Le lit est pratiquement identique à celui de la chambre précédente. Il y a quelques rangements, des décorations africaines et un tigre en tribal dessiné sur le mur. On passe à la troisième chambre.

 **-Celle de Gustus…** Clairement, c'est une chambre d'homme. Les murs et le sol sont identiques, du bois, bizarrement c'est joli. Le lit gris, ça doit être un truc de famille, des meubles et un dressing juste pour lui. Après avoir brièvement regarder les autres chambres, Lexa me laisse entrée dans la dernière chambre qui semble être la sienne.

 **-Et celle-là c'est…** Je la coupe ayant deviné.

 **-La tienne.** Cette fois Lexa me laisse entrer dans la chambre, elle est totalement différente des autres. Elle est beaucoup plus sombre, les murs sont d'un noir brillant et le sol est en bois noir. Il y a un tapis rouge foncé devant le lit. Le sommier est rouge foncé et le lit est noir. Les couleurs sont sombres mais ça lui correspond. Un tableau qui prend pratiquement tout le mur est exposé au-dessus du lit. Il y est peint quelques choses d'assez abstrait, comme un masque qui coule. En dessous des yeux il y a une phrase inscrite mais je ne comprends pas le sens « **Jus drein jus daun** ». Dernier petit détail, au-dessus des yeux, il y a un comme un engrenage, un cercle à 12 cotés, je ne sais pas trop à quoi ça correspond mais ce tableau est très original et beau. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais il y a un rideau rouge, elle l'ouvre et me laisse y entrer. C'est une salle de bain approprié. Elle est complètement différente de sa chambre, les murs sont en cailloux gris et blanc, le sol est un mélange de beige et de gris. Il y a un bain, des toilettes, un évier, un miroir qui prend la longueur du mur et des bougies par ci par là. Après m'avoir fait visiter sa maison, elle m'invite à m'installer dehors sur la terrasse, ou plutôt le jardin terrasse. La terrasse est en bois et il y a un jaccousi assorti. Il y a des transats, un hamac et une table en bois. Elle tire une chaise de table et m'invite à m'asseoir, elle fait de même pour elle en face de moi.

 **-Ta maison est vraiment magnifique, c'est un rêve d'habiter ici.**

 **-C'est vrai que j'ai eu de la chance…Bon alors pourquoi je t'ai trouvé endormie sur le seuil de ma porte ?** On éclate de rire au même moment.

 **-J'ai pas réussi à te contacter du coup j'ai voulu te voir en personne.**

 **-Et tu m'explique comment tu sais où j'habite ?** Elle me sourit à moitié.

 **-Ça c'est top secret, j'ai des talents d'agent secret INCONTOURNABLE.** Elle rit, j'aime tellement son sourire, c'est enivrant.

 **-Tes talents incontournable super secret, ce ne serait pas Anya par hasard !?**

 **-Merde alors ! Je n'ai pas été assez discrète !** Elle explose de rire. Je pensais me ridiculisais mais faut croire que ça la fait rire. Elle se calme et reprend un air sérieux.

 **-Du coup pour ce week-end ?**

 **-Je t'ai appelé pour te confirmer mais je suis tombée sur Costia.** Son visage se décompose, c'est la première fois que je la vois autant rougir et en même temps être déçu. **J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?** Elle m'inquiète… Elle tourne la tête vers le jardin et se cache derrière ses cheveux.

 **-Lexa… ?** Elle se tourne et plonge enfin ses yeux dans les miens. Je n'aime pas se regard là, il est triste, coléreux et déçu.

- **Désolé…c'est pas toi…tu disais ?**

 **-T'es sur ça va ? C'est parce que tu voulais pas me le dire ?**

 **-Quoi !? Nan nan pas du tout enfin…tu…ça te dérange ? Le fait que je sois gay ? D'habitude je ne me cache pas c'est juste que là…je voulais pas qu'entre nous les choses changent…**

 **-Nan t'inquiète pas du tout, ce n'est pas la sexualité qui m'importe chez les personnes, c'est eux tout entier.** Je lui souris pour la rassurée. Elle baisse le regard pour regarder ses mains. **Mais c'est quoi " les choses entre nous " ?** Je la taquine pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle me regarde rouge tomate, bouche ouverte mais rien ne sors.

 **-Je…on…tu…enfin…**

 **-Donc ça se passe comment pour ce week-end ?** Elle a l'air rassuré que je change de sujet, elle reprend sa couleur normale et elle se remet à parler.

 **-On se rejoint tous chez Link vendredi vers 20h avec nos valises prêtes. On dort chez lui et le lendemain matin on part, je pense que on va s'organiser pour ne pas prendre plein de voitures. On repart dimanche en soirée et on vous ramène tous chez vous.**

 **-Ça me va, merci de m'avoir invité en tout cas. D'habitude c'est dur de ce faire des amis quand on déménage mais ici tout le monde t'accueille bras ouvert.**

 **-Bienvenue à Polis !** Elle me fait un clin d'œil et sors son téléphone pour le regarder. **Il se fait tard, tu veux manger ici ? Les filles et Papa ne mangent pas là ce soir.**

Dans ma tête c'est un « oui! » mais après réflexion Finn va sérieusement s'inquiéter.

 **-Je n'ai pas prévenu Finn que j'étais là, il doit se demander ce que je fais, du coup…**

 **-Je comprend, t'as besoin que je te ramène chez toi ?**

 **-Je vais marcher, ça me fera du bien merci.** Elle se lève et m'apporte ma veste.

 **-Quelle galanterie !** Elle me fait son plus grand sourire et me raccompagne jusqu'à la porte.

 **-Bon ben à vendredi alors ?** Elle se penche vers moi, pose sa main sur mon avant-bras et m'embrasse la joue. Je ne vais pas la laisser sans tiré comme ça cette fois-ci ! Je glisse ma main dans son cou, geste peut être déplacé mais je m'en fiche, et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je sais que ce geste ne la laisse pas indifférente car elle est perturbée et à vrai dire moi aussi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agit comme ça. C'est venu tout seul. Je lui sors un « bisous ! »,je pars et ne me retourne pas, j'en ai extrêmement envie mais je me retiens. Elle joue avec mes nerfs, et moi les siens.

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **C'est tout pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous à plu en comm! J'adore lire vos hypothèses et impression!**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire et de me commenter, ça me fait super plaisir ! Continuez !**

 **Info :** **Je dois dire que j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche pour l'accident de Costia, je voulais être sûr de ce que je dit , j'espère que ça n'est pas faux.**

 **Reviews :**

 **-** Chatonpower : On va commencer à en apprendre de plus en plus t'inquiète pas ;) Nan car bien sur c'est une fanfiction Clexa et non Finnarke.

 **-** Little Monkey Fanfic : Encore merci!

 **On se retrouve ce week-end !**

 **Xoxo Lauraaaa01**


	6. Révélations

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Je vous aime déjà ! (Je suis très sentimentale ^^)**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 6 ! Pleins de chose se passe dans ce chapitre, pleins de petits point de vue ! Des relations qui accélèrent ! Le bordel quoi ! :) J'avoue qu'il est plus court que d'habitude mais je ne voulais pas en dire plus, pas pour l'instant!**

 **Grace à vous je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! :)**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Révélations

(POV Clarke)

 **-Alors avec Anya ?** Tris lève la tête de ces pâtes pour me regarder rouge tomate. J'ai touché le point faible !

 **-Comment ça ?** Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser ce week-end !

 **\- Tu l'aimes bien non ? Plutôt canon, bon je t'avoue elle a l'air un peu froide, ça doit être de famille.** Je ris à ma remarque, elle me lance un regard curieux avec en supplément un petit sourire mesquin. Merde elle m'a cramé.

 **-Développe.** Je suis tombée dans mon propre piège, qu'elle abrutie !

 **-Rien j'ai juste remarqué que Lexa était pareil.** Elle ne veut pas en finir là.

 **-Hum, hum et sinon tu as découvert d'autres trucs sur elle ?** Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça !

- **Elle m'a surtout appris qu'Anya s'intéresse à toi…** Gagné ! Elle est mal à l'aise, faut pas jouer avec moi à ce jeu !

 **-Tu as surement dû l'apprendre hier soir, quand elle t'a invité à rentrer chez elle.** Là c'est bon, je suis mal…

- **Comment tu sais ça toi ?** Elle rit, elle m'a eu !

 **-J'ai des talents d'agent secret.** Elle me chuchote ça comme si c'est personne ne devait entendre.

 **-Tu as surtout des talents à aller séduire la patronne.** Oui ! J'ai repris la partie !

 **-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir !?**

 **-Haha ! Je le savais !** Je lève les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, les clients du Trikru me regardent d'un air suspect. **Alors vous deux, ça se passe comment ? Au bureau !?**

 **-Rrrah arrête un peu, déjà y'a pas de « nous deux », y'a rien. Je fais tout pour lui montrer qu'elle me plaît mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est aveugle, ou juste qu'elle ne veut pas le voir… Peut-être qu'elle est hétéro !**

 **-Stop ! Arrête un peu, et même si elle était, face à toi ça deviendra une lesbienne pur et dur t'en fais pas !** Ça la fait rire.

 **-Nan mais peut-être que je ne l'intéresse pas…**

 **-Ou peut être qu'elle ne veut pas aller trop vite parce que tu bosse pour elle je te rappelle. Mais si tu veux Lex et moi, on fera notre petite enquête…** Je lui lance un clin d'œil mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il l'intéresse.

 **-Je vois, « Lex » et toi…. C'est nouveau ce petit surnom ?**

 **-Je… C'est juste un surnom.**

 **-Un surnom ? C'est mignon ça, tu sais qu'elle est 100% gay elle ? Tu as toute tes chances.**

 **-Je te rappelle que je suis avec Finn, c'est juste une amie.**

 **-Une amie très très sexy, comme sa sœur d'ailleurs.** Elle me lance un clin d'œil et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire.

 **-Bon on doit retourner bosser, Anya va s'inquiété.** J'étais obliger, ça me tentait trop, elle me frappe l'épaule et s'est reparti pour des heures de boulot !

…

(POV Lincoln)

J'hésite, celle en or me paraît parfaite, mais celle en argent me plaît énormément aussi. Faut que j'appelle quelqu'un qui peux m'aider ! Et qui peut mieux m'aider que son frère ?

 **-Allo Bell ?**

 **-Ouais ?**

 **-T'es occupé ?**

 **-Je bosse là, quelque chose de grave ?**

 **-Nan juste le truc de la dernière fois et j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est plutôt urgent.**

 **-Ok, je m'arrange avec le boss et j'arrive, t'es où ?**

 **-La bijouterie de la plage.**

 **-J'arrive, a plus !**

J'ai dû attendre à peine 10 minutes, que Bellamy était là.

 **-Merci vraiment, tu ne peux pas savoir à qu'elle point j'angoisse.**

 **\- T'es plus sûr ?**

 **-Pas du tout, mais de son côté elle n'acceptera peut-être pas surtout que je suis plutôt distant ces temps ci, et elle se trouve peut-être trop jeune, je peux comprendre j'ai 24 ans et elle 20. C'est trop tôt, tu penses que c'est trop tôt ?**

 **-Et mec arrête tout de suite, je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur aussi heureuse qu'avec toi, je te promets quelle t'aime. Mais la vraie question c'est « Est-ce que toi tu l'aimes ? »**

 **-Tu peux pas savoir à quelle point ! Je me prendrais une balle pour elle, je ferais les 400 coups pour elle. Je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans elle, je ne serais même plus un homme…C'est la femme de ma vie.**

 **-Parfait ! Parfait, mais ces mots là tu peux les garder pour les vœux de mariages !** Il me tape dans l'épaule, je suis heureux qu'il accepte que je demande sa sœur en mariage. **Bon alors c'est laquelle que tu veux lui offrir ?** Je lui montre les deux bagues. **Celle en or me parait très bien !** Elle est en or blanc avec un diamant de centre. **Ouais celle-là est la bonne !**

…..

(POV Clarke)

Toute mes affaires sont prêtes, il ne reste plus qu'à partir chercher Raven et c'est bon, notre week-end va commencer !

- **Chérie t'es prête ?**

 **-Oui, oui n'oublie pas qu'on doit prendre Raven en passant.** Il m'embrasse le front et ferme la porte. On descend dans le Hall et Finn part chercher la voiture. Octavia est dans le Hall avec ses affaires, elle fait les 100 pas.

 **-O ! Ça va ?**

 **-Clarke ! Je…je sais pas.**

 **-Quoi qu'est ce qui a ?** Elle a l'air inquiète.

 **-Je crois que Link me trompe ?** Je lui prends les mains pour la calmer, et l'oblige à me regarder.

 **-O qu'est-ce que tu dis, Link ne ferait jamais ça !**

 **-Ça fait 1 semaine qu'il m'évite, il ne fait que de parler à mon frère. Bell ne veut rien me dire, il dit que ce n'est rien de grave. Je sais quand il se passe quelque chose ! Ils me mentent tous les deux !**

 **-Je suis sûr que Bell à raison, c'est ton frère. Si Link te trompait, il lui aurait déjà casser la tête. Arrête de t'angoisser, vient-on t'emmène chez lui.** Elle acquiesce de la tête et me suit. Finn nous prend en voiture devant l'hôtel. Octavia n'arrête pas de taper nerveusement du pied, elle m'inquiète. On s'arrête pour prendre Raven.

 **-Salut les poules ! Tiens O !** Raven s'installe à l'arrière avec O. **Bon alors les filles, prêtes pour un week-end qui s'annonce pas mal du tout ?**

 **-Raven je suis là tu sais.** Finn lui fait signe de la main.

 **-Je sais ma poule, je sais. Vous savez qui il y aura ?** Octavia reste muette.

 **-J'en sais rien, je sais juste que il y a le groupe habituel et Costia.**

 **-Costia !? C'est qui elle ?**

 **-La petite amie de Lexa.** Octavia ne réagit à rien, elle regarde le paysage défilé sans aucune émotion.

 **-Genre ! Depuis quand ? Je ne savais pas que Lexa préférait les moules aux frites.**

 **-Raven ! Tu crains là !** Elle explose de rire et moi aussi je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, sa remarque était quand même vulgaire mais bien lancé.

 **-Rrroh c'est pour rire, je l'aime bien moi ce petit raton laveur.**

 **-Raton laveur ?**

 **-Ouais je sais pas, elle a le même regard.** Je ris, elle a beaucoup d'imagination !

 **-Tu n'arrêtes jamais de dire des conneries toi !**

Finn se gare dans la rue où habite Lincoln. On descend les bagages de la voiture, je vois Octavia hésitante **. Je suis sûr que c'est rien**. Elle me fait un sourire forcé, elle n'est pas aussi optimiste que moi. Raven saute sur la porte pour toqué. C'est une femme inconnue qui nous ouvre, elle est grande. Elle a les cheveux légèrement en bataille, plutôt bouclé. Elle a un visage lisse et des yeux marron magnifique.

 **-Euh j'ai dû me tromper de maison.** Raven se retourne mais la femme nous appelle.

 **-Hey ! Vous êtes Riri Fifi et Loulou ?** Sous nos regards interrogateurs elle reprend. **Désolé c'est Lincoln qui m'a demandé de vous appeler comme ça…** On explose de rire.

 **-Je pense que je suis Riri donc oui.** Raven remonte les escaliers et on la suit en entrant.

 **-Je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Luna, la sœur de Link. Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés, Lincoln rentre dans pas longtemps.** Luna nous salue et quand elle voit O, c'est yeux s'écarquillent. **Octavia ! Ça fait longtemps !** Elle l'enlace mais entame vite leur étreinte quand la sonnette retentit.

Luna se dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Elle fait entrer Monty, Maya, Monroe, Jasper, Harper. Elle nous prend les affaires et les montes en haut. J'ai un mauvais souvenir de cette maison, comme alcool, dispute, langue, vomissement, gueule de bois… La sonnette retentit à nouveau mais cette fois quand Luna ouvre la porte, elle pousse un cri strident et semble sauter dans les bras de quelqu'un. Quand j'entends Luna crier son nom, mon cœur saute un battement.

 **-Lexa ! Tu m'as manqué ! Entrez !** Je vois d'abord des roulettes, puis un fauteuil roulant où une jeune femme y est assise puis Lexa la poussant. La jeune femme est magnifique, elle a des cheveux blonds qui lui tombent aux épaules et des yeux bleus. Elle a l'air grande et mince, typique du stéréotype féminin parfait. En entrant Lexa me sourit timidement puis passe son regard sur la femme assise. Lexa prend ces affaires et les montent à l'étage, la femme avance vers moi en poussant son siège et me tend la main.

 **-Je suppose que tu dois être Clarke, on s'est eu au téléphone.** Ouah je m'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de copine. C'est vrai qu'à première vue elle est très intimidante! Costia est en chaise roulante, je comprends mieux pourquoi Lexa passe beaucoup de temps avec elle. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre, je pensais que Costia était tout sauf ça.

 **-Je…Oui, tu es Costia.** Je lui sers la main mais elle en profite pour me tirer vers elle et me chuchoter à l'oreille.

- **Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'enfin te rencontrer.** Elle me relâche le poignet, je dois dire qu'elle me tenait vraiment fort, j'ai la marque de ses doigts sur mon poignet. Je me redresse et la regarde questionné. Elle me sourit, un sourire magnifique mais surement faux. J'entends Lexa redescendre des escaliers, Costia tourne son regard vers elle, elle la dévore du regard. Je suis en admiration devant cette Costia, elle est vraiment parfaite. Je sens des doigts s'entourés autours des miens. C'est Finn qui me tire vers lui. Il me plaque contre son torse et m'explique qu'il est très content de partir avec moi et nos amis, qu'il m'aime et il finit par m'embrasser tendrement. Je me retire délicatement et vois Raven derrière Finn s'aérer le visage avec ses mains et me sourire avec un air pervers. Cette fille n'a que sa en tête, mais je l'aime tellement. Depuis que je suis avec Finn je passe de moins en moins de temps avec elle et ma mère n'en parlons pas ! Ma mère… depuis qu'elle est ici, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois… Je crains quand même. La pauvre, elle n'est venu que pour moi... Pendant que j'étais partie loin dans mes pensées, Lincoln, Bellamy, Anya, Tris et Echo étaient arrivés. Lincoln nous répartit dans les chambres, c'est une maison gigantesque, une villa. Il doit y avoir 8 chambres, 5 salles de bain et 2 cuisines. C'est immense, et sans compter le jardin et la piscine de dehors. Pendant que Lincoln indique les chambres où chacun peut s'installer, Lexa ne m'adresse aucun regard, elle est trop occupée par sa petite amie, j'ai l'impression de n'être personne, une inconnue. Lincoln installe O dans sa chambre, il place Jasper et Maya dans une chambre, Anya et Echo dans une autre puis Monty et Harper dans la chambre d'à côté, je ne savais pas qu'il était ensemble c'est deux la. Il met Finn et moi dans une chambre et Lexa et Costia dans celle d'à côté. Raven accepte de partager un lit avec Bellamy, il se retrouve dans la chambre d'en face. Tris prend la dernière chambre libre après que Monroe est décidé de dormir sur le canapé. Après avoir pris une douche, on se rejoint tous à table.

(POV Raven)

Bellamy sort de la salle de bain, serviette autour de la taille. Quand il voit que je le matte bien comme il faut il me dit.

 **-Tu veux que je l'enlève ?**

 **-Quelque chose qu'il faut apprendre sur moi, c'est que c'est moi qui décide. Du coup si je veux te l'enlever, je te l'enlève.** Il me sourit puis son sourire se transforme tout d'un coup en inquiétude.

 **-Rassure moi, t'es pas du genre 50 nuances de Grey ?** J'explose de rire.

 **-Je n'irais peut-être pas jusque-là, mais là je suis désolé on doit descendre manger…** Il rit et pars se rhabiller. Quand il sort il est en caleçon superman. Je dois dire que ces abdos me font littéralement fondre…

Je pars chercher Clarke dans sa chambre mais en ouvrant la porte je tombe sur Harper et Monty en fin d'action, heureusement pour moi.

 **-La prochaine fois je ferait plus attention où ma meilleure amie dort!**

 **-Raven...On est..**

Je claque la porte avant d'entendre le blabla qu'ils allaiten me sortir comme quoi il est désolé et que j'aurais du toquer.

Quand je descend, un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, tout le monde est en pyjama, la salle à manger ressemble à une colonie de vacances. Je regarde un peu tout le monde quand je vois Lexa lancer des regards désireux à Clarke, je ne saisis pas très bien ce qu'il se passe mais ça à l'air d'être assez croustillants. Je vais mener mon enquête ! Bellamy part rejoindre Finn tandis que moi je trie mon amie un peu à l'écart, je remarque que Lexa nous suis du regard.

 **-Tu peux m'expliquer ces regards avec Lexa ? Naaaaaaan, attend ! T'as couché avec elle ! Tu me la même pas dis ! Et Finn !?** Elle me lance un regard noir, qui me fais froid dans le dos… j'aime ce jeu avec elle.

 **-RAVEN ! Arrête de parler aussi fort ! Surtout pour balancer des conneries ! J'ai pas couché avec Lexa !** Elle vérifie si personne ne nous écoute.

 **-Toi tu sais pas me mentir petite cachotière…Ou sinon c'est que cette petite Lexa t'attire plus que bien…**

 **-Raven arrête, je suis avec Finn !** Elle essaye de m'en dissuader mais je ne suis pas bête.

 **-Mais… ?**

 **-Y'as pas de « mais ».**

 **-Clarke, Clarke,** Je prend un ton désespéré, **je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je sais très bien quand il se passe quelque chose.** Son regard destructif change en un regard inquiet et perdu.

 **-Tu me promet de ne rien dire ?**

 **-Clarke….** Attends elle se fou de moi ? Ça doit faire 20 ans que l'on est meilleure amie, je parie que même dans l'utérus de ma mère on était déjà amis!

 **-Je…sincèrement je suis perdu…Je sais plus où j'en suis…j'aime Finn mais...**

 **-Mais Lexa t'attire énormément.**

 **-Ça se voit tant que ça?** Elle m'inquiète, elle a l'air toute chamboulé.

 **-On dirait que vous allez vous sauter dessus. Je te donne mon avis. Finn est un gamin formidable le meilleur que tu es eu. Wells à côté ne vaut rien, ce n'est qu'une merde, une vraie Clarke. Lexa je la connais peu, c'est une belle femme c'est sûr mais je ne la connais pas, je ne peux pas la juger. La seule question que j'ai à te poser c'est « Est-ce que tu serais prête à laisser 3 ans de relation sérieuse pour une fille que tu connais depuis peu ? »** Elle n'a pas eu le temps de me répondre que Finn nous appelle pour manger. J'ai l'impression que Finn l'a sauvé car elle avait l'air perdu avec ma question.

Ils sont déjà tous assis, je m'assis à côté de Bell et Clarke, elle s'assoit entre moi et Lexa. Elle se tourne vers moi, soucieuse. Elle m'inquiète vraiment, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire la ronge, il faut que je continue cette discussions plus tard...

Pendant le repas, tout le monde se chauffe, Bellamy ne fait que de me faire du pied, Tris fait les yeux doux à Anya, Finn regarde Clarke qui elle fixe son assiette, Monty et Harper se dévore du regard et Link est tout sourire avec O qui elle a l'air plus décontracté que dans la voiture. Costia tant qu'à elle a sa main droite posé sur la cuisse de Lexa. On lu a installé un siège spéciale pour quelle puisse manger avec nous.

Ce soir il allait se passer beaucoup de choses, et pas les choses les plus saines !

(POV Anya)

J'ai envie d'encastrer Costia dans le mur, elle a sa main poser sur la cuisse de Lexa, c'est quoi son problème ! On est à table bord** ! Je suis partagé entre colère et attirance. D'un côté Costia m'insupporte, de l'autre Tris me dévore du regard. Elle a l'air de beaucoup s'intéresser à moi, elle me fait craquer ! Je ne peux surement plus tenir très longtemps. Depuis nos entretiens au boulot, je me relâche de plus un plus, preuve que l'amour est une faiblesse. Elle vous met dans une situation d'impuissance totale.

Je vais pour prendre du pain mais la main de Tris me percute. Je la regarde et mes yeux se perdent dans les siens, cette couleur est magique. C'est un mélange de vert gris. Mon cœur accélère, mon corps commencent à trembler j'ai envie d'elle et tout de suite. Je me lève brusquement pour aller me rafraîchir le visage. Je me précipite dans la salle de bain la plus proche, j'ouvre le robinet et m'asperge le visage d'eau. Je m'observe dans le miroir en face de moi, je ne me reconnais plus, je ne suis plus la femme dont tout le monde a peur, celle qui se fait respecter. En tout cas Tris ne baisse pas les bras face à mes réponses froides et à mon caractère stoïque. La porte s'ouvre ce qui me fait sursauter, c'est Tris. Son pyjama est extrêmement sexy, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, elle s'avance vers moi et pause sa main sur l'évier.

 **-Ça va ?** Je regarde ces yeux, puis je descends vers sa bouche, elle m'obsède. En un rien de temps je me jette sur ses lèvres, peut-être un peu brusquement d'ailleurs car elle recule. Elle se sépare de moi et me sourit comme jamais. Son sourire est plus beau que tous les autres, il est splendide ! Elle glisse sa main dans mon cou et m'embrasse plus tendrement cette fois, j'ouvre ma bouche pour lui laisser le champ libre et c'est parti pour une bataille de langue endiablé.

(POV Lexa)

Tout le monde se déshabille du regard, entre Finn, Bellamy, Monty et Jasper, il y en a bien un ce soir qui ne va pas faire que dormir. Costia pense elle aussi surement à ça, elle a sa main posée sur ma cuisse depuis le début du repas. J'espère pour elle qu'elle ne s'attend pas à quelque chose de ma part car ça n'arrivera pas, surtout pas ici avec tout le monde autour, c'est pas mon genre.

Ça doit faire 5 minutes que les filles ont quittés la table, je commence à m'inquiéter, je retire la main de Costia et me lève. Clarke se retourne vers moi pour me regarder partir mais j'essaye de l'éviter du regard. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, geste que je vais bientôt regretter. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je vois une scène que j'aurais préféré ne jamais voir, ma sœur est sur le point d'aller très loin avec Tris.

 **-OOOh mon dieu désolé !** Je referme à moitié la porte et me cache derrière celle-ci.

- **Lexa c'est pas ce que tu crois, je…** J'explose de rire, je n'ai jamais vu ma sœur dans un état pareil, Tris lui fait vraiment de l'effet.

 **-C'est bon Anya, t'es grande tu n'as pas à te trouver des excuses…** Quelqu'un ouvre la porte, c'est Tris qui se reboutonne sa chemise. **Bah décidément ! Désolé de vous avoir couper dans votre action.**

 **-Lex arrête ! Attend Tris !** Tris se retourne et Anya vient lui chuchoter un truc à l'oreille, j'essaye mais je n'arrive pas à l'entendre. Tris lui souris et repars s'asseoir à table. **Alors là tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien !** Elle rit, réaction très surprenante venant de ma sœur. **Ouah et elle te donne le sourire en plus !**

 **\- Allez viens on retourne manger.**

Le repas s'est plutôt bien passer, on finit par un jeu qui c'est, différemment à la fois dernière, bien fini. On est tous retourné dans nos chambres. Costia veux vraiment aller plus loin, mais je lui fais très bien comprendre que je ne veux pas, elle boude et se retourne pour dormir. Je pense que le week-end s'annonce difficile mais bien !

…..

(POV Clarke)

Je me réveille vers 5 heures, pas tout à fait en forme après avoir entendu des gémissements toute la nuit venant de la chambre de Raven. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait arriver aussi vite! Finn voulait lui aussi ne pas dormir mais j'étais trop fatigué pour ça et hier soir je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon assiette, Raven m'a posé une question où je ne trouve pas la réponse. J'y ai penser toute la soirée.

On se change et reprend nos affaires, on descend dans l'entrée où tous les autres y sont. Link nous compte et ils décident de prendre sa Chevrolet Captiva à 7 places, la Mercedes Cabriolet à Luna et la Ford à Lexa.

 **-Bon ben moi j'ai qu'a prendre O, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Harper et Monroe, Luna t'a qu'à prendre Clarke, Finn, Raven et Bellamy et Lexa toi tu prends Costia, Anya, Echo et Tris. C'est bon comme ça ? En route ?**

Tout le monde accepte et monte dans la voiture indiquée. J'avoue que j'aurais bien était tenté de monter avec Lexa, mais je ne voulais pas faire de caprice. Raven ne m'a pas adressé un seul mot depuis notre discutions d'hier soir, je pense qu'elle me laisse le temps de reflechir...

Donc c'est parti pour 6 heures de routes !

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) Désolé, il est plus court que d'habitude, extrêmement plus court, je m'excuse...**

 **N'hésitez à me dire si ça vous à plus dans les comms !**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire ça me fait super plaisir ! Continuez !**

 **Info :**

 **Reviews :**

-LKIM: Oui pas faux! Mais je ne vais quand même pas me moquez de vous! Je pense que si j'avais inventer un cancer du nez, ça ne serait pas très bien passé ;)

-Little Monkey Fanfic : T'en mieux! Encore merci!

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Xoxo Lauraaaa01**


	7. Rêve d'enfant

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Je vous aime déjà ! (Je suis très sentimentale ^^)**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 7 ! Le chapitre est basé sur le point de vue de Clarke, un petit point de vue vient s'installer en plus à la fin. Que dire…du linctavia et du Clexa ! Enfin ! Je sais, j'ai été un peu longue ^^**

 **Grace à vous je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! :)**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Rêve d'enfant

(POV Clarke)

J'ai dormis durant tout le trajet, entre Raven et Bellamy qui ne faisaient que de se manger la bouche et Finn qui parlé avec Luna de leur voiture, moi de mon côté je suis parti dans un monde où tout est possible et réalisable, le rêve. Depuis toute petite mon rêve n'est pas très original, je rêve de trouver l'amour et de rendre les personnes autour de moi heureuses. J'ai toujours aimé aider les autres, les rendre heureux. Mais en grandissant j'ai remarqué que peu importe les efforts que nous faisons, on te marchera dessus et l'on te détruira de l'intérieur. A force de donner du bonheur on risque de se rendre nous-même malheureux. Je suis malheureuse. Je regarde ma vie et je ne vois rien de bien, alors oui, j'ai Finn, Raven et ma mère mais ça ne suffit pas, je veux le grand amour. Avant que je n'arrive à Polis, il n'y avait que Finn pour moi. Je ne me voyais avec personne d'autres, mais plus je réfléchie, plus je le considère comme un sexfriend, un meilleur ami. Je tiens énormément à lui mais ce n'est que de forts sentiments amicaux. Je lui briserais le cœur si je le lui disais et je ne veux pas le blesser, je l'aime trop pour ça. Je me sent tomber dans le vide, tout mon corps entier tombe… Je me réveille en sursaut, nous sommes arrivées.

 **-Bien dormi ?** Il vient déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres puis se détache. Je me vois mal lui annoncer que je ne suis pas amoureuse… Tout le monde sort de la voiture tandis que moi j'émerge encore un peu. Quelqu'un m'ouvre la porte et me détache.

 **-Salut Raven…**

 **-Comment tu vas petite lionne ?** Elle me secoue les cheveux comme une enfant et finit par me caresser la joue.

 **-Et toi avec le trajet, ta jambe a supporté ?** Elle se la masse par réflexe avec sa main libre. Raven a eu un accident, il y cinq ans, elle a eu une fracture du fémur dû à un accident de moto et parfois lors de long trajet sans bouger elle peut ressentir un léger pincement au niveau de sa cicatrice.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais trop occupé par un canon pour me préoccuper de ma cuisse.** Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

 **-Alors, raconte-moi avec Bellamy…** Un sourire se dessine sur son visage, elle s'appuie sur la porte et lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-Je sais pas, je l'aime bien. Il est canon, gentil, doux et c'est carrément un bon coup au lit ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas le genre à craquer et tomber amoureuse en un soir comme toi…** Je lui frappe l'épaule et sors de la voiture.

- **T'en qu'il ne te fait pas de mal, ça me va.** Elle me sourit car elle sait que je la protège des abrutis qui peuvent la briser. Raven a du mal à s'accrocher mais quand elle s'attache vraiment, elle a du mal à s'en détacher. Elle est comme ma sœur, tu la touche je te bouffe.

J'enlace Raven et quand je me sépare d'elle j'admire bouche bée la vue que l'on m'offrait. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la beauté du paysage. C'est magnifique, le chalet est monté sur 2 étages, il est tout en bois. Il y a des buissons, des arbres tout autour et un lac à quelque mettre du chalet.

 **-Alors ? C'est pas beau ça ?** Costia regarde la vue du chalet et du lac assis dans son fauteuil. Elle retourne la tête et nous sourit à tous. Elle tente d'avancer mais les cailloux lui en empêchent. Lexa vient tout de suite l'aider à avancer et la pousse jusqu'à la terrasse. Costia semble déçu d'elle-même mais Lexa lui pose une main sur l'épaule ce qui semble la rassurait. Comment un simple geste peu lui redonnait le sourire ? Je la jalouse, même si elle est handicapée à vie, elle a trouvé l'amour de sa vie, quelqu'un sur qui compter même dans les moments les plus durs.

Après avoir admiré le paysage, on prend tous nos affaires pour les rentrer à l'intérieur. Le chalet est très moderne, il y a des LED qui illumine les pièces, il y a une ouverture dans le toit qui nous donne une vue sur le ciel. Costia nous repartit dans nos chambres puis nous laisse le temps de nous installer.

Il doit être 13h15 quand on descend pour manger. Lexa est seule dans la cuisine, j'en profite pour aller la voir. Avant d'entrer réellement dans la pièce où se trouve Lexa, je jette un coup d'œil vers Raven qui me regarde prudente. Je détourne mon regard et entre dans la cuisine, Lexa est là à découper des tomates. Je me place derrière elle et regarde par-dessus son épaule ce qu'elle fait.

 **-Ca à l'air super bon.** Elle sursaute à l'entente de ma voix, elle tourne sa tête pour me sourire. C'est un de ces sourires les plus magiques, ceux qui me déstabilisent pendant quelques instants.

 **-Je ne t'ai pas entendu entré.** Elle retourne à ces occupations.

 **-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Parce que rassasier 17 personnes à toi toute seule c'est compliqué nan ?**

 **-Les garçons s'occupent du barbecue. Moi je fais juste une salade mais je veux bien.**

Elle se décale pour me laisser le plan de travail libre. Elle a l'air de bien connaître la maison, elle tire un tiroir, prend un couteau et elle me le tend.

 **-Je peux te faire confiance ?** Elle me regarde sérieuse quelques secondes puis elle craque et rit.

 **-Je ne voudrais pas écorcher une aussi belle créature.** Est-ce de la drague ? Je n'en sais strictement rien mais je l'ai fait sourire en tout cas. Je prends le couteau et regarde autour de moi ne sachant pas quoi faire. **Euh je suis sensé faire quoi avec ça ?** Elle arrête de couper ces tomates pour me regarder avec un sourire en coin de lèvres.

 **-Couper.** Elle ouvre le frigo pour y sortir toute sortes d'aliment, elle les poses sur le plan de travail et en me souriant elle me dit. **Fais-en bon usages.** Je prends les champignons et commence à les éplucher puis les couper, je prends ensuite les avocats et je fais pareil.

 **-Faut vraiment avoir confiance en moi pour me demander de faire à manger.** Je l'entends à peine rire à ma remarque. Je détourne mon regard des avocats pour la regarder. Elle est magnifique, ces mèches de cheveux défaites de son chignon lui tombent sur le visage, ce qui m'empêche de le voir entièrement. Elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait, ça la rend extrêmement sexy et belle. Je pose le couteau que j'ai dans ma main gauche et me l'essuie sur mon jean. Je prends une de ces mèches et la coince derrière son oreille en effleurant sa peau de mes mains. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter, je le sens résonner dans tout mon corps. Lexa relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le miens. Son regard s'assombrit, le vert parfait de ces yeux est à peine visible. Elle se redresse, son regard quitte mes yeux pour ma bouche, elle ne cesse de la fixait. Elle se met face à moi, elle plonge sa main dans mon cou, incline sa tête tout en s'approchant de mon visage. J'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête, je vois ces gestes au ralenti. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux puis je finis par les fermer. L'angoisse prend le dessus quand je sens son souffle près de moi, puis lentement ces lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Dans ma tête tout bascule, se baiser me transporte dans ce fameux rêve où tout est possible et réalisable, je suis clairement dans un rêve. Ces lèvres sont enivrantes, je pose ma main dans le bas de son dos pour la rapprocher plus de moi. Tellement de sensations me traversent, c'est indescriptible, c'est magique. Elle se sépare de quelques centimètres pour nous laisser reprendre notre souffle puis elle revient m'embrasser toujours aussi délicatement mais cette fois avec passion.

Elle se retire une nouvelle fois, incline sa tête dans l'autre sens pour revenir m'embrasser. Mais avant qu'elle ne m'embrasse, Finn me vient en tête puis Costia et enfin je panique. Je me recule ce qui la fais ouvrir les yeux, sur le moment elle est surprise et étonné. Elle se redresse, mon regard tombe sur ces lèvres qui me manquent déjà mais je détourne le regard vers le plan de table.

 **-Je…je suis désolé…c'est ma faute…Je ne veux pas…enfin Finn et Costia.** Je sens son regard posé sur moi mais je suis impuissante, je ne peux pas la regarder. **La tromperie est la pire destruction dans un couple, c'est quelque chose que je ne tolère vraiment pas, je…**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Je ne peux pas, pas comme ça.** Je la regarde enfin, elle a l'air déçu. Elle secoue délicatement sa tête de haut pour me dire qu'elle comprend. Une voix nous fait sursauter, c'est celle de Raven qui nous appelle à travers la porte.

 **-A table les filles !** On regarde la salade qui n'est pas prête.

 **\- Vas-y, je fini.** Elle n'est ni vexer ni énerver, elle est tout simplement calme. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait, moi je suis terrifié et complètement perdu !

Je sors de la cuisine la laissant seule à l'intérieur, Raven est derrière la porte. Elle attend que la porte soit fermée pour me parler.

 **-Je devrait te demander ce qu'il se passait ?** Dans ma tête il se passe tellement de choses, je ne suis pas en mesure de lui expliquer. **Je devrais avoir une discussion avec elle ?**

 **-Quoi !? Surtout pas ! Raven si tu le fais, moi de mon côté je pars parler à Bell !**

 **-Marché conclut ?** Elle me tend la main. Même si je sais que c'est ma meilleure amie et que je n'aime pas lui mentir, je vais rompre notre marché en allant parler à Bell.

On se dirige dehors où tout le groupe est rassemblé. Certains boivent des bières autour du barbecue d'autres discutent. Costia semble me regarder mais enfaite elle regarde ce qui se trouve derrière moi. Lexa se force à tousser pour me dire que je gène, je la laisse passer. Elle dépose le saladier sur la table et vient s'asseoir à côté de Costia qui lui sourit.

Je me sens extrêmement gêner, avec Lexa en face de moi et Finn à mes côtés. Je vois Lincoln se levait en plein milieu du repas pour monter dans les chambres. On finit tous de manger sans y faire vraiment attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard on voit Bell, Lexa, Echo, Luna et Monty se lever à leur tour pour monter à l'étage. Bell redescend avec une enceinte qu'il pose près du lac et il vient chercher sa sœur pour l'amener près du lac. On observe tous la scène de quelques mètres pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Bellamy met en route la musique puis donne une rose à O. C'est sur les paroles de Bruno Mars, Marry you que Bellamy commence à danser seule, il enchaîne quelques pas puis Lexa pars donner une fleur à O et rejoins Bell pour danser. Ils sont organisés, ils font les même pas et semblent s'adresser à Octavia qui elle les regarde amusée mais questionnée.

 **It's a beautiful night,** ( _C'est une belle soirée)_  
 **We're looking for something dumb to do** ( _Nous cherchons quelque chose de bête à faire)_  
 **Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you** _(Hey chérie,_ _Je crois que je veux t'épouser)_

 **Is it the look in your eyes,** ( _Est-ce ce regard dans tes yeux ?)_  
 **Or is it this dancing juice?** ( _Ou est-ce ce verre ?)_  
 **Who cares baby** ( _On s'en fiche, chérie)_  
 **I think I wanna marry you** ( _Je crois que je veux t'épouser)_

Echo donne elle aussi une fleur et pars danser avec eux, toujours sur des pas coordonnés, Luna fait de même suivit de Monty. Ils font une chorégraphie super sympa et drôle. Octavia est amusée mais à l'air un peu stressé. On voit Lincoln descendre les escaliers, habillé d'un costard. Il tient dans sa main droite un écrin et dans sa main gauche une rose blanche différente des autres qu'a O qui elles sont rouges. Octavia ne l'a pas encore vue, il est caché derrière moi, Finn, Anya, Tris et Jasper. Les 5 autres continuent à danser.

 **Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go** ( _Alors, je connais une petite chapelle sur le boulevard ou nous pourrions aller)_  
 **No one will know,** **Come on girl** ( _Personne ne le saura ,Allez chérie)_  
 **Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,** ( _Peu importe si nous sommes bourrés, ma poche est pleine d'argent que nous pourrions dépenser)_  
 **Shots of patron,** **And it's on girl** ( _De shoots de tequila,_ _Et on y va, chérie)_  
 **Don't say no, no, no, no-no;** ( _Ne dis pas non, non, non, non-non)_  
 **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah (** _Dis juste ouais, ouais, ouais, ouais-ouais)_  
 **And we'll go, go, go, go-go.** ( _Et on y va, va, va, va-va)_  
 **If you're ready, like I'm ready.** ( _Si tu es prête, comme je suis prêt)_

Ils enchainent des pas endiablés, personnes ne quittes le regard de ces cinq-là. Personnellement moi je ne quitte pas le regard de Lexa, elle est si belle, elle tourne et bouge dans tous les sens.

Ils s'arrêtent de danser pour laisser place à Lincoln qui marche vers O sur les paroles de la musique.

 **Just say I do,** ( _Dis simplement "oui, je le veux")_  
 **Tell me right now baby,** ( _Dis le moi maintenant, chérie)_  
 **Tell me right now baby, baby** ( _Dis le moi maintenant, chérie, chérie)_  
 **Just say I do,** ( _Dis simplement "oui, je le veux")_

Il se place devant Octavia qui est à 2 doigts de pleurer. Il lui tend sa rose qu'elle prend sans hésiter. Quand il met un genou au sol, Octavia met ses mains sur son visage. Il ouvre le boitier et sans même dire un mot, Octavia se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Il se relève et la prend dans ses bras. Ils ont réalisé mon rêve, ils ont à peine la vingtaine mais ils l'ont fait. On les applaudit et Finn passe alors une main sur mes cotes pour me serrer contre lui. Je me sens très mal, j'ai embrassé Lexa et là je suis dans ses bras. En parlant de gêne, Lexa se retourne pour me sourire mais quand elle voit le bras de Finn autour de ma taille, elle baisse le regard et se retourne à nouveaux vers les 2 nouveaux fiancés !  
L'aprèm s'est terminée en félicitations et bataille d'eau infernal.

… **..**

Ce soir Costia nous à proposer de regarder le ciel étoilé. Jasper et Maya bien trop occupés sont restés dans leur chambre tandis que le reste du groupe est sortis dans le champs. On a installé des draps et on s'y est installé. Je regarde Tris qui est dans les bras d'Anya, elle me regarde souriante. Je lui lance un clin d'œil ce qui la fait rire. Je regarde un peu les personnes allongées, ils ont l'air tous heureux, tous sûr d'eux. Même Raven et Bell ont l'air plus sûr d'eux que moi.

Finn me tire pour que je m'allonge à ses côtés. Personnes ne parlent, c'est silencieux.

Il doit être 23h30 quand Monty et Harper se lèvent pour aller se coucher suivit de Luna et Echo. Tout le monde à commencer à partir petit à petit. Nous n'étions plus que 5, Lexa, Costia, Monroe, Finn et moi.

 **-Tu veux pas aller te coucher? Je suis fatiguée.**

 **-Nan, je reste encore un peu profiter des étoiles mais vas-y si tu veux chaton.**

 **-Ok, prends pas froid.** Il m'embrasse et se lève.

 **-Moi je vais faire pareil que Finn**. Monroe se lève mais Costia l'appelle.

 **-Monroe ? Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à rentrer, Lexa veut encore un peu rester.**

 **-Pas de soucis.** Monroe porte Costia pour la poser dans son fauteuil, Lexa a voulu l'aider mais Monroe n'a pas accepté son aide. Ça y est, on est toute les 2 à regarder les étoiles. Il y a un silence très gênant qui s'installe. Lexa est allongé sur le dos avec ses bras croisés sous sa tête.

 **-Costia est une chouette fille.** Toujours en regardant le ciel elle me répond.

 **-A première vue, oui surement.** Je la regarde curieuse. **  
-Je ne comprend pas.** Elle ne m'adresse aucun regard.

 **-Son fauteuil c'est comme son masque, elle paraît faible et gentille.**

 **-Il y a quoi en dessous ?**

 **-Je ne devrais pas en parler avec toi.** Avec moi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Elle m'embrasse quelques heures avant et après elle me sort ça !? Elle tourne sa tête pour me regarder et à ma plus grande surprise continue. **J'ai rencontré Costia à mon adolescence, elle avait 3 ans de plus que moi mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé, elle m'a tout de suite plu. Quelques temps après on était en couple et depuis on est ensemble. C'était toute ma vie, je voyais ma vie avec elle, je pensais être amoureuse. Il y a environ 6 mois, ça faisait presque 7 ans que l'on était ensemble. Il y a environ 6 mois, je suis parti à New York pour un stage. J'y suis rester 2 mois. En rentrant ce que je ne savais pas c'est que pendant ces 2 mois la meilleure amie à Costia, Ontari, est revenue en ville, à Polis. Deux semaines après mon retour à Polis, Ontari a déclaré, pendant un diner entre nous 3, qu'elles avaient couchés ensembles durant ma formation.** Je reste muette, Lexa s'ouvre à moi. Je ne gâcherais jamais ça. Comment Costia a pu lui faire ça ? Et comment Lexa me raconte ça avec le plus grand des calmes ? **Quand je l'ai appris je me suis enfuit, je ne sais même plus où je suis allé d'ailleurs. Ça n'avait pas d'importance ma copine m'avait brisé le cœur en couchant avec sa meilleure amie après 7 ans de relation, elle n'avait même pas su tenir 2 mois sans sexe. Le lendemain, après la déclaration, Costia avait une course de chevaux jockey, elle est tombée à cheval et par la suite devenu paraplégique dû à la chute. Elle est partie en dépression, à tenter de se suicider. Quand je l'ai appris, je lui ai venu en aide. J'ai appris à lui pardonner pour qu'elle aille mieux. Faut croire que je m'en suis rendu malheureuse à vouloir la rendre heureuse…** Je comprends mieux pourquoi Anya a voulu me mettre en garde. Lexa en a bavée, Costia n'a plus l'air si innocente, je la déteste d'avoir brisé le cœur de Lexa, de l'avoir rendu malheureuse. Je ne sais pas comment Lexa a pu la pardonner. **Costia a été mon amour de jeunesse mais je commence à m'en lasser, je ne me sens de moins en moins bien avec elle. Je ne me sens plus moi-même. Elle me devient de plus en plus dispensable. J'ai l'impression d'être attaché à un boulet. Si je l'abandonne on pourrait me reprocher de la laisser car elle est handicapée, elle pourrait rechuter par ma faute. Donc je suis comme bloquer avec elle. Alors quand tu es arrivée avec ta gentillesse et ta générosité j'ai eu un moment de relâche, je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé. Ce n'est pas que je regrette, au contraire, mais c'est que ce n'était pas approprié, tu es en couple avec quelqu'un que tu aimes et en quelques sortes moi aussi. Alors comme tu l'as dit la tromperie est la pire destruction dans un couple et je ne veux pas en être la cause.** Elle tourne sa tête pour se replonger dans les étoiles. Elle me laisse comme ça, sans un mot de plus. Lexa vient d'enlever son masque pour me laisser découvrir sa vraie personne et maintenant elle l'a remis me laissant muette. Je suis censé répondre quoi à tout ça ? Elle pense qu'elle est la cause de cette chute, de cet accident, de cette tentation de suicide, elle se sent coupable. J'aimerais la rassurais, l'en dissuader, lui dire que c'est à cette péta**** d'Ontari de se sentir coupable, elle a brisé un couple. Je n'y arrive pas, aucun son ne sort de ma bouche, la fatigue prend le dessus. Mes yeux se ferment petit à petit, je sens une serviette se poser le long de mon corps mais je n'ai pas l'énergie de regarder qui me couvre. Je m'endors dehors sous le ciel étoilé.

…..

J'entends quelqu'un crier, je n'ai même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qui se passe que je reçois un sceau d'eau entier dans la tête. Je me redresse en sursaut, toujours assise, je m'essuie les yeux et les ouvrent pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Lincoln et Bellamy ont eu la bonne idée de nous réveiller, moi et Lexa, en nous balançant de l'eau à la figure. Lexa est trempée de la tête au pied, de mon côté je n'ai été touché que du ventre au visage.

 **-Enfoiré !** Lexa explose de rire, elle balance son draps dans la tête de Lincoln.

 **-Tu veux jouer à ça ?** Il nous fait un grand sourire, ce retourne vers Bellamy qui acquiesce. Bellamy me prend et me porte pour me jeter au lac. On a beau être en été, il est glacé ! Lexa a eu le même sort que moi, je la vois atterrir dans l'eau suivit de Lincoln qui la rejoint. Bellamy a préféré rester sec mais Finn le pousse à l'eau. Et c'est reparti pour un tour, une bataille d'eau dès le matin. Tous les autres nous rejoignent, certains ont pris le soin de se mettre en mayo alors que d'autres se sont jetés en pyjama. Les cris se mélangent entre joie et rire. Je vois Finn nager vers moi pour m'embrasser, il m'enlace et je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je vois Lexa me sourire puis se lever pour aller chercher Costia, qui elle n'a pas sauter. Elle la porte pour l'installer dans l'eau assise au bord du lac. Lexa s'assoit à coté pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Elle se gâche la vie pour elle, ce n'est plus de la peine que je ressent envers Costia mais de la haine. Raven se place devant moi et me tire des bras de Finn pour venir me couler. Je me relève de l'eau et je la vois me sourire.

 **-C'est Bellamy qui te rend aussi heureuse ?** Elle me frappe l'épaule.

 **-Rrroh arrête, on a fait un marché. On a décidé que l'on était en relation libre.**

 **-Vous êtes sérieux ? Raven tu sais très bien comment ça finit ce genre de relation…**

 **-Nous ça nous suffit, on ne veut pas réellement s'engager donc…**

 **-Donc vous êtes juste deux potes qui couchent ensembles.**

 **-T'as tout compris, de toute façon je pars mercredi et on sait tous ce que c'est les relations à longue distance.**

 **-Je veux pas que tu partes….** Je prends son visage dans mes mains et la serre comme une enfant.

 **-Moi non plus, tu vas me manquer petite lionne.**

 **-Tu vas me manquer aussi sale piaf.** Je la prends dans mes bras, je profite de ce moment car bientôt ils me manqueront.

…..

Luna a proposé de faire une randonné cette après-midi, pour aller voir les cascades. Jasper, Maya, Monroe, Raven, Monty, Harper et Costia sont restés au chalet pour se reposer. En marchant j'ai appris à connaître Luna, c'est une militaire. Elle a pris une permissions d'une semaine pour voir sa famille. Elle a évité de me parler de sa famille mais elle m'a beaucoup parlé d'elle et Lexa, elles ont grandi ensemble depuis leur enfance, elles sont très proches. Pendant le trajet je regardais Lexa qui marchait devant moi avec Anya et Tris. Elle est habillée d'un short bordeaux et d'un tee-shirt avec un attrape rêve dessus. Ces cheveux sont tressés en arrière comme elle a l'habitude de faire. Mon regard ne faisait que de descendre de haut en bas, cette fille me fait craquer. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que l'on est arrivé aux cascades j'étais trop occupés à la mater.

Les cascades doivent s'élever à 5 mètres de hauteur. C'est magnifique, la vue est magique. L'eau est bleue verte, les arbres sont magnifiques. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fond, on ne peut pas sauter dans l'eau, juste se baigner. Ma bouche et mes yeux s'ouvrent de plus en plus quand je vois Lexa enlever son short et son tee-shirt pour aller dans l'eau. Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant son tatouage dans le dos mais là elle me le fait découvrir en balançant ses cheveux d'un côté. Dans la nuque elle a le signe de l'infinie, dans le dos c'est magnifique mais peu descriptible, je dirais que c'est des cercles et des tribaux et sur son bras il y a un tribal. Je m'attache les cheveux en un chignon et saute à l'eau après mettre déshabillée.

Je suis assise au bord de la cascade, on se repose tous, certains dorment sur les serviettes, d'autre nages. Bellamy à l'air de bien apprécier Echo, ça ne me plaît vraiment pas cette relation qu'il entretient avec Raven, ça risque de la blesser mais je suis sensé faire quoi moi ?

 **-May we meet again…** Je me retourne surprise et je vois Lexa observais ma nuque. Je touche mon tatouage par réflexe.

 **-Je… Oui j'aime bien cette phrase.**

 **-C'est intéressant.** Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

 **-Et les tiens ? Ils signifient quelques choses ?**

 **-Oula… Celui dans ma nuque, je l'ai fait à mes 16 ans pour nos 1 ans avec Costia. Je t'avoue que je le regrette assez.**

 **-Tu ne devrais pas, il est magnifique. Et puis ton infini est légèrement brisé par des traits…** Elle me sourit surement parce qu'elle a compris de quoi je voulais parler.

 **-Les autres se sont… rébellion et colère. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je les ai faits précipitamment.**

 **-Pour des dessins précipités c'est carrément sympa.** Je passe mon doigt sur le tatouage de son bras. **Je dessine aussi…**

 **-Ah oui ?**

 **-Oui, je photographie et ensuite je dessine. Je peux tout dessiner, mais ce que j'aime le plus c'est les photos instantanées.**

 **-Comme là maintenant ?** Je me tourne pour voir le paysage, je m'imagine carrément dessiner ça, un paysage, des personnes qui jouent, rient, s'aiment…

 **-Carrément.** Je retourne mon regard vers elle.

 **-Vas-y…**

 **-Quoi là comme ça ?** Elle acquiesce de la tête. Je me lève pour aller chercher mon carnet de dessin et mes crayons qui sont toujours dans mon sac. Je me rassois à côté d'elle. **Ça doit faire 2 ans que je n'ai pas dessiner par loisir…**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

 **-Je n'y pense pas, je n'ai pas d'inspirations. Je n'ai plus le temps. On déménage beaucoup avec Finn, je n'ai pas le temps de m'approprié quelques choses, d'être inspiré.**

 **-Faut croire que la tu l'es…** Je lève mon regard de mon carnet pour me plonger dans ses yeux. Je lui souris, je souris car elle a raison. J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration, ça m'avait manqué. Ça fait du bien, je me sens partir dans un monde parallèle dès que je fais le premier coup de crayon. Je sens son regard poser sur moi, je suis concentré sur ce que je fais. Au bout de quelques minutes, le dessin prend forme. On voit une cascade puis deux filles qui semblent se parler. Tout est légèrement flou autour d'elles, elles sont le centre de ce dessin. Elles font vivre ce dessin, elles sont magnifiques. Je fais mon dernier coup de crayon et relève la tête, fière de moi. Lexa est toujours là, assise à côté de moi, à m'admirer. Elle me sourit quand elle se reconnais à côté de moi sur le dessin, je la regarde et oui j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de ces lèvres posaient contre les miennes, j'ai envie de son corps proches du miens mais Finn est là, les autres sont là. Je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse…

Je décroche le dessin de mon carnet et lui offre.

 **-T'es sur … ?** Je lui tends une nouvelle fois. **Merci…** Elle m'offre un sourire à en tomber par terre.

 **\- Peut être qu'un jour, toi et moi on pourra être heureuses sans se soucier des autres…**

 **\- J'espère…** Elle me sourit mais son visage est légèrement triste.

 **-Les filles ont y va ?** Finn me sort des yeux de Lexa, je me lève précipitamment. On rentre tous au chalet en marchant tranquillement. Lexa et moi marchions cote à cote sans se dire un mot. Nos mains se sont toucher à plusieurs reprisent ce qui m'a électrisé le corps à plusieurs reprises. Il doit être 18h quand on arrive au chalet. Durant tout le trajet les autres parlaient, chahutaient mais nous, on restait toute les deux muettes. Nous avions tout dis.

Raven me saute dessus quand elle me voit arrivé. Lexa continue de marcher sans moi pour rejoindre Costia, je ne la quitte pas une seule fois des yeux.

 **-Faut que je te parle…** Raven jette un œil à ce que je fixe.

 **-Viens.** Elle me prend la main et me tire derrière le chalet, on se pose sur des boues de bois, face à face.

 **-Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de parler de ça avec toi, mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin Raven. Tu peux me juger mais je…je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Lexa. Enfin non je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Raven je te jure que j'ai énormément d'affection pour elle. Quand elle m'a embrassé, c'était le bordel au début dans ma tête mais maintenant c'est clair, je l'aime. Je sais c'est précipité, c'est imprévisible mais ce n'est pas ça l'amour ?** Elle ne me coupe pas une seule fois, elle m'écoute attentivement pour ne rien rater **. Je suis perdu, je l'aime mais je dois lutter contre mes sentiments, car je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse, je n'ai pas le droit car il y a Finn. Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça du jour au lendemain. Aide moi Raven, je t'en supplie.** C'est une libération d'avoir dit tout ça à voix haute.

(POV Raven)

Je n'ai jamais vu Clarke dans un état pareil, même quand Wells l'a trompé avec une pauvre fille, Clarke n'était pas aussi triste et perdu. J'ai carrément sous-estimer Lexa. Je pensais que Clarke avait juste flashé sur elle rien de plus. Elle n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un, fille ou garçon qui la met dans cet état. Je sais que Clarke me dit tout, je suis la première à avoir su qu'elle était bi. Elle me l'a avoué en 3ème quand elle est sortie en cachette avec une fille. Mais là c'est différent, elle me dévoile ce qu'il y a au plus profond d'elle. Quelque chose qu'elle a du mal à s'avouer à elle-même.

 **-Clarke, je ne te jugerais jamais, même si tu fais toutes les conneries imaginables sur terre, je ne veux pas te juger. Tu es Clarke, la fille la plus merveilleuse au monde. Celle qui sait comment se sortir des moments les plus noirs alors que d'autres y sont encore. Tous les choix que tu fais, ceux sont toujours les bons, tu vis ta vie comme elle vient mais tu te soucis bien trop des autres. Personnes n'a le droit de te rendre malheureuse, si quelque le fait alors sort le, le plus vite possible de ta vie ou sinon c'est moi qui vais le faire, et ça ne sera pas beau à voir.** Elle rit malgré ses larmes qui coulent. **Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit** **«** **Vis ton rêve ».** Elle sourit encore une fois quand elle reconnait la fameuse phrase que son père lui soufflait tous les matins avant de partir au travail. **Clarke aime comme tu veux aimer, ne t'arrête pas. Laisse-toi aller, laisse-toi vivre, laisse-toi tomber amoureuse, laisse-toi rêver. On est jeune, on a toute la vie devant nous. Vie ta vie et non celle des autres. Finn n'est pas le bon, t'en pis, ça risque d'être dur au début mais il y a Lexa et si tes sentiments envers elle sont réciproques alors vas-y, fonce et ne te retourne jamais !**

Elle fond en larmes et s'affale dans mes bras, elles me serrent si fort que j'en ai du mal à respirer. J'espère l'avoir aidé avec mes mots. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, même si j'apprécier beaucoup Finn, t'en pis. Je veux qu'elle se sente elle-même et qu'elle aime qui elle veut.

 **-Merci, Raven, merci.**

 **-Chhhut.** Je la console comme je peux en l'enlaçant du plus fort que je peux. Je vois Finn arriver inquiet. Je lui fais signe de faire demi-tour mais têtue comme il est, il continue de marcher vers nous.

 **-Clarke, ça va ?** Il lui caresse tendrement la joue, il ne lui simplifie pas la tâche…

 **-C'est son père, il lui manque… t'inquiète pas.** Il me regard inquiet mais il me croit.

 **-D'accord, je vais vous laisser alors…** Il recule et repars dans le chalet, enfin !

…..

Après s'en être remis, on a rejoint les autres, je vois Lexa nous regarder plutôt inquiète. C'est vrai que l'on est resté environ 1 heures toute les deux derrière le chalet. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que tout va bien. Ils sont tous installé sur la table, dans quelques heures on devra partir. Certains bagages sont déjà prêts, ils sont posés dans le salon. Clarke par s'installer à l'écart dans un transat, elle regarde le ciel rosé. J'en profite pour avoir une discussion avec Lexa. Je fais un signe à Lexa de me suive, on se met nous aussi un peu à l'écart du groupe.

 **-Clarke va bien ?**

 **-Tu t'inquiète vraiment pour elle ?**

 **-Je ne comprend pas.**

 **-Dis-moi que tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à elle.**

 **-Bien sûr que je tiens à elle.** Elle me regarde questionné.

 **-Je te préviens, si tu lui brises le cœur, je ne sais pas si tes sœurs te reconnaîtront si tu vois de quoi je veux parler…**

 **-Je saisie, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça.**

 **-Tu comprendras…Elle vas bien, il faut un peu la laisser seule. Ne t'inquiète pas si elle t'évite un peu, il lui faut du temps, ce n'est pas contre toi.** Elle me regarde complètement perdu mais elle ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. **Alors elles sont comment ces lèvres ?** Elle devient tout d'un coup rouge tomate, elle ouvre grand ses yeux, choqués.

 **-Je…tu…comment ?** Je ris mais j'en suis sûr, elle tient à elle.

 **-Allez viens, les autres vont se poser des questions.**

Je passe devant elle pour rejoindre les autres. On monte tous faire nos bagages et tout remballé. Il doit être 22h30 quand on part pour Polis. Clarke est restée silencieuse tout le trajet malgré les tentatives de Finn. Au bout de 3 heures de trajets, on a fait une pause pour se dégourdir les jambes et pour l'essence. Lexa n'arrêtais pas de fixer Clarke qui elle restait pensives, elle ne remarquait rien. On a repris la route, cette fois j'ai insisté pour m'installer à côté d'elle. Elle s'est endormie sur mon épaule.

Vers 5h du matin, Luna nous a déposer chacun chez nous. J'ai aidé Clarke à monter à son appart. Je suis rentré à ma chambre d'hôtel, Abby dormait déjà. Elle n'est au courant de rien, elle ne sait pas que sa fille est malheureuse… Mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, je m'étale dans mon lit pour finir par m'endormir.

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) J'avoue que j'ai été assez longue à intégré du Clexa, elles se font désiré... ;)**

 **N'hésitez à me dire si ça vous à plus dans les comms ! J'aime tellement lire vos impressions!**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire ça me fait super plaisir ! Continuez !**

 **Info :** J'ai pris certains moment Clexa de la série et j'ai essayer de les refaire comme le baiser, et la fameuse phrase "Peut être qu'un jour, toi et moi on pourra être heureuses sans se soucier des autres…" mais si l'authentique est " Peut être qu'un jour, toi et moi ne devront rien de plus à notre peuple".

 **Reviews :**

 **-LKim:** Tu devais surement l'aimer jusqu'à présent... :) Lexa c'est indescriptible, c'est le vrai amour ;p J'aime bien ce petit couple, il est mignion... Oui la j'ai fait un grand pas niveau Clexa, c'est vrai que je n'en avais pas beaucoup donné et je m'en excuse. Je suis contente que tu suive et aime ma ff, merci!

 **Je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **Xoxo Lauraaaa01**


	8. Renaissance

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Je vous aime déjà ! (Je suis très sentimentale ^^)**

 **Dernier chapitre avant le grand vide pendant 2 semaines, je vais vous abandonnez pour des vacances. Vous allez me manquez !**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 8 ! Ça se passe un mois plus tard, pour ceux qui veulent savoir, l'histoire se passe vers août, un peu comme nous :). Le début du chapitre est un peu sombre, pour la fin ne m'en voulais pas s'il vous plaît !**

 **Grace à vous je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ! :)**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Renaissance

(POV Clarke)

Ça fait un mois, un mois que je suis parti en déprime, un mois que je suis en arrêt maladie, un mois que je ne sors plus de chez moi, un mois que je n'ose plus regarder Finn dans les yeux, un mois que Raven est parti, un mois que ma mère est partie, un mois que je n'ai plus vue Lexa, un mois que les lèvres de Lexa me manquent, un mois que j'ai son image graver dans ma mémoire. un mois que je n'ai pas dessiné, un mois que je n'ai pas eu d'espoir, un mois dans le noir le plus profond.

Ma mère me manque, Raven me manque. Je n'ai pas assez profité d'elles. Ma mère m'a même annoncé qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un ici, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte…

Ma vie est désordre et malheur. J'ai essayé de suivre les conseils de Raven, mais je n'arrive pas à en finir avec Finn. Je suis dans le salon, assis sur le canapé avec une tasse en main. Je regarde la mer, l'horizon, le vide. J'entends Finn rentrer à l'appart.

 **-Salut chérie.** Il pose un baiser sur mon front et s'assis en face de moi mais je ne le regarde pas, je ne regarde rien. **Il faut que tu manges, il est déjà 20h et tu n'as rien mangé de la journée…Chérie…regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.** Rien ne me motive à l'écouter ou le regarder. Rien.

Finn m'enlève ma couverture, il me prend la tasse pour la poser sur la table basse. Il se lève et me porte tel une princesse sauf que la princesse n'est plus qu'une épave. Il me dépose dans le bain, me déshabille et ouvre le robinet pour laisser couler l'eau. Je sens du liquide chaud couler dans mon dos. L'eau monte de plus en plus, le bruit de l'eau m'endort, je veux dormir, je veux partir. Alors que j'allais glisser ma tête dans l'eau, Finn me la retiens pour que je puisse respirer. **N'essaye même pas Clarke, je t'aime.** Ces mots ne m'affectent pas. Ils ne veulent plus rien dire. Après m'avoir lavé, il me sort de la baignoire pour me sécher. Je me sens comme Costia, handicapé et infidèle. Finn me soulève une nouvelle fois pour m'installer à table. Il m'a préparé des pommes de terre sautés et du saumon fumé. Ça à l'air d'être bon mais je n'ai pas faim. Je pousse l'assiette vers lui pour qu'il comprenne que je n'en veux pas. Finn se lève et met l'assiette dans le frigo. Son téléphone sonne et il répond.

 **-Allo ? Oui, moi ça va.** Il s'écarte pour s'isoler mais je l'entends quand même.

 **-…**

- **Elle ne va pas bien, elle n'a pas progressé, elle ne bouge pas, ne mange pas, ne parle pas. Raven elle m'inquiète vraiment.**

 **-…**

 **-Je peux essayer quelque chose mais je ne garantis rien. Raven, promet moi de ne rien dire à sa mère pour l'instant.**

 **-…**

 **-D'accord merci, je te laisse. Bye.**

Il raccroche et s'installe en face de moi, me secoue l'épaule pour que j'ouvre les yeux.

 **-Clarke, je voulais attendre que ce soit sur mais il faut que je te le dise.** Il attend un signe de mon côté mais rien, je fixe la table sans rien dire, rien faire. **Voilà, il y a des agents d'Elite qui m'ont remarqué, j'ai déjà fait les essais et là j'attends la confirmation d'embauche. Et si tout va bien dans 3 semaines ont pars déménager à New York. Tu pourras aller étudier à l'école d'arts visuel de N.Y comme t'a toujours voulu. Alors ?**

Je relève la tête pour le regarder. Il semble enthousiaste et ambitieux, moi tous ce que je ressens c'est du dégoût.

 **-Tu veux partir ?** Il ouvre grand les yeux, après un mois de silence je parle enfin.

 **-Je ne veux pas partir forcement de Polis, je veux progresser avec toi.**

 **-On laisserait tous ce qu'on a construit ici ?**

 **-On le reconstruira !**

 **-C'est la seule ville où l'on a rencontré des personnes formidables qui sont devenues nos amis.**

 **-Il y en aura d'autres.**

 **-J'en veux pas d'autres, je les veux eux.**

 **-Tu comptes faire comment de New York ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas dit que je partais avec toi Finn.** Il fronce les sourcils puis il ris nerveusement.

 **-Attend tu es en train de dire que tu veux qu'on soit en relation à longue distance ?**

 **\- Je ne dis rien, j'agis. Et je ne bougerai pas, je ne bougerai plus. Je commence à m'épuiser de partir tout le temps. Je veux me poser.**

 **-Bah tiens ! Tu ne bougeras pas, c'est bien ce que tu fais depuis 1 mois. Tu m'avais dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas de déménager, qu'est ce qui à changer ?**

 **\- C'est moi qui ai changé.**

 **\- C'est drôle moi je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui te fait changer. C'est qui ? Bellamy ? Je le connais ?**

 **-Arrête ! Il n'y a personne !** Je mens à moitié. Peut-être que Lexa me vient en tête mais je ne veux plus mentir, je suis fatiguée de devoir me forcer.

 **-Bah alors pars avec moi ! Clarke je fais quoi moi sans toi !?**

 **-Tu revis. Tu refais ta vie, tu trouves le vrai amour, tu réalises ton rêve mais sans moi.**

 **-Tu romps là ?** Des larmes se forment au bord de ces yeux. **T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir en arrière Clarke. Tu n'es pas bien, tu penses n'importe quoi.**

 **-C'est notre relation qui me rends malheureuse Finn, regard nous. On ne ressemble qu'à des meilleurs amis qui persistent à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre mais en vain. Je t'aime, c'est vrai mais pas comme une femme devrait le faire. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Finn, tu trouveras l'amour, j'en suis sûr, mais pas avec moi. Finn croit moi, je nous aide en faisant ça.** Je vois sa mâchoire se contracté, il se force à ne pas pleurer mais moi j'ai déjà craqué.

- **Je me suis tuer corps et âme pour te rendre heureuse mais faut croire que tu as raison, je ne suis pas ton âme sœur, juste un bon pote. C'est vrai, je crois que c'est mieux pour nous.** Il se lève de sa chaise, fais les 100 pas dans le salon. Il commence à marmonner dans son coin, puis il s'énerve sur le canapé en lui donnant des coups de pied, puis il s'attaque au mur de ses propres poings. Je me lève au plus vite pour essayer de le retenir, je me place devant le mur, il se retient de taper une nouvelle fois. Il place délicatement son poing ensanglanté derrière ma tête, appuyer sur le mur. Je le regarde dans les yeux puis viens m'enlacer à lui, une dernière étreinte. Il me sert comme il ne m'a jamais serré. Je me retire au bout de quelques minutes, lui prends les mains dans les miennes.

 **-Il faut te mettre de la glace**. Ces mains sont ensanglantées, elles se mélangent entre le rouge, le violet et le bleu. Je pense qu'il ne n'en sait pas rendu compte. Je lui pose de la glace puis de la crème.

 **-Tu vas me manquer Clarke,** Il me relève le menton alors que j'applique de la crème sur ses mains, **énormément.** Je lui souris puis me lève du canapé pour commencer à ranger mes affaires.

…..

 **Le lendemain**

Je me lève vers 8h avec une sensation bizarre, aujourd'hui je pars, je pars d'Arkadia. Je pars vivre quelques pars sans Finn. Depuis 3 ans je vis avec lui, je partage tout avec lui mais aujourd'hui c'est fini.

Il dort encore mais je ne veux pas faire d'adieu, je déteste ça. C'est triste et interminable. Je lui laisse une lettre que j'ai écrit la veille sur la table et je pars.

J'aire dans les rues de Polis, marchant d'un pas fatigué mais sûr. Je ne regrette aucun de mes choix, je suis enfin fier de moi. Plus je m'éloigne de mon ancienne vie, plus je me sens renaître. Une nouvelle Clarke Griffin fait apparition, je l'aime plutôt bien.

Je monte ma valise sur le palier et je sonne. Bellamy m'ouvre la porte tout sourire.

 **-Salut** , il m'ouvre un peu plus la porte pour me laisser entrer, **Bienvenue chez toi.**

 **-Salut.** Je l'enlace vraiment heureuse d'être ici. **Encore merci.**

 **-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi Miss. Griffin. Je te laisse prendre tes marques.** Je lui fais mon plus grand sourire et je commence à regarder un peu son appart. C'est un appart sympa et bien pour une colocation. Je le rejoins au bar-table, il m'a préparé le petit déjeuner, œuf brouillé et bacon grillé. Je me morts la lèvre en voyant cette nourriture devant mes yeux. Je m'assois et prend une première boucher, je pousse un petit bruit de satisfaction pour lui montrer que j'adore.

 **-Ça doit faire des jours que je n'ai pas mangé, ça fait du bien !**

 **-J'ai entendu parlé de ça, tu as l'air d'aller mieux.**

 **-Oui, vraiment, je suis heureuse Bellamy, heureuse. J'ai su me débarrasser de mes démons du passé.**

 **-T'en mieux petit ogre, t'en mieux.** Il s'approche et m'embrasse le front. Cette nouvelle vie me réjouit !

 **-Tu travaille toujours à Arkadia ?**

 **-Oui pourquoi ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu n'as pas d'appart là-bas ?**

 **-C'est déjà mon boulot, je ne veux pas y vivre.**

Il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Je l'entends me crier des trucs mais je ne comprends pas, il est trop loin.

 **-Quoi !?**

 **-J'ai dit « IL FAUDRAIT QUE TU RETOURNE BOSSER MAINTENANT, J'AI PAS EMBAUCHER UNE COLOC POUR RIEN HEIN ».**

 **-Oui oui !**

…..

(POV Lexa)

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour que je déteste le plus, le Lundi. Un jour de reprise après un week-end. C'est horrible et ennuyant, ça nous rappelle comment on était il y a deux jours en arrière, à faire la fête dans les bars ou chez soit devant une série avec de la glace.

J'entre dans mon bureau, aujourd'hui rien de spéciale, la routine. Je n'aime pas ce boulot, je sais que c'est grâce à Indra que j'ai obtenu ce job mais il ne me plaît pas, j'ai d'autres projets et bientôt je les réaliserais enfin !

Je suis la sûr mon ordi à écrire une rédaction sur le top 50 des musiques du moment. A vrai dire c'est un peu ennuyant, je préférerais être dans un studio à enregistrer. Je suis concentrée sur ce que je fait quand une voix me surprend derrière moi. Une voix calme, douce et adorable.

 **-Coucou …** Je fais un tour sur ma chaise de bureau, Clarke est appuyée sur le cadran de la porte, elle est souriante et me regarde avec des yeux magnifiques.

 **-Salut.** Je lui rends son sourire. On se regarde mais on ne dit rien, comme si nos yeux parlaient à notre place. Tout est silencieux mais agréable, son parfum m'atteint et me fait perdre la tête mais je ne laisse rien paraître sur mon visage, je ne veux pas montrer ma faiblesse. Je suis la première à briser le silence, je me lève puis m'arrête devant elle. Je lui souris puis je l'embrasse sur la joue. Je m'écarte d'elle lentement pour faire durer le plaisir.

 **-Tu fais quelques choses ce soir ?** Elle lève un sourcil étonné.

 **-T'as quelques choses à me proposer ?**

 **-Un ou plusieurs verres au Trikru ?**

 **-C'est noté.** Elle se tourne pour partir.

 **-Je passe te prendre pour 20h ?** Elle se retourne à moitié vers moi puis me sourit.

 **-J'habite chez Bellamy maintenant**.J'acquiesce de la tête mais en vrai je ne comprends pas vraiment. Où est passée Finn ? Et pourquoi chez Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire avec Clarke ?

En parlant d'elle, elle est déjà partie, je ne sais même pas pour quelle raison elle est venue au départ. Il y a trop de question dans ma tête qui reste en suspens. Je retourne travailler avec qu'une hâte, être ce soir !

…..

(POV Clarke)

Les secondes semblent être des minutes, les minutes des heures et les heures des jours. Mon pied tapote le sol par impatience, ma journée me semble interminable !

J'ai vraiment envie de ce…rendez-vous ? Verre ? De cette soirée avec Lexa, ça va me changer les idées par rapport à Finn, je veux que cette soirée tourne autour de Lexa et moi, personne d'autre. « Lexa et moi » résonne d'en ma tête, comme une musique qui tourne en boucle puis Finn me revient à l'esprit, j'ai du mal à l'oublier, je l'ai peut-être un peu laissé brusquement… Ça y est je recommence, Raven a raison, je vis la vie des autres et non la mienne. Je me préoccupe bien trop des gens, il faut que je me force à être légèrement égoïste, que je pense à moi.

Vers 13h, Tris comme à son habitude est venue me chercher pour manger. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au Trikru, étant donné que c'est les vacances, il y a beaucoup de touristes. Un groupe de jeunes nous matent depuis notre arrivée. Ils sont 3 a une table, 2 brun et 1 blond. Ils se retournent pour nous sourire. Au milieu du repas, le blond se lève pour venir à notre table.

 **-Bonjour mesdemoiselles, on se demandait si vous vouliez vous asseoir à notre table**. J'allais refusée mais Tris a répondu plus vite que moi.

 **-Pourquoi pas !** Elle me regarde tout sourire, elle rit quand elle voit le regard noir que je lui lance. On appelle le serveur pour le prévenir puis on prend nos affaires pour aller s'installer à leur table. Je m'assois sur une chaise qu'on a rajoutée et je reste bouche bée quand je vois le brun en face de moi.

 **-Wells !?**

 **-Salut Clarke.** Il est la devant moi, même quand je veux essayer d'oublier mon passé, il revient à la charge, pour que je ne l'oublie jamais.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?** Les autres nous regardent questionné.

 **-Comme toi, je mange.** Il me lance un de ces sourire séducteur , ceux qui me faisaient craquer à l'époque... **Non plus sérieusement je passe mes vacances ici pour profiter de mon père.**

 **-Il travail à l'hôpital de Polis ?** Il allait me répondre mais un de ces amis le coupe.

 **-Attend, attend, je comprends pas très bien là, vous vous connaissez ?** Wells lui répond.

 **-C'est une vieille amie.** Mort De Rire ! Une vieille amie ! Il assume pas tant que ça.

 **-A vrai dire, une ex.** Il devait si attendre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Tris me regarde choquée.

 **-Quoi, vous…vous étiez ensemble ?**

 **\- Au début meilleurs amis puis couple.**

 **\- Bah tu n'aurais pas dû la lâcher mon gars !** Le blond lui tape le dos comme pour compatir.

 **\- Ferme la Kyle !** Je souris en voyant Kyle se moquer de Wells.

 **-Au faite, donc Clarke et…** Kyle attend une réponse de Tris.

 **-Tris.**

 **-Clarke et Tris je ne vous présente pas Wells mais je vous présente Sinclair. Oui comme vous avez pu le remarquer, c'est un petit vieux.** Ce fameux Sinclair rit à la remarque.

 **-Je suis pas si vieux que ça, j'ai 38 ans.** Il me tend la main pour que je lui serre, ce que je fais.

 **-Nan effectivement ça va.**

 **-Donc voilà, c'est mon parrain.**

 **-D'accord, d'accord et sinon Wells toujours avec cette Charlotte.**

 **-Euh…non elle est sort avec Myles en ce moment.**

 **-A donc c'était rien de sérieux entre vous.**

 **-C'est ça, on peut changer de sujet ?**

 **-Bien sûr, surtout que ça t'arrange.** Les autres nous regardent gêner, ne sachant pas où ce mettre. Tris tentent de calmer l'atmosphère.

 **-Sinon vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?**

 **-Faut croire que Sinclair est un ami à Thelonius, du coup on s'est rencontré en mangeant chez les Jaha.** Même s'ils ont tenté, la tension entre Wells et moi n'est pas descendu.

 **-Bon…ben nous faut qu'on y aille, on doit aller travailler. J'étais contente de vous avoir rencontré en tout cas.** Tris leur fait la bise.

 **-Vous travaillez dans quoi ?** De quoi il se mêle celui-là ? Il ne veut pas rester dans son monde de bisounours avec sa Charlotte et son père ?

 **-En gros dans une forme de journalisme.**

 **-Bah faut croire qu'on est lié Clarke, je travaille au N.Y Times.** Il cherche quoi sérieux ? Mon poing dans sa tronche ?

 **-Bah faut croire que tu te trompes Wells, je n'aime pas le métier de journalisme, je prends juste les photos et quelques fois je…** Cette abrutie ose me couper.

 **\- Dessine, comme toujours…** Il me fait encore un de ces sourires qui autrefois me faisait fondre, mais là j'ai plus envie de le remettre à sa place qu'autres choses.

 **-Wells si tu crois me connaître tu te trompes, j'ai changé et heureusement pour moi je ne tomberais plus jamais dans tes bras si c'est ce que tu crois, j'ai quelqu'un !** Tris me regarde les yeux grands ouverts, elle articule un semblant de « Quoi » mais sans sortir un son. Elle savait que j'avais rompu avec Finn, je le lui ai dit sur la route.

Wells a un sourire en coin de lèvres se qui m'agacent au plus haut point.

 **-Et je peux savoir qui est-ce ? Finn ?**

 **-Ca ne te regarde absolument pas.** Il rit suite à ma réponse. **Désolé Kyle et Sinclair, je suis heureuse de vous avoir rencontrer mais j'ai un passé plutôt lourd avec Wells, je ne voulais pas que vous me voyiez comme ça.**

 **-Pas de soucis !**

 **-C'est compréhensible, t'inquiète pas.**

En tout cas c'est 2 -là sont très sympa !

 **-Si vous voulez on pourrait sortir à 4 un soir, tenez.** J'avais bien sur exclu Wells en précisant « 4 », je leur tends un papier où est écris mon numéro. **N'hésitez pas !**

 **-A plus alors !**

 **-Bye !** Tris et moi leur avons dit au-revoir, on sort du restaurant. A peine la porte fermée, elle se plaça devant moi les bras croisés.

 **\- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un ?**

 **-Alalala, toi tu es très naïve, c'était pour qu'il me laisse tranquille !** J'essaye de la pousser pour passer mais elle insiste.

 **-Tu crois que je vais croire à ces conneries ? Il s'est passée quelque chose avec Lexa et tu ne m'en as pas parler ?**

 **-Mais pas du tout ! Rien avoir avec Lexa et personne d'autres d'ailleurs. Je te jure que je suis 100% célibataire.**

 **-Mouais, mouais…** Elle me regarde, pas tout à fait satisfaite. On marche vers le boulot, durant le trajet je lui ai raconté ce fameux passée avec Wells.

…..

(POV Lexa)

Je regarde l'aiguille de ma montre depuis 20 min. J'attends qu'il soit précisément 19h pour pouvoir m'enfuir de ce bureau. Cette journée a été suffisamment longue, j'ai attendu toute la journée les fameuses 19h. Je me suis déjà imaginé des millions de fois ma soirée avec Clarke. D'habitude je suis très patiente, ce n'est pas mon genre d'attendre autant quelque chose mais dès que je suis avec Clarke tout change, je me sens différente… Elle est spéciale.

18h58…18h59…19h00 ! Dès que l'aiguille a pointé le 7, je me suis levée précipitamment de ma chaise, j'ai pris ma veste en cuir et je suis descendu au parking vitesse grand V.

J'ai dû mettre à peine 15 minutes à rentrer chez moi, j'ai griller tous les feus oranges, je ne me suis pas arrêté contemplé le coucher de soleil sur la plage comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire, enfin quand j'avais l'habitude de le faire, avec Costia je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. Je me suis rendu directement chez moi sans aucun détour. J'ai dit bonjour à mon père, j'ai pris une douche, je me suis habillé et je suis descendu voir mon père.

 **-Papa, je sors ce soir, ne m'attend pas.** Il est dans la cuisine, il prépare le dîné pour les filles.

 **-Toi aussi tu t'y mets ? Anya est de moins en moins à la maison, il s'agirait d'une amie qui l'aide pour son boulot, t'en saurait pas plus ?**

 **\- Pas** **du tout !** Il est toujours en train de cuisiné.

 **-Je le savais, j'avais dit à ta mère d'adopter des garçons mais non, elle a préféré prendre 3 filles ! Bah voilà ce que ça donne, c'est cachottière, ça se défend être elles. Comment tu veux que je me fasse respecter si je suis le seul homme dans cette maison !?** On éclate de rire.

 **-Bon je te laisse bisous !** Je viens l'embrasser sur la joue mais avant que je ne parte il me retient par le poignet.

 **-Attend toi !** Il se retourne et m'observe. **Tu m'expliques où tu sors comme ça et avec qui ?**

 **-Gustuuuus, j'ai 23 ans, je suis assez mature pour sortir sans autorisation. Je crois que ce n'est pas légale de vivre à cet âge-là avec son père, ça devrait être interdit par la loi !** Je ris mais il me tapote la tête ce qui me calme tout de suite, je déteste quand il fait ça !

 **-Lexa ne m'appelle pas comme ça !** Il essaye de prendre un air méchant pour me faire peur mais ça ne fonctionne plus, plus maintenant. **Tu sais même quand tu seras vieille et toute fripé comme moi, tu seras toujours mon…**

 **-Ton petit raton laveur, je sais…**

 **-Alors qui est ce qui te fais sortir habillé comme ça, ma fille fait un effort en mettant une robe, je veux savoir pour qui est-ce ?** C'est vrai que j'ai fait un effort, je ne mets jamais de robe ou alors c'est très rare, la dernière fois que j'en mis une c'était pour l'enterrement de ma mère, il y a 11 ans. Effectivement c'était il y a très longtemps. En réfléchissant pour un verre c'est peut-être trop… **J'attends une réponse tu sais…**

 **-Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées…Euh ce n'est rien papa, c'est une amie que j'ai rencontré à la plage, t'en fais pas.**

 **-Et donc c'est juste pour une simple amie que tu mets une magnifique robe.** Il me prend la main et me fais tourner sur moi-même pour m'admirer dans mon ensemble. J'avais opté pour une robe simple de couleur noir et des talons de la même couleur, chose que je fais très rarement. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de vêtement. **Je peux au moins avoir son nom ?**

 **\- Si je te le dis-tu arrêteras l'interrogatoire ?**

 **-Promis !**

 **-Elle s'appelle Clarke, maintenant je dois y aller papa, bisous !** Je file vite avant qu'il ne pose d'autres question. J'entre dans la voiture met les clés puis démarre la voiture comme une folle.

Je roule pour m'arrêter devant la maison de Bellamy. C'est vraiment bizarre qu'ils habitent ensemble. Je descends de la voiture, je regard ma montre qui affiche « 19h47 ». Je suis légèrement en avance, je m'avance sur le seuil et sonne. J'entends à travers la porte Bellamy crier.

 **-Oui j'arrive !** Il ouvre la porte et rit.

 **-Pourquoi tu ris bêtement ?**

 **-Bonjour Lexa, nan c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te voie au bas de ma porte et c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi sexy.** Je ne sais pas si je dois le frapper ou juste l'insulter, heureusement Clarke intervient.

 **-C'est bon je suis…Whoa…** Elle me regarde de haut en bas, bouche grand ouverte.

 **-Ah tu vois je suis pas le seul à être impressionnée !** Clarke se met à rougir quand Bellamy explose de rire.

 **-Je…je…Bellamy !** Elle le pousse, sort et lui ferme la porte au nez, quand elle se retourne fac à moi, son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du miens. Je suis tétanisé, je ne peux plus bouger, elle est si magnifique et si proche de moi…

 **-Tu es magnifique…** Je la vois rougir, elle tente de le cachait mais je le vois.

 **-C'est juste une jupe et un chemisier, c'est trop pour un verre ? Je peux retourner me changer si tu veux.**

 **-Nan surtout pas c'est parfait.** Je me plonge dans ces yeux bleus, mon corps ne cessent de me demander de m'approcher plus d'elle, toujours plus. Je commence à exploser de l'intérieur, elle ne dit rien, ne fait rien, elle me regarde juste. Son regard veut dire tellement de choses… Elle me sort de mon rêve en regardant derrière moi.

 **-Du coup…** Ok, elle vient carrément de briser ce moment magique, elle était peut-être mal à l'aise …

(POV Clarke)

Put** de merde, fais chi**, qu'elle con** ! J'ai tout foiré la ! C'était quoi ça !? Mer** Clarke !

 **-Du coup, on peut y aller.** Elle me l'a dit sur un ton sec, comme si la Lexa qui me regardé avec tant de désir n'était pas la même que celle qui vient de parler. Bien sûr que c'est ma faute !

Elle se retourne et ouvre sa voiture, elle m'ouvre la portière pour que je puisse m'asseoir. C'est trop mignon ! Elle contourne la voiture et s'installe au volant. Elle met la clé et démarre la voiture.

Elle me regarde voyant que je la fixe, comme une ado je tourne la tête pour éviter son regard. Je ne sais vraiment plus comment faire ! Elle commence à rouler en direction du Trikru.

 **-Alors comme ça tu vis chez Bellamy maintenant.**

 **-Oui, il cherchait une coloc et j'étais sans appart, du coup…**

 **-Finn a été viré ?**

 **-Finn a été promu.**

 **-C'est…cool ça, pourquoi vous vivez en coloc alors ?** Elle m'observe quelques secondes puis se remet à regarder la route.

 **-Finn a été promu à New York, je n'ai pas voulu le suivre, j'ai rompu.**

 **-Merde, désolé, je ne savais pas, en même temps ça fait un mois que je t'ai pas vu…**

 **-A vrai dire ça ne fait même pas 24h que je suis célibataires. Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire.** Elle s'arrête à un feu et me regarde les sourcils baissés.

 **-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée durant 1 mois alors ?** Je prends une bouffée d'air et je me lance.

 **-J'ai fait une petite déprime mais ça va mieux…** Elle me regarde les yeux grands ouverts. **C'est vert.** Je pointe le feu qui est passée au vert. Elle démarre et recommence à rouler.

 **\- Mais Clarke je…**

 **-Je vais mieux, ne te fais pas de soucis, c'est terminé.** Elle se tait et reste silencieuse tout le reste du trajet, elle se gare à une place au bord de mer et insiste pour venir m'ouvrir la porte elle-même. Quand elle l'ouvre j'explose de rire.

 **-Quoi c'est trop ringard ?**

 **-Nan nan c'est parfait.** Elle fait une moue boudeuse qui la rend extrêmement mignonne. Je lève son menton avec mes doigts pour qu'elle me regarde. **Hey… c'est parfait.** J'ai arrêté de rigoler, je lui souris, ce n'est ni un sourire ironique ni un moqueur, juste un sourire sincère. Elle me le rend et verrouille sa voiture.

On rentre dans le Trikru et on vient s'asseoir sur les tabourets du bar. Le barman vient prendre nos commandes.

 **-Alors pour moi ça sera une Heineken et pour toi ?**

 **-Mojito.**

 **-Une Heineken et un mojito, c'est noté !**

- **Donc ta sœur travaille ici ?**

 **-Oui, Echo est la patronne.** Le serveur nous amène nos boissons, elle prend une gorgée de sa bière et reprends. **Au fait j'ai un truc pour toi, enfin si tu veux.** Elle cherche un truc dans son sac puis sort un billet quelle me tend. **C'est un billet de concert en plein air, c'est pas des gens connues, y'a un peu de tout. Il y a de l'électro, du funk, du métal, du jazz, du rock, du zouk, du rap. Il y en a pour tous les goûts.** Je prends le billet qu'elle me tend.

 **-Je… Merci mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Je voulais y aller avec Costia mais j'ai préféré t'inviter toi.**

 **-C'est super gentil, ça va être super cool. Costia ne pouvais pas y aller ?**

 **\- Je, on est plus ensemble.** Super, je suis le bouche troue enfaîte…

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Elle prend une seconde gorgée puis une troisième et respire un bon coup.

- **Il y a deux semaines, Costia m'a annoncé qu'Ontari allait lui rendre visite pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour les vacances. J'ai pas accepté et je lui ai demandé de choisir entre elle et moi. Elle n'a pas su choisir donc j'ai choisi à sa place, je suis partie.**

 **-Ontari est en ville ?**

 **-Ouais.** Elle regarde sa bière quelle fait glisser de droite à gauche sur le bar. On me tape l'épaule.

 **-Bah alors Miss. Clarke, on traîne encore dans le bar ?** Je regarde qui me parle et je vois Kyle, Sinclair et Wells derrière moi.

 **-Hey ! Les gars encore vous !?** Je le tape à mon tour dans le dos.

 **-C'est le destin Clarkie.** Wells sait que je déteste quand on m'appelle comme ça, je le fusille du regard et me tourne vers Lexa.

 **-Tiens je te présente Kyle, Sinclair et l'autre.** Lexa fronce les sourcils **. Je les ai rencontré se midi, ici même.**

 **-Enchantée, l'autre s'appelle Wells.** Il lui tend la main avec son sourire séducteur. Je lui mettrai bien mon poing à la figure.

 **-Et les garçons, je vous présente Lexa une collègue de boulot.**

 **-Enchanté, bon on ben on vous laisse, bonne soirée les filles.**

 **-Bye !** Ils repartent, et je me retourne face à mon mojito, j'en bois une gorgée et regarde Lexa qui a la mâchoire serrée, je le remarque car ses muscles de la mâchoire ressortent. Elle tapote sa bouteille de ses doigts. Je remarque une bague en carbone à son pouce, je ne l'avais jamais vu au paravent. Je prends son pouce dans ma main et je regarde sa bague.

 **-C'est pas un peu déplacé comme geste pour une collègue de boulot ?** Elle a un sourcil levé et elle a un regard agressif. Mer** je l'ai vexé.

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Nan c'est bon laisse tomber.** Elle regarde à nouveau sa bouteille et retire son pouce de mes doigts. Je pose alors ma main sur sa cuisse, elle observe alors ma main.

 **-Je m'excuse c'est sorti tout seule, j'aurais dû te présenté comme mon amie Lexa, la meilleure que j'ai ici.** Elle relève la tête et m'observe.

 **-Nan désolé j'aurais pas dû le prendre comme ça, je suis conne.**

 **-Dis pas n'importe quoi.** Elle me sourit à moitié et fini sa bouteille d'un seul coup.

 **-Vous revoulez quelques choses mesdemoiselles ?**

 **-Moi non merci je conduis, mais peut être que toi oui.**

 **-Je reveux bien un mojito s'il vous plaît.** Il récupère mon verre et la bouteille vide pour l'échanger contre le mojito. Un silence s'installe entre nous. Je vois Echo au loin courir vers nous, elle saute dans les bras à Lexa et l'embrasse sur la joue.

 **-Sœurette !**

 **-Echo…**

 **-Tiens salut Clarke !** Elle me fait la bise. Mon téléphone vibre une première fois puis une deuxième fois, je regarde alors qui est-ce, « Maman ».

 **-Je suis désolé je dois répondre…** Je me lève décroche le téléphone et sors du bar pour mieux entendre. Lexa me suit du regard tout le long alors que Echo la harcèle de question.

(POV Lexa)

 **-Je suis désolé je dois répondre…** Clarke se lève puis décroche le téléphone, elle sort du bar et commence à marcher, je l'observe tout le long, je ne veux pas qu'elle me glisse entre les doigts.

 **-Alors, comme ça tu sors avec Clarke.** Tout en ne lâchant pas Clarke du regard je réponds à Echo.

 **-C'est juste un verre…**

 **-Un verre..., on dit toutes ça au début.**

 **-Echo…**

 **-Et lâche là un peu du regard, on dirait que tu vas lui sauter dessus.** Je me retourne pour regarder ma sœur qui me tire la langue.

 **-T'es vraiment une enfant.** Je me tourne pour regarder Clarke mais plus de Clarke, je ne la vois plus. **Ah bah bravo ! Je l'ai perdu de vue !** Je me lève et sors du bar, j'observe les gens qui sont autour du bar mais pas de Clarke, je cours de partout, je regarde tout le monde jusqu'à que je la vois enfin, dans l'angle du restaurant, de dos les bras tombant, le téléphone à la main.

 **-Clarke… ?** Elle ne se retourne pas, elle reste figée à regarder je ne sais quoi. Je marche vers elle et la retourne pour faire face à elle. Ses yeux sont rouges, prêt à pleurer, sa main sers le téléphone si fort que le sang ne circule pratiquement plus. J'entends une petite voix appeler Clarke au téléphone mais je ne distingue pas qui est-ce. **Clarke est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-C'est ma mère, Finn a eu un accident.**

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :) Je m'excuse sincèrement, vraiment beaucoup de vous laisser comme ça à la fin de ce chapitre. Vous devrez attendre 2 semaines pour la suite, vraiment désolé, ne me frappez pas ^^.**

 **N'hésitez à me dire si ça vous à plus dans les comms !**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire ça me fait super plaisir ! Continuez !**

 **Info :**

 **Reviews :**

 **-Lkim :** Oui voilà, nan tu n'es pas taré, c'est normal! C'est les meilleures, inoubliables!

 **Je vous dis à bientôt ! Normalement si tout va bien on se retrouve pour le samedi de la rentrée !**

 **Xoxo Lauraaaa01**


	9. Surmonter ses peurs

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Je vous aime déjà ! (Je suis très sentimentale ^^)**

 **Quelques mots sur le chapitre dernier… Désolé et encore désolé, j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi, j'ai foiré complétement le chapitre, une de mes plus grosses déceptions ! Je n'avais pas le temps de l'écrire, du coup je l'ai bâclé ! Fini les excuses, on avance pour l'histoire malgré ce chapitre nul, je l'avoue.**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 9 ! Plus long que d'habitude, près de 7000 mots !**

 **2 points de vue seulement dans ce chapitre. On avance dans le Clexa, une nouvelle arrivée vient rencontrer notre petite Clarke. Et Clarke doit faire un choix très difficile, bref je vais pas tout vous dire, il ne reste plus qu'à lire ! ^^**

 **J'ai pas eu le temps de corriger et tout ça, désolé pour les fautes.**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Surmonter ses peurs

(POV Lexa)

Je me gare sur une place du parking de l'hôpital d'Atlanta. L'obscurité de la nuit m'endors, l'horloge de la voiture indique 3h17. J'ai froid, j'ai soif et je suis fatigué. Clarke était nerveuse tout le trajet, elle n'a pas arrêté de me demander d'accélérer ou de prendre le volant. Je ne lui aurais jamais donné le volant, on ne peut pas conduire en état de choc, on aurait eu un accident. Heureusement pour elle, au bout de 2h de trajet elle a su s'endormir, la fatigue l'a gagné.

Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, Clarke m'a juste dit que Finn avait eu un accident et que sa mère ne pouvait pas l'assister parce qu'elle le connaissait trop.

 **-On est arrivée ?** Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre qu'elle court déjà vers l'hôpital. Je me lève précipitamment, ferme la voiture et la suis. J'entre dans l'hôpital et je la vois dans les bras de sa mère, elle essaye de la réconforter et lui caresse les cheveux. Raven est derrière les filles, elle me regarde triste et faible, elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Je reste à l'écart du groupe, je ne veux pas m'interposer, je me rends compte que je suis une personne peu importante face à sa mère et sa meilleure amie. Je leur tourne le dos et je retourne m'asseoir à la voiture pour réfléchir. Elle n'a même pas voulu attendre le lendemain matin pour partir, elle voulait partir sur le champ sans aucune exception.

Je suis en train de me demander si je n'ai pas quitté Costia pour Clarke, une blonde pour une autre. Je ne connais pas Clarke mais je tiens à elle, elle me fait revivre, je m'amuse avec elle.

Quelqu'un s'approche de la voiture, j'arrive à distinguer une silhouette féminine toquer à ma fenêtre. Je baisse la vitre pour qu'elle puisse me parler.

 **-Tu devrais venir.**

 **-Je ne crois pas Raven.**

 **-Elle a besoin de toi.** Je fronce les sourcils, Clarke aurait parler de moi à Raven ? C'est ce dont pourquoi elle m'a averti au chalet ?

 **-J'arrive.** Elle repart dans l'hôpital, je m'observe dans le rétroviseur, je suis crevée. J'inspire un bon coup puis sort de la voiture. Clarke n'est plus dans le Hall, il y a juste 3 personnes que je ne connais pas. Je m'appuie sur le bureau d'accueil et me force à tousser pour me faire remarquer.

 **-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?**

 **-Vous ne sauriez pas où est passée la fille de Mme. Griffin ?**

 **-Clarke ? Elle est ici ? Ça fait si longtemps !**

 **-Si vous le dîtes, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?**

 **-Non malheureusement mais je sais où est le docteur Griffin si vous voulez. Elle est au 3** **ème** **, chambre 307 avec le patient Collins.**

 **-Merci !**

J'appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et vois un brancard sortir, il est vide. L'ambulancier le ramène à son camion, j'entre dans l'ascenseur et monte au 3ème. Je marche dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre 307, je n'entre pas, j'observe de dehors. Il y a Abby qui semble parlait à un autre docteur, Raven a sa main posée sur l'épaule du patient et Clarke est assise par terre contre le mur, elle fixe le patient. Le docteur sort et m'invite à entrer. Personne ne remarque ma présence, elles ont toutes leur attention sur Finn qui est allongé sur le lit, il dort. Il respire d'après la machine qui représente son rythme cardiaque. Abby s'approche de lui, lui soulève sa blouse pour nous laisser voir un énorme pansement au niveau de ses cotes. Elle l'examine puis remet sa blouse en place, puis elle examine alors son crâne et son front, il est parsemé de coupures.

Je suis debout devant la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni dire. Je décide de m'asseoir par terre à coté de Clarke, elle tourne la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, le bleue de ces yeux est remplacée par un rouge agressant. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et ferme ses yeux. Je dépose ma tête sur la sienne et l'on s'endors comme ça, Raven me regarde avec un sourire en coin, mi satisfait mi triste. Sa présence est apaisante.

(POV Clarke)

Finn roule à grande vitesse, il est furieux et ne pense qu'à notre rupture. Il marmonne dans son coin des injures, il insulte tous les conducteurs sur l'autoroute. Sa conduite ne me plaît pas, il roule trop vite et trop nerveusement mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis pas avec lui. Comment est-ce possible, je le vois mais je ne suis pas là. Il double une personne mais il n'a pas vu le scooter se rabattre, il donne un coup de volant et fonce droit vers la barrière. Je cris de toute mes forces, je veux courir vers lui l'aider, je veux le sortir de là, je veux le sauver mais rien, je suis bloquée, je ne peux rien faire. J'entends des rires derrière moi, c'est Lexa, elle ne rit pas seule, je suis à ses côtés. Je panique de plus en plus, d'un côté Finn est accidenté et de l'autre Lexa rit avec…moi.

J'aurais préféré choisir les rires et le bonheur mais je me dirige vers Finn. Sa voiture est encastrée dans la barrière de sécurité, le pare-brise est brisé. J'ouvre la portière et je vois Finn étalé sur l'air bag, avec plusieurs éclats de verre sur la figure puis un énorme bout de verre enfoncé dans son abdomen. Il se relève et me regarde, ses yeux sont fixés sur mes mains. Je baisse le regard pour regarder mes mains, elles sont pleines de sang, j'ai un bout de verre dans la main lui aussi ensanglantés.

 **-C'est ta faute Clarke.** Il me regarde avec un grand sourire qui me fait frissonner. **Tout est ta faute.**

Finn devient de plus en plus sombre, tout s'assombri. Je me réveille en sursaut, je sens un poids s'enlever de ma tête. J'ai une douleur à la nuque. Mon cœur résonne dans tout mon corps, il va sortir de ma poitrine. J'ai chaud, je transpire légèrement. Je réalise que je suis à l'hôpital, dans la chambre de Finn et Lexa dort ou plutôt dormais à côté de moi. Je pose mon regard sur Lexa, elle me regarde à moitié réveillée.

 **-C'est bon. Tu es en sécurité.** Ça voix m'apaise, mon cœur ralentit.

 **-Je vais prendre l'air.** Je me lève pour sortir mais elle m'attrape le poignet, je me retourne et la regarde. Elle place sa main libre devant sa bouche pour baillé.

 **-Attend je viens.** Je lui tire l'avant-bras pour l'aider à se relever. On essaye de sortir sans réveiller Raven qui dort sur le siège. Je prends l'ascenseur sans faire attention à Lexa qui n'est même plus avec moi, je descends et sors de l'hôpital. Je m'assois et observe le ciel étoilé. Au bout de quelques minutes une silhouette se place devant moi, je baisse la tête et je vois Lexa me tendre un café. Elle est magnifique, elle est identique à une étoile, elle est brillante et unique, il n'y a personne comme elle. Je sens tout mon corps chauffer de l'intérieur, mon ventre se tord dans tous les sens. C'est dingue comme cette fille me retourne la tête.

 **-Tiens, j'espère que tu aimes le capuccino.** Je prends le café qu'elle me tend.

 **-C'est parfait.** Elle s'assois sur le banc à côté de moi et lève les yeux au ciel.

 **-C'est magnifique.** Il y a un sourire sur son visage, ses yeux pétilles, elle est si belle. Elle tourne sa tête pour me regarder et pousse un petit rire. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Elle attend une réponse mais je ne compte pas parler, pas cette fois. Je glisse ma main dans sa nuque et m'approche d'elle, je ferme les yeux pour finir près d'elle. Je prends une grande inspiration et je me lance, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Dans ma tête c'est le feu d'artifice, il y a des papillons dans mon ventre et du désir sur mes lèvres. Je me rapproche toujours un peu plus d'elle, elle place sa main sur mes cotes comme pour encore plus se rapprocher de moi. Je me retire pour reprendre mon souffle, je colle mon front sur le sien. Je la vois sourire, puis elle se rapproche de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, c'est ma nouvelle drogue, j'en veux toujours plus alors j'ouvre légèrement ma bouche pour la laisser entrer. Sa langue rencontre la mienne, une bataille de langues s'en suis. Ce moment semble être un rêve, éloigné de tout, de tout le monde, dans le plus grand des bonheurs, dans les bras de celle que j'aime. C'est la première à arrêter cet échange, elle prend mon visage entre ces mains et viens déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, celui-là est moins endiablé que le dernier. Elle finit en me serrant dans ces bras, je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je ne veux plus bouger, je veux mourir ainsi, dans les bras de Lexa. Mourir enlacé à la femme que l'on aime, moi je veux mourir comme ça, heureuse, paisible et amoureuse. Elle se retire délicatement et place ses lèvres près de mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelque chose.

 **-Il faut que l'on rentre, on va prendre froid.**

J'acquiesce de la tête, et la suis. A l'entrée de la chambre, elle se retourne face à moi, pour m'empêcher d'entrer.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **\- Finn, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée ?** Mon cœur rate un battement, mes larmes commencent à remonter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, Finn m'était quasiment sorti de la tête, c'est peut-être égoïste, encore une fois.

 **-Il a eu un accident.** Elle hausse les sourcils.

 **-Mais encore.**

 **-Il a reçu des éclats de pare-brise partout sur le visage, d'où les coupures.** Elle m'écoute attentivement. **Il a eu un plus gros bout de verres dans les côtes, il a eu une hémorragie mais il a survécu.** Une larme coule de mes yeux, elle la regarde glisser le long de ma joue puis elle vient me l'essuyer avec son pouce. Elle glisse sa main le long de mon cou, puis sur mon épaule et finit par m'entrelacer les doigts. Je prends une grande inspiration puis je continue. **Il a eu un énorme choc au niveau de la tête, ça lui a causé une mort cérébrale. Sa famille…sa famille ne sait même pas où il se trouve aujourd'hui, ni i ans d'ailleurs. J'étais sa seule famille avec Raven et John, du coup c'est à moi de décider. Je suis responsable de sa vie, de sa mort. Je…je n'arrive pas, je ne peux pas faire de choix.**

 **-Clarke…** Mes larmes coulent de plus en plus, je commence à avoir la voix saccadée.

 **-Quoi Lexa ? Tu penses que c'est si facile de débrancher quelqu'un ? De décider de sa mort. Dans 10 minutes, 2 heures, demain, dans 2 semaines ? Je n'en sers rien, je ne peux pas le faire, je m'en rendrais responsable, plus que je le suis déjà. Lexa, il conduisait mal par ma faute, je l'ai abandonné, je l'ai laissé ne pensant qu'à moi. Je suis une égoïste, une égoïste meurtrière !** Je n'ai jamais crié aussi fort devant Lexa, ce n'est pas contre elle. Ça n'a pas l'aire de la choqué.

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit Clarke, tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable. Tu n'étais ni dans cette voiture, ni sur les lieux de l'accident. Tu étais avec moi, en sécurité. Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Etre avec lui ? T'imagine ta mère ? Elle se serait effondré si tu étais blessée ou pire, morte. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que c'est moins dangereux de rester avec moi qu'avec Finn mais aujourd'hui tu es vivante et dieu merci !** Elle lâche ma main pour ressuyer mes larmes qui ne cessent de tomber.

 **Ce n'est pas de ta faute Clarke, il ne devait pas monter en voiture s'il était dans un mauvais état. Tu étais à ta place et lui pas au bon endroit.**

 **-Mais comment je suis censé le tuer Lexa ? Comment ?**

 **-Tu ne vas pas le tuer mais l'aider Clarke. Tu penses que s'il était là il voudrait que tu le garde en vie dans cet état ? Nan Clarke, il voudrait partir, partir pour un long sommeil paisible et tranquille. Dès que tu es prête Clarke. Dès que tu seras prête je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi.** Je m'affale dans ses bras, ces mots m'apaisent au plus haut point mais je ne suis pas encore prête, mais un jour je le serais, grâce à elle. Je sais qu'elle m'en donnera la force, qu'elle me relèvera pour aller de l'avant. Lexa est forte, elle sait agir avec sa tête et non son cœur.

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte ce qui entame notre étreinte.

 **-Désolé je ne voulais pas déranger, je m'inquiétais.** Je m'écarte de Lexa pour embrasser la joue humide de Raven et j'entre m'asseoir dans la chambre. J'entends Lexa parler avec Raven.

 **\- Elle est forte Raven, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **\- Je sais mais...**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Je te promets.**

Lexa rentre dans la chambre, elle s'assoit en face de moi, elle a un sourire gêné.

 **-Si tu veux que je te laisse seule, je …** Je la coupe.

 **-Nan Lexa, jamais.**

Je déplace ma chaise pour m'installer à ses côtés. Je dépose ma tête sur son épaule pour me reposer. Mon repos se transforme en un long sommeil.

…..

La lumière m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux, je m'étire et baye un bon coup. J'ai l'impression de retourné à mon enfance, lorsque l'on s'endort quelques parts et que l'on se réveille dans son lit. J'ai cette même sensation, je me suis endormit sur Lexa et là je suis…Je suis où ? Je m'assois en tailleur et j'observe les environs. Je crois que je situe, c'est une salle de repos d'hôpital normalement destiné au médecin. Ma mère a dû me mettre là. Je me lève du lit, courbaturé. J'ai un mal de crane et j'ai les yeux explosés. Je sors un peu endormie de la pièce et je me retrouve dans un des couloirs de l'hôpital.

 **-Je peux vous aider ?** Je me retourne et regarde la voix qui me parle. C'est une jeune infirmière plus grande que moi, elle est blonde. Ces cheveux débutent attachées puis finisse en dreadlocks. Elle me regarde avec un sourire magnifique, c'est yeux sont sombres, ils sont marrons foncés.

 **-Bonjour, je suis où ?** Elle rit légèrement.

 **-Vous êtes dans un hôpital.** Je ris à mon tour.

 **-Nan ça je sais, je veux dire à quel étage ?** Elle me sourit et pointe du doigt le mur. Je regarde ce qu'elle m'indique et je vois une pancarte où est inscrits le numéro d'étage « 3 ». **Merci, je suis un peu ensuqué.**

 **-Vous sortez d'une opération ?**

 **-Nan je viens de me réveiller de la salle de repos.** Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils.

 **-Elle est réservé au personnel.**

 **-Je sais, on m'y à installer. Vous devez surement connaître ma mère si vous travaillé ici, Docteur Griffin.** Elle ouvre grand les yeux.

 **-Vous êtes sa fille ? Je…Ouah c'est un des plus grands chirurgiens de cette hôpital, vous devez être fier de votre mère.**

 **-J'imagine, je n'habite pas ici je déménage souvent à cause de Finn, mon petit…mon ex petit ami. Il est ici, il a eu un accident et c'est à moi de le débrancher.** Je ris nerveusement et me passe une main dans les cheveux. **Excusez-moi, je ne vous connais pas et je vous raconte ma vie qui est surement pas très intéressante.** Elle se rapproche de moi, pose sa main sur mon avant-bras qui est encore dans mes cheveux et me souris.

 **-Nan ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'appelle Niyalah et vous ne m'embêtez pas du tout. C'est un choix très dur que vous avez devant vous, vous devez surement avoir de la famille ou des amis qui peuvent vous aider j'en suis sûr sinon, moi je peux le faire si vous voulez, je peux vous soutenir.** Elle fait tomber sa main qui était sur mon bras puis me sourit, un sourire compatissant. Cette femme est d'une gentillesse inouïe.

 **-Merci beaucoup mais vous ne me connaissez même pas, pourquoi vous voulez faire ça ?**

 **-Je suis comme ça et puis vous me semblez bien perdu et déboussolé.**

 **-Je fais de la peine ?** Je ris et elle fait pareil.

 **-Je ne dirais pas ça mais je dirais plus que je compatie, j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident de voitures.**

- **Pourquoi vous me dîtes tout ça ?**

 **-Vous vous êtes bien confessés vous aussi.**

 **-C'est vrai. Je suis désolé pour vos parents.**

 **-C'est rien, on apprend à vivre avec. C'est à contre cœur mais je dois retourner bosser.** Elle me fait un signe de main et se tourne pour partir.

 **-Moi c'est Clarke.** Elle se retourne, elle est à quelques mètres de moi maintenant. Elle est souriante, elle a un superbe sourire.

 **-J'espère qu'on se reverra Clarke.** Je lui souris puis elle se tourne au ralenti pour partir travailler. Je reste planté au milieu du couloir pensive. Une main se pose sur ma taille ce qui me fais sursauter, je me retourne et vois ma mère.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu étais levé, bien dormi ?**

 **\- Ça peut aller.** Elle vient me caresser la joue.

 **-Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment mais tu m'avais manqué Clarke, vraiment et je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être revenir en ville, pas forcément à la maison mais pas loin.**

 **-Maman, tu me manque beaucoup aussi mais je me plais à Polis et je me suis fait des amis.**

 **-Comme Lexa.** Mon cœur s'arrête pendant une demi seconde et je sens mes joues chauffer.

- **Quoi Lexa ? Elle t'a dit quelques choses ? Je veux dire…tu la trouve comment ?** Je m'arrête de parler pour la regarder se moquer de moi. **Quoi je m'enfonce ?**

 **-Ce n'est rien ma chérie, mais toi dis-moi, tu la trouves comment ? A t'entendre parler on dirait que tu voudrais cacher quelques choses, je me trompe ?**

 **-Maman t'as raison c'est pas le bon moment, Raven doit surement m'attendre.** Je la dépasse pour partir mais elle riposte une nouvelle fois.

 **-Lexa aussi doit beaucoup s'inquiéter, cours ma chérie !** Je l'entends rire fier d'elle. **C'est elle qui a voulu te coucher dans un lit, elle t'a porté jusque dans le lit et je l'ai aidé pour ouvrir la porte, elle tient à toi.** Je continue de marcher, dos à elle en lui faisant au revoir de la main. Je la fuis car je ne veux pas en parler, je n'en ai même pas parler avec Lexa. Il faudra qu'on ait une discussion sur nous, mais pas maintenant ce n'est pas le moment.

…..

Il est 13h19 quand Lexa rentre dans la chambre pizza en main, elle a pris une cannibale pour Raven et une Reine supplément chorizo pour nous deux, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Le pizzaiolo a été étonné lorsque je lui ai donné l'adresse de l'hôpital pour une livraison.

 **-Mmmm ça sent bon.** Raven a toujours un grand appétit, c'est un ogre sur pate.

Lexa nous tend les pizzas prédécoupées, je prends une part et la mange. J'observe Finn allongé sur son lit, puis je passe mon regard sur Lexa et Raven mangeant des pizzas.

 **-Vous êtes au courant que l'on mange des pizzas alors que Finn est presque mort en face de nous.** Les deux se retournent vers moi, une mange sa pizza alors que l'autre s'essuie la bouche.

- **C'est vrai que dis comme ça…** Je commence à avoir un fou rire, un fou rire incompréhensible, un fou rire qui se transforme en larmes, en un sanglot. Lexa lâche sa pizza pour me rejoindre, elle s'agenouille devant moi et pose ses mains sur mes genoux.

 **-Regarde-moi.** Je ne l'écoute pas et je continue a fixé ma pizza mouillée par mes larmes. **Clarke regarde-moi s'il te plaît.** Je lève mon regard pour me plonger dans ses yeux verts, une sensation de soulagement m'envahie, je ne pleure plus. **Ça va aller, tout va bien aller, je te le promets.**

Elle se redresse et viens embrasser ma joue tremper. **Je te le promets.** Je la crois, j'en suis sûr, il me faut juste du temps. Elle se rassois à sa place et mange tout en me jetant des coups d'œil. On continue de manger dans un silence terrifiant, la pièce est glauque.

La poignée s'actionne et quelqu'un entre. C'est une infirmière blonde avec des dreadlocks…

- **Niyalah ?** Elle sursaute à l'entente de ma voix, elle se retourne et me regarde questionné.

 **-Ouh je croyais être seule, je ne vous ai pas vu. Clarke ?**

 **-Oui, c'est…Finn.** Elle se tourne vers Finn et sa bouche s'agrandit, elle a fait le rapprochement.

 **-Ahhh, je n'avais pas tilté tout à l'heure désolé, j'ai assisté à son opération, je suis chargé de changer ses pansements.** Elle regarde ensuite Raven et Lexa qui elles la regarde incompréhensible.

 **\- Les filles je vous présente Niyalah, une infirmière que j'ai rencontré dans les couloirs.** Elle leurs fait un signe de main pour les saluer.

 **-C'est moi.** Elle leurs sourit un peu bêtement mais ça me fait rire, Lexa me regarde rire.

 **-Moi c'est Lexa, la petite amie de Clarke.** Ouah, ok là je suis perdu, je me retourne et regarde Lexa d'un air choqué, Raven fais pareil. On en a même pas parler ni rien, on s'est juste embrassée deux fois, je ne pensais pas que…enfin peut être que si. Mais ce n'est pas le genre à Lexa de faire ça, elle serait jalouse de Niyalah ?

 **-Ahh.** Niyalah la regarde étonné, elle a les yeux grands ouverts. **Ok bah enchanté Lexa.**

 **-Moi c'est Raven, meilleure amie à Clarke enfin normalement vu que l'on m'oublie.**

 **-Mais non Raven tu sais très bien que je t'aime trèèèèès fort.** Raven rit à ma remarque tout comme Niyalah, alors que Lexa observe Niyalah sans aucune émotion.

 **-C'est cool tout ça, enchanté Raven. C'est pas tout mais je travaille moi.** Elle me lance un clin d'œil puis se tourne vers Finn pour s'occuper de lui. J'essaye d'attirer l'attention de Lexa mais elle n'arrête pas de fixer Niyalah.

Je trouve ça assez bizarre de rigolé en présence de Finn dans cet état, c'est peut-être des rires nerveux, pour se décompresser. Depuis que Niyalah est dans la chambre, Lexa est différente ou plutôt elle-même. Elle est froide et distante.

Niyalah finit de changer les bandages de Finn puis elle s'apprête à sortir mais retient la porte pour nous dire quelques choses.

 **-A plus les filles,** elle tourne son regard vers moi **, puis Clarke si t'a besoin n'hésite pas, je suis là.** Elle me sourit et sort de la chambre. Je me tourne vers Lexa pour lui faire les gros yeux mais elle ne me voit pas, elle a son visage fixé sur la pizza.

 **-Bon ben moi je vais faire un tour.** Raven se lève et nous laisse, Lexa, Finn et moi. Dès que la porte se ferme je me mets en tailleur sur ma chaise face à Lexa, ma pizza est sur mes genoux.

 **-Je penses que l'on devrait parler.** Lexa tourne la tête vers moi sans aucune expression sur son visage.

 **-Parlons.** Elle se tourne face à moi, en tailleur elle aussi. Je suis plus hauts vu que je suis sur ma chaise et elle par terre.

 **-Bon je vais y aller cache. On est…tu as dit que…enfin.** Elle me sourit un peu moqueuse.

 **-Cache hein ? Je vais t'aider, oui j'ai dit que j'étais ta petite amie.**

 **-Ouais et je pensais que l'on devait en parler avant que l'on expose, Raven n'est pas au courant enfin pas de tout.**

 **-Si ça va trop vite on peut ralentir mais je n'ai pas envie d'une relation compliquée, je veux me balader dans les rues mains dans la main, t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie, t'enlacer quand je le veux sans aucune gêne et je veux juste aimer, je veux t'aimer toi tout simplement.** Je souris à ça déclarations, je suis dans un rêve, il y a des papillons de partout, des rivières, du vent, j'ai l'impression de délirer. Bien sûr c'est une métaphore, il n'y a rien de tout ça en vérité, juste Lexa, des pizzas, des murs blancs d'hôpital et Finn.

 **-Je ne sais plus quoi dire Lexa, c'est magnifique.**

 **-J'avoue que je me le suis répété des millions de fois dans la tête pour voir si c'était bien.** On rit, son sourire est extraordinaire, il me fait fondre. Je me penche et me lance pour l'embrasser mais la pizza glisse et lui tombe sur les genoux. Elle quitte du regard mes yeux pour aller vers la pizza. Elle explose de rire et me pousse légèrement en arrière.

 **-T'es vraiment maladroite toi !** Je l'aide à ramasser les bouts de pizzas gâchés sur le sol.

 **-Maladroite c'est mon deuxième prénom.** Elle lâche un petit rire. On finit de nettoyer et on jette tout dans la poubelle. Du coup je n'ai plus de pizza… Je me rassois sur le siège et elle au sol. **Juste pour en revenir à nous, je veux y aller doucement pour le moment. Je veux la même chose que toi, plus que tout mais la avec Finn, j'ai besoin de temps.**

 **-Ne me laisse pas toute seule trop longtemps, je fais plein de bêtises quand je suis seule.** Elle me sourit avec son sourire ravageur. Je m'approche légèrement doucement d'elle pour n'avoir plus que quelques centimètres entre nous.

 **-Après je ne dis pas qu'entre nous, il ne doit plus rien avoir, on peut toujours faire ça.** Je l'embrasse délicatement la joue puis lui souffle à l'oreille **. Et ça.** Je glisse mes lèvres jusqu'aux siennes pour finir par l'embrasser. Notre baiser est désireux et apaisant. Je me retire pour lui sourire, le plus beau sourire que je puisse faire. **J'aimerais juste que pour l'instant ça reste entre nous, pour un petit moment.** Elle glisse sa main dans mes cheveux pour jouer avec.

 **\- Ça me suffit.** Elle me sourit à son tour et viens déposer un baiser sur mon front.

 **-J'ai un truc à te demander…**

 **-Je t'écoutes.** Elle prend mon visage dans ses deux mains.

 **-Tu n'aurais pas été un peu jalouse de Niyalah tout à l'heure ? Tu ne m'aurais pas présenté comme ta petite amie sinon, non ?** Elle hausse les sourcils avec un petit sourire qu'elle essaye de cacher mais que j'aperçois quand même.

 **-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles**. Elle recule, lâche mon visage et se rassois contre le mur pour manger sa pizza. J'explose de rire.

 **-Attend tu te fou de moi ? Ne me dis pas que…** Elle me coupe.

 **-Bon peut être un peu, mais je vois pas en quoi c'est drôle.** Elle fait une moue boudeuse. **Ta vue comment elle te regardé ? Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas jalouse…**

 **-C'est trop mignon.**

 **-Raaah arrête hein !**

 **-Lexa qui est jalouse…** Elle croise ses bras pour bouder, ce qui me fait rire. Je descends de ma chaise pour m'asseoir en tailleur en face d'elle, elle évite mon regard. **Si je t'embrasse t'arrête de bouder ?** Elle hausse les épaules toujours en évitant mon regard. Je glisse ma main dans son cou puis je viens l'embrasser. Je me retire doucement mais Lexa pose sa main dans ma nuque et me tire vers elle pour continuer de m'embrasser. Quand on se sépare pour de bon, je la regarde un peu triste.

 **-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Elle fronce les sourcils, un peu inquiètes.

 **\- Je veux pas casser notre moment mais je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Je veux dire que Finn soit allonger là, presque mort alors que nous on s'amuse. Comment on peut réagir comme ça ?**

 **-C'est parce que tu es forte, tu dépasses ta tristesse.**

 **-Ce n'est pas mon genre, d'habitude je suis plus grosse déprime…**

 **\- Faut croire que tu évolue, tu changes.**

 **-Grace à toi.** Elle rit discrètement.

 **-Je n'ai rien fais.**

 **-C'est ce qui est encore plus incroyable.** Elle me sourit encore une fois puis passe son regard vers le lit où Finn est allongé.

- **Je penses que je dois te laisser maintenant Clarke.** Elle se lève, dépose un baiser sur mon front. J'attrapes son poignet.

 **-Attend tu fais quoi là !?**

 **-Tu dois être seul avec lui, tout ira bien je te le promets.**

 **-Lexa tu ne peux pas dire ça, comment tu peux savoir que je suis prête ?**

 **-Je le sais, c'est tout.** Je lâche son poignet et je la regarde sortir de la chambre. Comment elle peut me laisser là ? Je me lève pour me mettre debout à côtés de Finn.

Mon cœur ne fait que d'accélérer, entre le baiser avec Lexa et la sensation de solitude dans cette pièce. J'angoisse petit à petit, je sens la peur monté. Il faut que je pense à Lexa, elle me dirait que je suis forte. Je chuchote à moi-même.

 **-Clarke tu es forte, tu peux le faire.** Je regarde Finn, il est beau, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Comment pourrais-je ? Je suis celle qui va arrêter son cœur. J'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière. Je reste le regard plongé sur son visage. Deux minutes plus tard, Niyalah entre dans la chambre.

 **-Tu m'a appelé, ça ne va pas ?** Je la regarde, elle est un air choqué et inquiet.

 **\- Je suis prête.** Elle se déplace vers les machines, se retourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

 **-Ok. D'accord. Donc je vais t'expliquer, dès que tu es prête tu me le dis et je fais se dont il a besoin pour partir sans aucune douleur. Clarke tu vas entendre la machine ne plus donner de fréquence de cœur, c'est normal. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter tu vas faire le bon choix. Maintenant c'est à toi de jouer, je t'entends, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.** Je plonge mon regard sur Finn, il est paisible. J'entends mon cœur battre dans tout mon corps, mes mains deviennent moites. Je ne cesse de me répéter les mots de Lexa pour me rassurer **« Tout ira bien je te le promets »** , **« Ça va aller, tout va bien aller, je te le promets. »** , **« Elle est forte Raven, ne t'en fais pas »** , **« Tu ne peux pas te rendre responsable »** , **« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Clarke »** , **« Tu ne vas pas le tuer mais l'aider Clarke. »,** **« Dès que tu seras prête je serais là, je serais toujours là pour toi. »**. C'est mot me donne une force, la force de prononcer c'est 2 mots.

 **-C'est bon.** Je vois Niyalah me regarder mais je reste les yeux fixés sur Finn, je ne veux plus le quitter des yeux. Je veux le regarder une dernière fois, le toucher une dernière fois. Je lui prends la main et le lui sers fort. Une larme tombe quand j'entends la machine faire un bruit aigu sans arrêt, ça signifie que le cœur de Finn s'arrête. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son torse, mes larmes ne cessent de couler, je tremble, je me sens misérable. Les bips s'arrêtent, surement car Niyalah a dû éteindre les machines ne servant plus à rien.

 **-Heure du décès, 14h57.** Cette phrase me brise le cœur, je ne pleure plus en silence mais cette fois je me sent pousser des petits cris. Toujours en m'agrippant à sa blouse, je marmonne dans mon coin.

 **-Puissions-nous nous retrouvez…** Cette phrase était pour moi la meilleure chose à dire, je me sens baver sur sa blouse. Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule mais ça ne me fait rien, il faut me laisser seul dans des moments comme ça, je risque de blesser les gens autour de moi, leur dire des choses que je ne pense pas. La main glisse sur mon bras puis s'enlève, je ne la sens plus. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Je relevé la tête pour regarder le visage de Finn, il est pâle. Je tire sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser le front. **Je suis désolé, je suis dés…** Ma voix se coupe avant la fin de ma phrase, les sanglots prennent le dessus, ma gorge est nouée je en peux plus parler.

 **-Clarke…** Cette voix me fait sortir de mes pensées noirs, cette voix m'apaise, elle me soulève pour me relever. Je tourne la tête pour regarder derrière moi et je vois Lexa. J'essaye de parler clairement.

 **-Je…laisse-moi faire mes…adieux, j'en ai besoin, s'il te plaît Lex**. J'éclate à nouveaux en sanglots. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et la serres aussi fort qu'elle le peut.

 **-Prends ton temps Clarke, je t'attendrais**. Elle laisse un blanc comme si elle avait dû mal à dire quelques choses puis elle continue. **Toujours.** A l'entente de ses mots, je lâche Finn pour me retrouver je ne sais comment dans les bras de Lexa qui me serre contre elle. J'ai ma tête enfouie dans ses cheveux, mes mains sont accrochées à son tee-shirt, je le serre tellement fort que j'ai peur de déchirer ses vêtements. Sa présence commence à me calmer, petit à petit. A la mort de mon père personne n'a eu cette force, Raven a tenté mais en vain. Je restais calfeutrer dans ma chambre à pleurer et à me défouler sur des toiles de peintures.

Toujours ma tête dans ses cheveux je lui souffle quelque chose.

 **-Je voudrais te montrer quelques choses.** Elle se détache de moi et me prends la main pour sortir mais je lâche sa main. **Attends, je veux d'abord lui dire au revoir.** Elle hoche la tête. Je me retourne vers Finn et m'assois à ses côtés. Je lui prends la main et lui caresse les cheveux.

 **-Finn Collins, celui qui m'a appris à m'amuser, celui qui m'a appris à aimer. Tu es et restera dans mon cœur à jamais, tu es mon amour de jeunesse, tu es mon chaton et mon meilleur ami et tu le seras pour toujours. Je t'aime, repose en paix.** Je viens l'embrasser sur la bouche, non pas comme un couple le ferai mais plus comme des meilleures amies. Je laisse une larme coulée ce qui donne un gout salé à notre baiser. Je me retire, lui caresse la joue et me lève. Je lui tourne le dos pour faire face à Lexa qui me regarde compatissante. Je lui prends la main et sort de la chambre.

A l'accueil de l'hôpital se trouve Raven assis sur un des sièges quand elle me voit, elle se lève précipitamment. Lexa et moi ne nous tenons plus la main.

 **-Clarke !**

 **-C'est fait Raven, je suis désolé.** Elle s'arrête net devant moi, prend une grande inspiration pour ne pas faiblir devant moi, elle n'aime pas pleurer en public, elle préfère se retenir jusqu'au moment où elle est seule. Les seules fois où elle a pleuré en ma présence était lors de la mort de mon père et lorsque Raven a eu son accident de moto.

 **-Vous voulez dormir à mon appart, c'est mieux que de rentrer tout de suite. Je me sentirais peut-être moins seule.**

 **-On vas venir mais avant j'aimerais passer chez ma mère, on se revoit ce soir, je t'aime.** Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, ça nous arrive très rarement des moments comme ça. On ne dit pas souvent ces mots, que lorsque ça vaut le coup et c'est là que l'on se rend compte que ces mots signifient beaucoup.

 **-Je t'aime aussi mais Abby travaille encore, elle ne sera pas chez elle.**

 **-Ce n'est pas pour maman que je vais à la maison.**

 **-D'accord, mais toi…** Elle pointe du doigt Lexa à côté de moi. **T'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle !**

 **-Ceux sont des menaces ?** Lexa a un petit sourire moqueur.

- **Ooooh que oui ma chère !** Raven rit légèrement.

 **-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est en sécurité avec moi.**

 **-J'espère bien !**

…..

On est arrivée chez ma mère, la maison m'avait manqué. J'en avais même oublié l'odeur. En entrant Lexa observais chaque recoin de ma maison, comme un trésor. Je l'ai emmené dans ce qui était anciennement ma chambre mais qui est maintenant une exposition de mes tableaux.

J'ai tiré Lexa par la main tout le long de la maison jusqu'à l'intérieur de cet pièce, et ce n'est qu'à l'intérieur que je lui ai lâché la main. Elle observe maintenant chacun de mes peintures. Elle passe ces doigts sur mes coups pinceaux.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tu peignais.** Elle est toujours en admirations alors que moi je l'admire elle.

 **-Tu ne sais pas encore tout de moi.** Elle se retourne et me sourit, elle s'approche de moi et se jette un peu précipitamment sur mes lèvres. Je savoure chaque moment avec elle comme si c'était le dernier. Elle s'écarte de mes lèvres et me regarde. Elle a ses deux bras posés derrière ma tête.

 **-Pourquoi tu me montres tes dessins ?**

- **Ceux sont les peintures que j'ai faites quand mon père est mort, d'où les couleurs sombres. Je voulais te les montrer, te montrer une partie de moi, une partie de ma vie.**

 **-Ils sont magnifiques, Clarke, ce que tu fais c'est magique.**

 **-Merci.**

 **-Je suis si fier de toi aujourd'hui, tu as su être forte dans un moment difficile, surmonter tes peurs. C'est pourquoi je…** Elle se stop en plein milieu de la phrase, je sens de l'angoisse monter en elle. **C'est pourquoi tu es toi.** C'est comme si je mettais prise une claque dans la gueule, j'attendais tellement qu'elle me dise « **Je t'aime** » … J'essaye de ne pas faire paraître ma déception sur mon visage et de faire comme si de rien était.

 **-Et tout ça grâce à toi.** Elle me sourit puis se retourne une nouvelle fois vers les toiles.

 **-C'est tellement intimidant mais si magnifiques…**

 **-Tu en veux une ?** Elle se retourne étonné.

 **-Elles sont à ta mère.**

 **-Et celle-là et à toi.** Je le lui en décroche une pour lui donner, j'ai choisi une toile de taille moyenne pour pas qu'elle soit trop imposante.

 **-C'est trop Clarke, c'est toi.**

 **-Toi aussi tu fais partie de moi maintenant alors prends la.** Elle la saisit et l'observe plus en détail.

 **-C'est ma préférée maintenant.**

...

On est rentré à l'appart de Raven, il doit être environ 22 heures maintenant. Raven a proposé à Lexa de dormir dans le lit avec moi mais elle a refusé voulant dormir sur le sofa. Raven s'est endormie rapidement mais moi je ne peux pas fermer les yeux, l'image de Finn et des tubes de l'hôpital me hante. Je pense ne pas réussir à dormir cette nuit, même faire une nuit blanche. Cette nuit risque d'être longue…

Vers 1 heures du matin je décide d'aller dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, je fais le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Lexa, elle dort juste à côté.

 **-Tu ne dort pas ?** Je ne vois pas qui me parle mais je reconnais Lexa.

 **-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.**

 **-C'est rien, tu veux de la compagnie.** Je l'entends bailler.

 **-Nan c'est gentil, je vais te laisser dormir.**

 **-Dis pas des conneries et viens à côtés de moi.** Elle allume la lampe qui est sur la table basse et elle tapote le sofa pour que je vienne m'asseoir. Comment résister ?

 **-Si t'insiste…** Je m'assois près d'elle, elle a la couette entourée autour d'elle, elle si belle même les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle ouvre sa couette pour que je puisse m'y faufilé. Je m'incruste avec elle et me blottit dans ses bras. Plus le temps défile plus je la sens s'allongés et partir pour dormir. Je l'aide en m'allongeant délicatement coller à elle, faut dire que à 2 sur un canapé c'est petit mais être collé à elle ne me dérange absolument pas. J'ai mon oreille posée sur son torse, j'entends son cœur battre et je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Les battements de son cœur me bercent jusqu'à réussir à trouver le sommeil. Je m'endors dans ces bras au chaud, serré mais à ma place.

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **N'hésitez à me dire si ça vous à plus dans les comms, j'espère que c'est moins catastrophique que le dernier chapitre…**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire ça me fait super plaisir ! Vous êtes les meilleures !**

 **Info :**

 **Reviews :**

 **-Lkim:** Encore désolé j'ai fais un peu n'importe quoi... T'en mieux :)

 **-MaraCapucin:** Ouais désolé mais la je pouvais pas faire autrement. Merci!

 **A +**

 **Xoxo Lauraaaa01**


	10. Projets

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Je vous aime déjà ! (Je suis très sentimentale ^^)**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 10 ! Déjà 10 ! Je sais que ce n'est rien du tout mais pour moi c'est déjà beaucoup. Plus court que le dernier. Il y a du Clexa ! Une première rencontre et une surprise à la fin !**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Projets

(POV Clarke)

(Un mois plus tard la mort de Finn)

Aujourd'hui pour changer je pars bosser, je sais que c'est moi qui a choisi ce job mais je m'en lasse. Je ne trouve plus aucune motivation à aller travailler mise à part peut-être que je vois Lexa, c'est le seul truc excitant dans mon travail. J'en ai parlé à Bellamy et il m'a dit que c'était par rapport à Finn, que je voyais tout en noir mais je ne suis pas du même avis. Je ne veux plus de ce travaille et vu que je veux pas démissionner, je fais tout pour être viré. Je n'en ai pas parler à Lexa sinon elle me tuera, elle est sérieuse au niveau travaille. Du coup mes journées de boulots se résume à rien faire, à si je cherche un nouveau boulot. Je pense monter ma propre exposition. Faires mes photos, mes dessins et les exposés. Viendras qui voudra, peut être gratuit au début puis faire payer par la suite si ça marche. Je peux me débrouiller seule, je suis grande.

 **-Hey !** Quelqu'un toque à ma porte, je suis affalé dans mon siège, jouant avec un stylo. Je me retourne avec ma chaise et vois Lexa souriante à la porte.

 **-Hey…**

 **-Je me demandais, tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ?**

 **-Euh…** Elle rit nerveusement.

- **Enfin y'a pas de sous-entendu, je veux juste te montrer quelque chose.** Je la regarde moqueuse. **Ok bon là non plus y'a pas de sous-entendu.**

 **-C'est ok, passe me prendre pour 20h.**

 **-Toujours chez Bellamy ?**

 **-Toujours chez Bellamy.** Elle se tourne, sourire aux lèvres et part.

 **-Et attend.** Je me lève précipitamment de ma chaise et attrape son poignet. Elle se retourne en fronçant les sourcils. Je jette un coup œil de gauche à droite pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un. Personne. Je la tire par les arceaux du jean pour la ceinture. Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Juste un baiser, un seule. Je me retire, passe ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure suivi de ma lèvre supérieure comme pour capturer son gout. Elle me sourit et trésaille quand une porte s'ouvre, elle recule en un bon pour briser notre rapprochement. Un personnel passe et nous salue puis continue sa route, il n'a rien remarqué. On essaye encore de se faire discret, je ne veux pas encore m'exposer. A vrai dire c'est plutôt dur avec Bellamy et Tris, ils nous traquent tout le temps cherchant des indices.

Lexa marche à reculons vers l'ascenseur.

 **-Retourne bosser toi.** Je pousse un petit rire, si elle savait ce que je fais…

 **-Ouais j'y retourne.** Elle se retourne et appuie sur le bouton d'ascenseur. J'appuie mon épaule contre le cadran de ma porte de bureau et je la regarde. Elle se tourne légèrement, dès qu'elle voit que je la regarde elle se retourne vers l'ascenseur. Toujours face à l'ascenseur elle dit.

 **-Arrête de faire ça et retourne travailler.**

 **-Arrêter de faire quoi ?** J'entends un petit rire aigu sortir de sa bouche, je n'avais encore jamais entendu se rire, il est différent des autres. Elle semble gêner.

 **-Tu sais très bien…** Elle s'acharne sur le bouton d'ascenseur. **Pu** il n'arrivera jamais ?**

 **-Nan je sais pas.** Elle se retourne légèrement une nouvelle fois avec un petit sourire en plus.

 **-Tu fais ça, arrête de me regarder comme ça.**

 **-Je te regarde comment.** Elle se tourne vers l'ascenseur pour me tourner le dos.

 **-T'a se regard, ça me perturbe.**

 **-Je te perturbe ?** Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit. Elle pousse un souffle de satisfaction et entre dans l'ascenseur, il n'y a personne d'autre quelle. Les portes commencent à se fermer mais elle me parle avant que je ne l'aperçoive plus.

 **-Oui ton regard me perturbe.** Je ris mais les portes se sont refermés, elle est partie. Je parle dans le vide comme si quelqu'un m'écouter.

 **-Mon regard perturbe Lexa…Ce n'est pas incroyable ça ?**

Je quitte le cadran et retourne à mon bureau, pensive. Je me lance et fais des recherches sur des lieux où je pourrais exposer mes créations. Je dû faire ça toute l'après-midi.

…..

Je sors de la douche, et me passe la serviette autour de moi. Les vitres sont pleines de buées, j'adore prendre des douches chaudes. Je passe mon bras sur la vitre pour pouvoir me voir. J'ai les cheveux mouillés plaquer sur mon visage. Je prends un sèche-cheveux et je me les sèches. Bellamy frappe à la porte.

 **-Tu peux te bouger, j'aimerais pouvoir pisser.**

 **-Je me sèche les cheveux, tu ne pisses pas dans l'évier Bell !**

 **-Bah ouvre moi alors.** Je vérifie que la serviette est bien mise et j'ouvre la porte.

 **-Bouge toi.** Il ouvre grand la bouche et entre dans la salle de bain.

 **-Y'a pas moyen que je te l'enlève ste serviette ?**

 **-Ferme là.** Je le pousse l'épaule alors qu'il pisse déjà.

 **-Hey ! Attention je vais en mettre de partout**. J'explose de rire et recommence à me sécher les cheveux pour ne pas entendre le bruit de son urine couler. J'entends le bruit de la chasse et je commence à me maquiller, juste du mascara. Il se place derrière moi et me regarde dans le miroir avec un grand sourire.

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?**

 **-C'est pour Lexa que tu fais tout ça ?**

 **-C'est juste du mascara Bell.**

 **-Ben pour moi tu ne fais pas ça.**

 **-C'est le soir, je ne vais pas me maquiller le soir, et puis elle m'emmène juste chez elle.**

 **-Oula.** Il rit. **Tu vas tenir le coup ? Attention au lit, ça casse vite.**

 **-T'es con ! Allez casse toi.** Il part mort de rire en essayant de se protéger pour ne pas prendre mon coup de pied dans ses fesses.

Je finis de me préparer, me met du parfum et m'habille. Je mets un short kaki et un tee-shirt baillant noir. Je sors de la salle de bain, une odeur de frite me monte à la tête. Je m'approche de l'odeur, ce qui m'amène à la cuisine, Bell fait à manger.

 **-Et mais attend toi ? Tu fais a mangé pour qui ?**

 **-Moi…et quelqu'un.**

 **-Et je peux savoir qui est se quelqu'un ?**

 **-Tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Lexa, je ne te dis pas ce qu'il se passe de mon côté.** Je croise les bras et boude.

 **-T'es sérieux ?**

 **-J'ai l'air de rire ?**

 **-Tu m'énerve !**

 **-C'est une surprise alors la gâche pas.** Je le regarde choqué, une surprise ? Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que la sonnette retentit.

 **-Je vais voir !**

 **-Nan moi !** Il passe en courant devant moi et ouvre la porte. **Tiens Lexa, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir, c'est bizarre… Pourquoi tu viendrais ? Pour moi ? Naaaaaan jamais.** Il fait semblant de réfléchir, je suis derrière lui. Il est trop grand je ne vois pas Lexa. **Ah je suis bête, Clarke !** Il se décale et me laisse passer. Dès que je passe devant lui, il me tape les fesses. Je me retourne et le fusille du regard.

 **-Je vais te tuer.**

 **-Mais oui, aller amusez-vous bien. Protégez-vous bien ! Ah bah non, vous n'avez pas besoin** … Il explose de rire et ferme la porte, je me retourne et regarde Lexa qui a un air amusé.

 **-Il ne s'arrange pas avec le temps…** Je ris et on entre dans la voiture. Je m'installe et place ma main sur la clé pour pas quelle ne démarre, elle me regarde questionné.

 **-Petite question : Je ne vais pas rencontrer ton père ce soir ?**

 **-Si mais en tant qu'amie.** J'ouvre la portière et me décale pour sortir mais elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse ce qui m'arrête dans ma lancer, je la regarde.

 **-Je ne veux pas rencontrer ton père habillé comme ça.**

 **-C'est très bien Clarke, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes.** Je me rassois et referme la porte. Je pousse un souffle et me mets à bouder.

 **-Tu m'énerve…** Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et démarre la voiture, pendant le trajet j'ai ma main posée sur sa cuisse et l'autre dans les aires, jouant avec le vent. La radio passe une musique, Use somebody de Kings of Leon. J'entends Lexa chantonner, je souris. Sa voix est plutôt aigüe, elle ne chante pas forcement bien mais j'adore l'écouter chanter.

 **-I've been roaming around, Always looking down at all I see. Painted faces, fill the places I can't reach.** Je souris et là rejoins en chantant.

 **-You know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody.** Elle s'arrête de chanter pour me regarder, elle a les sourcils levés comme étonné. **Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak.** Elle lâche un petit « ouah » et tourne son regard vers la route puis elle continue à chanter. Enfaite on chante tous les 3, la radio, elle et moi.

 **-Countless lovers under cover of the street. You** **know that I could use somebody, you know that I could use somebody.** On se lance un regard avec un sourire puis on se met à crier. **Someone like you ! Ouah, ouah!** On s'arrête de chanter pour rire, la musique continue sans nous. Elle s'arrête, retire la clé et me regarde.

 **-Tu verras ça vas bien sa passer, ils sont sympas.**

 **-Y'a aussi tes sœurs ?**

 **-Oui.** Elle explose de rire quand elle voit mon visage se décomposer. Elle se détache et m'embrasse. **Je serais là moi aussi.**

 **-Ah bon ?** Elle me tape l'épaule et sors de la voiture, je fais pareille et me place devant le seuil de sa porte. **Je sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu m'endormir ici.**

 **-Je ne sais pas non plus mais c'était mignon.**

 **-Mignon ? Je dormais comme une grosse en bavant, étalé sur ton seuil.**

 **-Oui mais c'était pour moi.** Je souris et elle ouvre la porte. Une odeur de barbecue me vient. J'inspire un bon coup et lâche un cri de satisfaction. J'entends Lexa rire, elle dépose mes affaires dans le salon et sort dans le jardin. Il y a son père qui est au barbecue et ses sœurs qui rigolent avec lui. Son père est très grand, il a tatouage qui pars du front au menton. Les cheveux rasés sur les côtés et long et tressés au milieu. C'est assez spécial comme coiffure, c'est un genre. Je remarque qu'Echo a elle aussi un tatouage sur le bras, un tribal. Je chuchote à Lexa avant d'arriver face à eux.

 **-Les tatouages c'est un truc de famille ?** Elle hoche positivement la tête et fais la bise à son père.

 **-Papa je te présente Clarke, une amie. Clarke je te présente mon père.**

 **-Ah LA Clarke…** Il se penche et me fait la bise. La Clarke ?

 **-Enchantée Messieurs.**

 **-Appelles moi Gustus.** Il me sourit et retourne les brochettes de viandes.

 **-Bon les filles je vous présente pas.**

 **-Hey Clarke.** Je fais la bise à Echo puis à Anya.

 **-Alors avec Tris ? Ça fait un petit moment que je ne la vois plus…**

 **-C'est normal, tu passes tout ton temps avec ma sœur…**

 **-Bien lancé.** Anya me sourit et me sers une bière. Une Heineken. Gustus finit de faire cuire les brochettes pendant que nous on met la table. On s'installe, moi entre Echo et Lexa et Gustus entre Anya et Lexa. Ils nous serrent le diner et on commence à manger.

 **-Bon alors Clarke,** Il insiste bien sur mon prénom, **parle-moi de toi.**

 **-Euh… Je travaille à HEDA en tant que photographe, je vis en colocations avec un ami, j'aime beaucoup cette ville.**

 **-Tu es arrivée quand ?**

 **-I mois environ.** Il boit une gorgée d'eau en hochant la tête.

 **-Qu'est ce qui te plaît ici ?**

 **-Le paysage, l'accueil chaleureux, les gens et votre fille…** Lexa avale de travers et s'étouffe. Gustus se lève et lui fais les gestes de premiers secours. Elle recrache son morceau et respire un bon coup. **Ça va ?**

 **-Ouais ouais excusez-moi** , elle se lève, **je vais me rafraichir.** Je la suis du regard, elle entre dans la salle de bain et disparais.

 **-Donc ma fille te plaît.**

 **-Je…oui enfin je veux dire, elle est gentille, accueillante, drôle. Je l'aime bien.** Il semble satisfait de ma réponse. Lexa revient se rasseoir à table. Elle ne m'accorde aucun regard, elle fixe juste son assiette. A partir de maintenant, tout le monde est silencieux dans la pièce, le bruit des fourchettes et des couteaux sont les seules à se faire entendre. A la fin du repas, les filles et Gustus partent dans la cuisine me laissant seule avec Lexa.

 **-Désolé si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise tout à l'heure, je m'excuse.** Elle s'essuie la bouche avec sa serviette et la pose sur ses genoux puis me regarde. Son regard se perd dans le mien, tout devient flou autour d'elle.

 **-C'est rien, je m'y attendais pas. C'est tout.** Je lui souris, je ne veux pas m'enfoncer plus que je le suis déjà. Elle se lève et me tend la main.

 **-Y'a pas de musique pour danser…** Elle rit, son sourire est magnifique.

 **-Mais non idiote, je vais te montrer un truc.** J'enlace mes doigts avec les siens et me lève, elle marche devant moi. Mon regard défile de ces cheveux à ses fesses. Après avoir fini de la reluquer, je regarde où est-ce qu'elle m'amène. On est devant la porte située en dessous de l'escalier, celle à côté du dressing. Elle ouvre la porte et se retourne pour m'empêcher de rentrer. J'essaye de voir par-dessus son épaule, c'est un escalier qui descend, il fait sombre.

 **-C'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?**

 **-C'est ce que je voulais te montrer…**

 **-Tu ne me laisses pas descendre ?**

 **-Je veux juste que tu comprennes l'importance de cette pièce pour moi. C'est ici que je me défoulais pendant des nuits entières après la mort de ma mère. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce que je te montre n'est pas juste une pièce, mais la pièce de mes colères, mes folies, mes envies…Tout.**

 **-Si je pouvais t'embrasser, je le ferais la maintenant.** Je me mords la lèvre en observant les siennes.

 **-Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?** Je jette un œil à ses yeux, ils regardent mes lèvres. Je me jette sur elle, un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs car elle recule d'un pas. Ma main lâche la sienne pour glisser sur ses hanches puis ses fesses. Je la sens sourire. On se sépare puis on descend. Avant d'ouvrir la porte elle prend une grande inspiration et actionne le poignet. Elle me fait entrer dans ce qui est son univers. La musique.

 **-Ouah c'est… je m'y attendais pas.** Elle avance à reculons en me tirant la main alors que moi j'observe tous les recoins de la pièce. C'est une salle insonorisée, les murs sont en carbone avec des vinils accrochés. Je remarque que sur la porte il y a un verrou. Il y a une batterie, une guitare et un piano. Le piano fait l'angle et la batterie l'entour. Je lâche sa main pour glisser mes doigts sur la guitare puis les cordes. La guitare sort quelques notes en désordres. Elle s'assois sur le siège du piano, touche de ses doigts les touches, elle commence une mélodie. Elle s'arrête et elle se tourne sur le siège pour être face à la batterie, elle prend les baguettes, les fais tourner dans ses mains et me regarde. Je lui souris et je m'assois sur le siège en face de la guitare. Elle prend une inspiration et commence à taper, le rythme se forme et je reconnais la musique. The Fray, You find me. Elle est tellement belle, elle sait se quelle fait et elle le fait parfaitement bien. Je regarde la guitare à coter de moi, je la prends. Glisse mes doigts sur le bois puis je me lance et je commence à suivre Lexa. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que l'on soit accordé, produisant des sons en harmonie. Elle lève quelques secondes la tête, elle se rend compte que je joue aussi. Elle sourit et elle baisse le regard sur sa batterie. Ce moment est magique. J'ai une folle envie de chanter, les paroles en valent le coup.

 **-On the corner of first and Amistad …Lost and insecure…You find me, you find me.** J'arrête de chanter pour la regarder, elle me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds, je lui souris puis je recommence. **Where were you, where were you. Just a little late.** **You find me, you find me.**

Elle s'arrête de jouer, ce que je fais aussi. Elle se lève et se place devant moi. Je la regarde dans les yeux, ses yeux d'un verts parfaits. Je m'y perds pendant quelques instants, Lexa se penche et m'embrasse, sa main glisse dans mon cou. J'ai des frissons qui me transperce tout le corps. Je sens son genou se poser entre le siège et ma cuisse, puis son autre genou fait pareil de l'autre côté. Elle finit assise sur mes cuisses. Je me sépare d'elle pour reprendre mon souffle. Nos respirations sont saccadées, elle se penche à nouveau vers moi mais je lui pose mes doigts sur sa bouche.

 **-Attend.** Elle recule sa tête de quelques centimètres **. Merci, merci de me montrer tout ça, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi.**

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse un peu plus sauvagement que la première fois. Nos langues se rencontrent et ne veulent plus se quitter. Je sens sa main gauche glisser sur mes hanches alors que son autre main joue avec mes boucles. Les miennes se baladent dans son dos jusqu'au commencement de ses fesses. Après quelques minutes d'échanges, on se sépare malheureusement. Je place mon front sur le sien. Je veux lui dire « Je t'aime » mais premièrement ça ira trop vite et deuxièmement ce n'est pas les mots, ils sont trop faibles. Elle dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis s'enfoui dans mon cou. Elle me sert fort. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, j'arrive à percevoir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ils sentent la vanille. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité et je me sens aimé.

 **-Demain je vais à l'hôpital voir Costia.** Mon cœur rate un battement, je me retire de son épaule et la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Elle me regarde sans aucune expression, elle est calme. **Je vais lui rendre toute les affaires que j'ai ici d'elle, tu veux venir avec moi ?**

Mon cœur ralenti, je me sens rassuré.

 **-On est quel jour demain ? Je suis perdu…** Elle rit et vient me caresser la joue.

 **-Samedi.**

 **-Tu passes me prendre à quelle heure ?**

 **-11h ? Après on peut aller se manger quelques choses si tu veux.**

 **-Parfait.** Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa mâchoire puis je me refugie dans son cou en la parsèment de baiser. Elle penche sa tête en arrière pour m'offrir le champ libre. Je m'empare de tout son cou, elle lâche un petit gémissement qui me fais sourire. Je descends un peu plus, je suis au niveau de ses omoplates, mon corps chauffe de plus en plus, je sens le désire monter. Elle me refroidit très vite en parlant.

 **-Il est déjà minuit…Il,** Elle se coupe pour lâcher un autre gémissement **. Il faut que je te ramène Clarke.** J'arrête de l'embrasser pour souffler. Elle se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Comment elle peut me laisser comme ça, mon cerveau est retourné dans tous les sens, il me faut quelques instants pour remettre mes idées en place. Je m'imagine où cela nous aurait mené si elle ne m'avait pas coupé. Elle ouvre la porte et me regarde. **Tu viens ?** Je hoche la tête et je me lève, je la suis dans toute sa maison, dis au revoir à son père qui me dis de prendre soin de sa fille. On sort de la maison, et entre dans la voiture. Elle met les clés et démarre. Le trajet était silencieux mais agréable, c'est pas un silence ennuyant mais apaisant. Elle me dépose au trottoir en face de ma maison.

 **-J'ai vraiment aimé cette soirée, merci.**

 **-Je l'aime aussi.** Elle m'embrasse chastement et me souris. **Bonne nuit.**

 **-Bonne nuit.** Je lui souris et je sors de la voiture, je la regarde démarré. D'un coup j'ai quelque chose qui me vient en tête. Je me place devant sa voiture et plaque mes mains sur le capot, elle pile et me regarde choqué à travers le pare-brise. Elle sort aussi vite qu'elle peut de la voiture et me regarde.

 **-Clarke tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?**

 **-Nan nan ça va Lex, j'ai un truc qui m'es passé par la tête. Tu sais il y a un mois, avant l'accident de Finn tu m'as offert des places de concert…**

 **-Merde le concert ! J'avais carrément oublier ! Mais attend tu t'es jeter sous mes roues juste pour ça ? T'es taré !**

 **-Oui j'avoue, désolé.** Elle s'approche de moi et me prend les mains. **Le concert est passée ?**

 **-Nan c'est demain mais ça m'était sorti de la tête désolée.**

 **-C'est rien, on peut toujours y aller…**

 **-Je…demain soir j'avais promis à Lincoln de l'aider pour le mariage.**

 **-Ah…T'en pis.**

 **-Mais je peux décaler à dimanche pour toi.**

 **-T'es sur ?**

 **-Certaine.** Elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue et lâche mes mains pour retourner à sa voiture.

Avant de fermer la porte elle me sourit et dis. **Maintenant si t'as quelques choses à me dire, évite de te jeter sous mes roues s'il te plaît, juste appel moi. Bonne nuit Clarke.** J'adore quand elle prononce mon nom, je ne sais pas c'est enivrant. Elle démarre la voiture et pars. Je rentre chez moi dès que sa voiture disparait. En entrant j'entends des rires familiers. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et je vois Bellamy chuchoter à l'oreille de Raven.

- **Raven ?** Elle se retourne et ouvre grand sa bouche quand elle pose ses yeux sur moi, elle se lève et se jette dans mes bras. J'en tombe par terre.

 **-Clarkie !** Elle me parsème le visage de baiser. **Tu m'as manqué !**

 **-Je n'ai pas eu cet accueil moi…** Bellamy me fait exploser de rire. Cette journée n'est pas si banale que ça au final… J'enlace fort Rav et me relève.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?**

 **-Surprise !** Elle ouvre grand ses bras.

 **-Donc le fameux « quelqu'un » qui venait manger c'était toi ? Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ?** Elle se tourne vers Bellamy qui lui souris.

 **-Je suis pas venu spécialement pour ça, ni pour toi Clarkie enfin si mais pas tout à fait.**

 **-Explique moi.** Elle me tire jusqu'au canapé où on s'assoie tous les 3.

 **-Je t'explique tout depuis le début. Après la mort de Finn j'ai revu Wells. On a pris un verre, on a discuté. Je sais que je ne devrais pas lui parler par rapport à toi mais il m'a convaincu, il m'a présenté un gars, Kyle. C'est un ingénieur en mécanique et ce Kyle m'a présenté son parrain qui s'appelle Sinclair, aussi ingénieur en mécanique. On a tous les 3 discuté de mécanique et on a décidé de monter une boite à nous. J'ai dit que je connaissais un gars, Monty, qui était ingénieur en construction automobile. J'ai contacter Monty, il était d'accord. Monty voulait rester ici, du coup on a voté pour travailler à Polis. Je vais monter ma boîte avec Monty, Kyle et Sinclair ici, à Polis. Quand j'ai dit à ta mère que je partais vivre à Polis, elle a failli faire un arrêt, mais je lui ai dit que Thelonuis travailler ici, du coup dans 2 mois, à la fin de son contrat elle vient s'installer ici avec nous. Et je sais que en venant ici j'allai te revoir toi et Bellamy. Du coup j'ai fait une pierre de coup !** Ouah tout se mélange dans ma tête, je n'avais pas eu d'aussi bonne nouvelle depuis un certain temps.

 **-Et ben, le monde est petit…**

 **-T'es pas contente ?**

 **-Bien sûr que si ! Je trouve ça impressionnant que tu aies rencontré Kyle et Sinclair.**

 **-Attend tu les connais ?**

 **-Je les ai rencontrés dans un bar.**

 **-Ouah, c'est clair que c'est énorme.** Je la prends dans les bras, Bellamy se sers lui aussi à nous. Câlin collectif !

 **-Du coup t'habite où ?**

 **-Ici, avec vous 2.**

 **-Oh mon dieu ! Ça va être le bordel, je vais devoir déménager, je ne veux pas entendre vous ébat tous les jours !** On explose de rire.

 **-Bon demain on se fait quoi ? Plage ? Ciné ? Shopping ?**

 **-Ah, euh…** Je me gratte la tête **Demain je suis avec Lexa.** Elle me regarde avec un regard qui veux dire « tu te fou de moi ? » **Désole…**

 **-J'en étais sûr que cette Lexa allait me voler ma meilleure amie et je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?**

 **-Ouais moi aussi je voudrais savoir Clarke... ?** Je regarde Bell et Raven, ils font une belle paire c'est deux-là !

 **-Vous êtes sérieux ?** Ils croisent les bras tout le deux, j'explose de rire. **Bon, on va à l'hôpital rendre le reste des affaires à Costia, on va manger un bout et le soir on va voir un concert en plein air.**

 **-Ca m'a l'air d'un rendez-vous ça ? T'en pense quoi Raven ?**

 **-J'en pense qu'elle ne va pas dormir avec nous demain.** Il se tape dans la main, je les regarde en secouant ma tête de gauche à droite.

 **-Ce soir j'aimerais dormir, éviter de casser le lit s'il vous plaît.**

 **-T'était où ce soir Clarke ?**

 **-Bell dis-lui s'il te plaît.**

 **-Eh bien Raven je vais te le dire, elle a rencontré le père à Lexa et elles se sont enfermer dans une pièce au sous-sol.** Je regarde Bellamy, je ne comprends pas.

 **-Y'as du rapprochement, beaucoup de rapprochement di-donc. Et tu dis qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? Ne ment pas à ta meilleur amie Clarkie…**

 **-Comment tu sais tout ça ?** Il me sourit.

 **-Je m'informe, avec l'aide d'Echo.**

 **-Fais chier…**

 **-T'as quelques choses à cacher Clarke ?**

 **-Fermez la-vous deux, laisser moi tranquille.**

Je pars dans ma chambre, laissant les deux tourtereaux dans le canapé. Je prends une douche chaude. Je pense, je pense à plein de choses. A l'arrivée de Raven, ma mère, à l'alliance Raven, Kyle, Sinclair et Monty, à Bellamy et Raven et à demain, surtout à demain. J'essaye de m'imaginer tous les scénarios possible et imaginable pour demain, ça va être génial. Une journée entière rien que moi et Lexa…

D'un coup j'ai une idée, je sais à qui parler de mon projet que je me suis imaginer toute la journée, Raven. Elle va m'encourager, elle va être de mon côté… enfin je pense. Je sors de la douche, j'ai besoin de lui dire maintenant. Je déboule dans les escaliers, ils sont sur le canapé à califourchon.

 **-Désolé de vous embêter mais je voudrais ma copine.** Je la tire par le bras, les deux me dévisagent. Je l'amène jusqu'à ma chambre, je m'assois sur mon lit.

- **Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain ? Ah bah non, tu restes toute la journée avec ta Lexa.** Je souffle.

 **-Moi aussi j'ai un projet !** Elle fronce les sourcils.

 **-Quel genre de projet ?**

 **-Un projet de boulot. J'en peux plus de rester assise dans un bureau. Je veux monter ma propre galerie avec mes photos, mes dessins, mes réalisations. J'ai trouvé un hangar qui pourrait faire l'affaire sur internet. Il est au bord de mer en plus ! Ce n'est pas super ?**

 **-C'est inconscient…mais c'est toi. C'est cool, je peux retourner finir ce que j'ai commencé ?**

 **-Raven, s'il te plaît…**

 **-C'est super Clarke, si c'est ce que tu veux fais-le ! Tu fais toujours les bons choix alors lance toi ! Eclate toi !** Elle se lève du lit et pointe la porte. **Je peux ?**

 **-Va t'éclater toi aussi.** Elle rit et sort en sautillant. Je m'allonge sur le lit, pleins d'idées en tête. Je me parle à moi-même.

 **-Demain je le dis à Lexa !**

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **N'hésitez à me dire si ça vous à plus dans les comms !**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire ça me fait super plaisir ! Vous êtes les meilleures !**

 **Info : C'est possible que mes chapitres deviennent de moins en moins régulier du au cours, désolé.**

 **Reviews :**

 **-Lkim** : Faut que ça avance quand même... Elles sont pas vraiment en couple, c'est compliqué..

 **-Roxdrama :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Moi aussi ça ma fait rire, genre je riais toute seule en l'écrivant ;)

 **A +**

 **Xoxo Lauraaaa01**


	11. Aujourd'hui c'est toi et moi

**Salut, Salut,**

 **Vraiment désolé! 2 semaines de retards:( J'ai vraiment plus le temps d'écrire... Je fais de mon mieux...**

 **Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux ! Je vous aime déjà ! (Je suis très sentimentale ^^)**

 **On se retrouve pour le chapitre 11 ! Tout ce passe au lendemain du chapitre 10, Costia, diner et concert ! Journée assez forte en émotion ! Beaucoup de CLEXA les amis !**

 **Les personnages de the 100 ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Sur ce !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Aujourd'hui c'est toi et moi.

(POV Clarke)

Je me regarde pour la 30ème fois dans le miroir. J'ai mis un tee-shirt beige très large, un jean noir et des talons du même ton que mon tee-shirt. Je me suis très peu maquillé, mascara et rouge à lèvres. Je ne veux pas en faire trop, c'est même pas un rencard, c'est une…sortie ?

 **-Raven !?** Elle est encore au lit avec Bellamy et ça ne fais qu'un jour qu'elle est ici… Elle déboule dans ma chambre, ses yeux sont apeurés.

 **-Qu'est ce qui a ? Tout va bien ?** Elle me fixe, et me regard d'un air qui veut dire « tu te fou de moi ? **» Putain tu m'a fait peur, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça** ! Elle me tape la tête et me regarde dans le miroir.

 **-Tu penses que ça va ?**

 **-Tu te fou de moi là j'espère ?** Je la regarde et pousse un petit rire. Je m'arrête tout de suite quand je la vois me regarder avec un air de tueuse.

 **-Je t'aime tu sais.** Je lui souris comme une enfant qui veut se faire pardonner.

 **-Putain Clarke j'ai cru que t'était morte quand tu m'as appelé ! Tu m'as réveillé en sursaut espèce d'abrutie !** Elle arrête de me fusiller du regard pour me défigurer cette fois. **Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu sors avec Lexa que tu t'es habillé comme ça !**

 **-Si enfin non, je veux dire on va à un concert. Je ne vais pas y aller en survêt non plus.**

 **-Pourtant ça te ressemble plus que des talons et du rouge à lèvres.** Je lui tire la langue et m'apprête à sortir de ma chambre mais elle me retient par le bras.

 **-Quoi encore ?**

 **-Quoi encore ? Alors là tu te fou de moi.** J'explose de rire **. Tu as cru que tu aller t'en tirer comme ça ?**

 **-Tu veux savoir quoi ?**

 **-Bah je sais pas moi, ce que t'a manger hier soir !** Elle lève les yeux au ciel et reprend. **Bah non abrutie, il se passe quoi avec Lexa ? Vous avez couché ensembles ?**

 **-On a pas couché ensemble Raven…**

 **-…** Elle hausse un sourcil. Je lui attrape le bras et la rapproche de moi.

 **-Si tu en parles à qui que ce soit je te jure que je t'étripe !** Elle saute de joie.

- **T'es assez dur quand même…**

 **-On est ensemble,** elle pousse un cri **, enfin personne ne le savait jusqu'à présent.** Elle saute dans tous les sens sans pousser un cri, elle s'en prive. Elle s'arrête d'un coup et prend un air sérieux.

 **-Mais Lexa, elle est au courant ?** Elle explose de rire, je lui frappe l'épaule.

 **-Ferme là !** Je la prends dans mes bras, elle me sert si fort que j'en ai du mal à respirer. **Qu'est que ce sera le jour où je me marierai !**

 **-M'en parle pas !** Elle s'écarte de moi et prends ma tête dans le creux de ces mains. **Je le savais ! Je le savais !** Elle m'embrasse, oui elle m'offre un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte. Dès qu'elle retire ces lèvres des miennes j'explose de rire quant à elle, elle sort de ma chambre les poings levés. Ma journée commence magnifiquement bien ! Je prends mon sac et je déboule les escaliers, personne en bas. J'entends Raven, rire avec Bellamy à l'étage. Il faut que je m'enfuie de l'appart au plus vite. Je prends le croissant sur la table, jette un coup d'œil à l'heure « 10h48 ». Je sais, manger un croissant à cette heure-là c'est pas saint mais je suis un ogre sur pattes, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je m'assois sur la chaise du bar et prend mon téléphone. J'envoie un message à Lexa. « Viens me sauver au plus vite ! Je ne veux pas être traumatisés pour le reste de ma vie ! » Je clique sur envoyer. En relisant le message, je viens de me rendre compte que Lexa ne sait pas que Raven est ici, elle ne va rien comprendre au message. Mon téléphone vibre, j'ouvre mon message. « Lexa : Ta bouée de sauvetage est juste devant ta porte… » Je fronce les sourcils, et me déplace jusqu'à l'entrée. J'ouvre la porte et vois Lexa dressé sur mon palier. Elle sourit bêtement en me voyant, ça me fait craquer. Elle porte un tee-shirt qui laisse apparaître son nombril, je crois que je rougis. Son jean noir est assorti à ses baskets. C'est cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval.

 **-C'est pas une bouée de sauvetage, c'est un canon de sauvetage…** Je m'approche dangereusement d'elle mais elle place sa main juste au-dessus de ma poitrine. Ce contact me fait frissonner. Elle explose de rire.

 **-Un canot de sauvetage pas canon.**

 **-Ça t'allait mieux canon que canot**. Elle se mords la lèvre inférieure, elle me laisse cette fois ci m'approcher d'elle pour finir sur ses lèvres. Elle se retire plutôt vite à mon gout.

 **-Pourquoi t'avais besoin de bouée de sauvetage ?**

 **-Raven est arrivée hier soir, elle vient habiter ici pour travailler. Du coup elle passe son temps au lit avec Bellamy… J'en peux plus !**

Elle ouvre la bouche pour sortir quelque chose mais aucuns mots ne saurent. Elle me prend ma main et me tire jusqu'à sa voiture. Avant d'entrée elle s'adosse à la portière et me tire vers elle.

 **-J'ai le droit ici ?**

 **-Ta le droit où et quand tu veux**. Elle sourit, un sourire qui pourrait déchirer ces joues tellement il s'agrandit. Je nous accorde enfin la liberté. J'ai mis un mois à accepter d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que Finn sans avoir honte, maintenant je veux montrer à tout le monde que j'aime Lexa mais avant tout à elle. C'est la première concernée.

Elle m'attire encore plus proche d'elle, pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, d'abord un tendre puis un plus entraînant mélangeant joie, bonheur, désir et surtout langues. Elle se retire de ma bouche pour se glisser sur ma mâchoire puis délicatement mais dangereusement vers mon cou. Plus elle s'approche de mon cou et de mon endroit sensible plus je laisse ma tête tomber en arrière. Dès qu'elle arrive à mon point faible, je sens tout mon corps se relâcher. Mes mains tremblent et se plaquent contre la vitre de la portière à coté de ses épaules. Je sens Lexa sourire dans mon cou, elle me parsème de baiser. Je sens ses lèvres se pressez contre ma peau, Lexa est en train de faire sa marque sur ma peau. Dès qu'elle lâche ma peau et quelle revient à mes lèvres je touche le suçon qu'elle vient de me faire avec ma main. Je n'y crois pas, Lexa vient de laisser sa trace, comme pour dire que je lui appartiens. Alors que mon corps devient de plus en plus désireux, Lexa se sépare pour m'ouvrir la portière. Ça fait déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle me laisse en plan, je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour me laisser comme ça. Elle ne doit pas être humaine. Je monte dans la voiture encore un peu perturbée parce qu'elle vient de me faire. Elle monte côté conducteur et démarre la voiture direction l'hôpital ! Une guerre est déclarée entre elle et moi, elle joue avec mes nerfs ! Je vais jouer avec les siens !

…..

On arrive à l'hôpital vers 11h15. Durant tout le trajet, on n'a pas arrêté de chanter tout le répertoire des années 2000 à maintenant. J'ai remarqué que l'on a des gouts différents mais qui se mélangent parfaitement. On sort de la voiture, elle marche légèrement devant moi, je traine du pied pour pouvoir l'admirer ou plutôt la maté bien comme il faut. Quand j'en ai fini je la rattrape en accélère le pas et je lui enlace la main. Elle regarde fier nos mains, et tourne son regard vers mes yeux. Je me perds dans ses yeux verts émeraude, on dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Et bien je le vois, à travers son masque qu'elle enlève en ma présence. Je la vois elle dans sa totalité. Elle détourne le regard et me retient par le ventre.

 **-Clarke la porte.** Je m'arrête net et relève le regard devant moi. Effectivement, la porte est à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Elle explose de rire, j'aime son rire, il est enfantin.

 **-Désolé, j'étais perdu loin…**

 **-Très loin à ce que je vois**. Elle m'embrasse la joue et m'ouvre la porte, on entre et on se dirige vers l'accueil. Derrière le bureau, il y a une femme blonde avec un nounours cousu sur sa blouse, elle semble chercher quelques choses.

- **Bonjour.** Lexa tapote le bureau d'accueil pour montrer que l'on est là. La blonde relève la tête et nous regarde.

 **-Bonjour, désolé je suis médecin je ne peux pas vous aider à part si vous êtes un enfant malade ou blessée.** La femme retourne à se recherche désespéré de papier.

 **-Je cherche Docteur Jaha.** Docteur Jaha ? Thelonius est ici ? Lexa le connais ? Mon cerveau explose…

 **-Il est sur une opération, vous devrez attendre.**

 **-Désolé mais vous êtes ?** La blonde semble avoir retrouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

 **-Enfin !** Elle tourne son regard vers nous, elle nous sourit. Elle a un sourire parfait, à en tomber par terre. **Je suis le Docteur Robbins, chirurgien en pédiatrie.** Elle nous tend la main, Lexa luis sert et je fais pareil.

 **-Je voudrais juste savoir Docteur, si le patient Ana Costia est toujours ici.**

 **-Je crois qu'elle est sortie hier de l'hôpital, désolé.** Elle se décale pour sortir du bureau. **Je dois y aller, à bientôt mesdemoiselles !**

 **-Au revoir.** Lexa fais demi-tour mais moi je reste prostré devant l'accueil. J'ai un énorme bug dans ma tête, je connais cette blonde mais je ne sais pas d'où. Il faut que je trouve. Quand Lexa se rend compte que je ne la suis pas, elle revient à moi. **Clarke ça va ?** Je sors de ma recherche pour regarder Lexa.

 **-Oui oui.**

 **-Faut que l'on y aille, elle est plus là.** Je la suis en réfléchissant. On monte dans la voiture, mon cerveau est au bord de l'explosion. Le médecin me dit quelques choses mais je ne vois pas qui… Avant que Lexa mette le contact je pousse un cri, elle sursaute et me regarde bizarrement.

 **-Clarke… ?**

 **-Je sais ! La blonde de l'accueil !** **C'est le sosie de l'actrice dans la série là ! La série dans un hôpital, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle**. Je vois Lexa se moquer de moi. Je lui tape l'épaule, elle me fusille du regard. Je retire ma main, j'ai d'un coup peur d'elle.

 **-Fait attention à toi j'ai fait de la boxe pendant 4 ans à l'âge de 12 ans. Je pense encore savoir combattre.** Elle me laisse le temps de me fondre dans le siège pour exploser de rire. Je la regarde se moquer une nouvelle fois de moi.

 **-Tu n'a jamais fait de boxe ?**

 **-Si mais je ne te toucherai jamais. T'as tellement eu peur, que j'en pouvais plus de rire.**

 **-T'es pas gentille.** Je fais mine de boudée, elle se détache et m'embrasse la joue. Je la retiens et je l'embrasse sauvagement, elle ne manque pas de me le faire remarquer en reculant. Mes mains jouent avec ses cheveux, l'échange devient de plus en plus enivrant. Je me sépare quelques secondes pour reprendre souffle et je me relance sur ses lèvres. Ma main droite glisse tout le long de son cou pour finir sur ses cotes. Je la rapproche un peu plus de moi. Sa main gauche joue avec mes boucles alors que l'autre s'est faufilé au bas de mon dos. Je quitte ses lèvres pour son cou, j'atteins la partie « sacré », je le sais car elle laisse un petit gémissement sortir de sa bouche qui me fais sourire. Sa main s'agrippe à mes cheveux. Je continue de la parsemé de baiser et je me stop tout à coup. Je recule, me rattache et m'assois correctement. Je regarde Lexa un instant, elle est chamboulée, elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Je ne l'ai pas laissé indifférente… Vengeance ! **On roule ?** Elle se racle la gorge et se rattache. Elle redémarre la voiture sans dire un mot, ça lui apprendra à me laisser deux fois en plan ! On roule jusqu'à l'appart de Costia, enfin je le comprends en voyant le nom sur la boite aux lettres. Elle se gare devant sa maison, c'est une maison avec jardin. Il y a un chien, un Colley. Il est magnifique. Le chien marche vers la voiture mais une laisse lui en empêche.

J'actionne la poignet de la voiture mais Lexa verrouille la portière avant que je ne sorte.

 **-Attend s'il te plaît.** Je me tourne vers elle et je la regarde.

 **-Tu veux que je t'attende là ?**

 **-Non surtout pas, tu viens avec moi.** Je souris, je ne suis pas personne pour Lexa. Je lui prends la main et lui caresse avec mon pouce. Elle regarde ce geste, un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Elle déverrouille la voiture, prend une grande inspiration et sors de la voiture. Elle ouvre le coffre et commence à sortir des affaires. Je sors de la voiture pour venir l'aider. Ouah c'est impressionnant le nombre d'affaire de Costia qu'avait Lexa.

 **-Tout ça c'était chez toi ?**

 **-Eh ouais… Y'en avait chez moi, dans ma voiture, dans mon bureau, partout. Je ne pouvais plus garder tout ça avec moi, c'est malsain.**

 **-T'a mis combien de temps à tout réunir ?** Elle sort le troisième et dernier carton du coffre et ferme la voiture.

 **-C'était dur, Costia fais partie d'un gros bout de ma vie. Pas mal de temps en vérité. Mais ça fait du bien, ça libère.** Je prends un carton en main la regarde et l'embrasse furtivement. Elle sourit et prends les deux derniers cartons toute seule. Lexa est un sacré bout d'engin, elle est robuste à l'extérieur mais tendre à l'intérieur. C'est comme un moelleux au chocolat, à première impression c'est dur mais quand on creuse c'est moelleux. Ok je viens de comparer Lexa à un moelleux au chocolat, je suis folle mais moi je suis volontaire pour la croqué… Ça me donne faim, je veux manger un moelleux et Lexa aussi en passant… Je dépose le carton sur le palier, je prends le deuxième carton que Lexa a dans les bras pour la soulager. Elle porte son carton à une main et sonne. Rien. Elle retente une deuxième fois, on entend alors quelqu'un crier à travers la porte :

 **-Tu vois que ça à sonner, j'avais raison ! Reste où tu es, j'ouvre.** La femme ouvre la porte et change d'expressions quand elle voit Lexa sur le palier. Je ne connais pas cette femme, elle est plutôt mince, elle a de longs cheveux bruns. C'est une belle femme.

(POV Lexa)

C'est pas possible !

 **Lexa, ça fait longtemps !** Je vais exploser de l'intérieur, elle ose prononcer mon nom ! Je pourrais lui arracher la langue à cette peta**** Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour mais Ontari m'en empêche en me retenant par le poignet. Ça me déstabilise, je lâche prise et le carton s'écrase par terre, des vêtements, des bijoux, des accessoires s'étalent sur le sol.

 **-Merde tu fais chier !** Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler comme ça mais là je peux pas me retenir. Je me baisse et je commence à ramasser. Ontari s'accroupie pour m'aider à ramasser les affaires.

 **-Comme toujours Lexa, comme toujours…** Je lève le regard et la fusille du regard. Elle a le regard fixé sur les affaires. Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. J'entends un bruit de grincement et j'aperçois le fauteuil roulant derrière Ontari.

 **-Lexa ? Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** Je ne regarde aucune des deux filles, je ne réponds à aucune des deux. Clarke le fait pour moi, je crois qu'elle ne comprend pas qui est-ce. Si elle le savait, elle ne parlerait surement pas à cette salo***.

 **-On vient te rendre tes affaires, tu peux les prendre je vais plus les supporter encore longtemps.**

 **-Onrari prends les s'il te plaît.** Je lève mon regard vers Clarke, elle est en bug totale, elle vient surement de faire le rapprochement. Je souris, ça réaction est trop mignonne. Ontari arrête de m'aider pour prendre les cartons, elle part dans le salon. Je finis de tout ramasser, je me relève et regarde Costia avec un sourire méprisant. **Tu peux me les déposer sur le canapé s'il te plaît ?** J'entre dans la maison, je sens Clarke me suivre. Costia referme la porte et me montre où les posés. Je les pose, me retourne et prête à partir elle me dit :

 **-Tu n'aurais pas dû, je serais venu les chercher…** Elle a une voix d'enfant, comme si c'était elle la victime dans tout ça. Je me retourne avec le plus grand des calmes.

 **-Toi et ton fauteuil roulant ?** Ok j'y suis aller méchamment mais elle me cherche, elle me trouve.

 **-Ontari m'aurait aidé.**

 **-Comme elle t'a aidé à te satisfaire quand je n'étais pas là.** Costia baisse les yeux, comme si elle avait honte. Bien sûr que non, elle n'a honte de rien, elle est fière !

 **-Au faite Lexa, si toi aussi tu as besoin, je peux te satisfaire aussi !** Je décale Clarke pour partir défigurer Ontari. Elle a dépassé les bornes, je vais la remettre à sa place et tout de suite. Je sers mes poings et je m'approche d'Ontari, mon poing et sur le point de partir. Clarke s'interpose entre moi et Ontari, elle me fait face et m'oblige à la regarder. Au bout de quelques secondes je baisse mes yeux vers l'océan parfait et calme qui est l'iris des yeux de Clarke. Son regard apaisant me calme, je dessers mon poing et l'écoute.

 **-Viens Lexa on s'en va.**

 **-Oui Lexa, écoute Clarke. Bon chien.** Malgré l'apaisement de Clarke, Ontari me met hors de moi, j'essaye de décaler Clarke mais elle résiste et elle se tourne face à Ontari.

 **-Alors toi !** Clarke pousse Ontari par les épaules, elle essaye de l'éviter mais Clarke se défend à merveille. **Je vais te remettre à ta place parce que tu sembles perdu. Si tu touches ou insultes Lexa encore une seule fois, je te jure que je t'emplâtre dans le mur, en plus je trouve la déco un peu fade,** Clarke se penche sur le côté pour regarder le mur, **le rouge se marie bien avec le blanc.** A force d'être repousser, Ontari heurte le mur. **J'espère que t'a bien compris !**

 **-Tu ne connais pas Lexa, t'en sers rien de ce qu'elle veut.** J'entends Clarke rire.

 **-T'a raison, mais moi Lexa je la respect. Parce que Lexa est une fille à se faire respecter alors que toi tu es une fille à te faire marcher dessus alors si tu ne veux pas te faire piétiner dégage de mon chemin et de celui de Lexa.** Clarke lui crache au visage, Ontari reste choqué, elle s'essuie le visage. Clarke recule, me prends la main et m'emmène pour sortir.

 **-Excuse-moi Lexa…** J'entends Costia prononcer ces mots avant que Clarke ne claque la porte.

Dès que l'on atteint la voiture, Clarke me lâche délicatement la main. Elle s'adosse à la voiture et me regarde déçu.

 **-Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, désolé…**

 **-Au contraire, t'étais super sexy…** Clarke souris gêné. Je lui prends le visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse gracieusement. Je l'embrasse ensuite sur la joue et je lui chuchote à l'oreille :

 **-J'ai faim, je t'emmène manger ?**

 **-Mmmh m'en parle pas !** Je ris, j'entre dans la voiture et nous conduit au Trigedasleng.

On s'installe à une table, Clarke commande des lasagnes et moi je prends du poulet à la moutarde. Clarke est plus détendu par rapport au trajet. Elle était encore nerveuse, son pied taper le sol de ma Ford. Ontari l'a remonté, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'énerver et encore moins pour me défendre. J'ai trouvé ça mignon et courageux. Clarke me devient de plus en plus indispensable. J'ai eu ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre, ça n'arrive pas souvent mais faut croire que sa crinière de lionne m'a fait craquer.

 **-Tu penses à quoi ?** Je redescends sur terre et me plonge dans les yeux de ma belle blonde.

 **-A toi…** Ces joues rougissent à vue d'œil, je souris et lui attrape sa main.

 **-Lexa…**

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Parle-moi de ta mère.** Mon cœur saute un battement, j'ai la gorge qui se noue. Clarke vient de me poser une sacrée question… Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je commence.

 **-Elle t'aurait aimé, elle était joyeuse et généreuse. Elle a été une très bonne mère, la meilleure que je puisse avoir. Moi et les filles on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.** Je m'arrête un instant, prends une gorgée de ma bière et reprend. **Lorsque qu'ils m'ont adoptés, elle m'a tout de suite prise sous son aile, elle m'a soutenu dans tous mes choix surtout quand je suis sorti du placard. Elle a été compréhensible et à accepter le faite que j'aime les filles. Elle était légèrement déçue sur le faite de ma descendance, elle voulait des petit enfant de moi. Du coup pour moi, le coming-out a été assez « facile ». Elle aimait bien Costia, elle ne voyait que ses bons côtés. Ma mère a toujours été comme ça, elle ne voit que le bon côté chez les personnes jamais le mauvais. Lorsqu'elle est morte je l'ai mal vécue, j'ai essayé de m'y préparé quand elle était malade mais c'était bien plus dur que ce que j'imaginé. J'en ai beaucoup souffert, je suis la petite dernière, j'ai souvent été couvée. Sa mort m'a procuré un vide, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça arrivé aux bonnes personnes. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'est arrivé à ma mère. J'en ai perdu la tête, j'ai essayé de prier, tous les dieux possibles mais le seul réconfort que j'ai trouvé a été la musique. La musique m'a transporté et m'a soulevé…** Je regarde Clarke, elle m'écoute attentivement. Je ne m'attends pas à de la compassion de sa par ni de la pitié et elle le sait.

 **-J'aurais aimé la connaitre.** Je m'attends tout simplement à ça, c'est comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je l'aime tellement que j'en ai peur… La serveuse nous brise notre moment en nous amenant les plats. Dès qu'elle repart, Clarke me regarde avec un grand sourire mesquin.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-On partage ?** Elle me regarde avec des yeux de chien battue, j'explose de rire. Je sépare une partie de mon assiette et je lui glisse dans la sienne. Elle fait pareil avec ses lasagnes. C'est une très bonne idée en fait !

- **Et toi Clarke Griffin, parle-moi de toi, ton enfance…**

 **-Oula… Tout ?**

 **-Tout et avec les détails !** Elle rit, prends une bouchée de ses lasagnes et se lancent.

 **-Je suis née le 24 octobre à Atlanta. Je suis fille unique, ma mère a eu une fausse couche deux année après m'avoir eu, elle n'a plus jamais voulu être enceinte. C'était une fille**. Elle ferme les yeux puis les rouvres et continue.

 **J'ai rencontré Raven à l'âge de mes 4 ans, à la maternelle. Et depuis bah voilà ce que ça donne… C'est ma sœur, ma mère l'a pratiquement adopté.** **Mon père et ma mère était le couple parfait, grâce à eux j'ai eu une enfance formidable. Un matin comme tous les autres mon père me disait au revoir et me soufflai sa phrase favorite « Vis ton rêve », il est parti travailler et n'est jamais revenu. Il a eu un accident de voiture en revenant du boulanger. Une abrutie avait grillé une priorité. Il m'avait acheté des beignets, mes préférer, ceux avec le glaçage aux fraises. J'ai pleuré sa mort pendant des mois, ma mère essayait de me réconforter en même temps de se réconforter elle-même. J'avais 12 ans quand mon père et mort. Par la suite ma mère à découvert que la femme décédée de l'autre voiture était une mère de famille, elle avait un enfant. Ma mère a voulu rencontrer le veuf. Ils ont parlé pendant des heures pendant que moi j'étais dans la chambre avec le fils. Ma mère a décidé de le fréquenté de plus en plus, s'en ai devenu son meilleur ami. Thelonuis, le veuf et meilleur ami à ma mère avait un enfant, Wells. Il avait un an de plus que moi, on est devenu ami. Au début j'avais beaucoup de mal à fréquenter la famille du « meurtrier ». Je pensais que la mère de Wells avait tuer ma mère mais en grandissant j'ai compris. Vers mes 15 ans je suis sorti avec Wells, on est resté 2 ans ensemble. Il a couché avec une autre fille pendant les vacances d'été. J'étais furieuse, j'ai commencé à rester avec des gens peu fréquentables. J'ai rencontré une fille, je me suis beaucoup rapproché d'elle et elle me plaisait. Je ne comprenais pas, je me pensais anormal. Etre attirer par une fille m'effrayé. Je me suis confié à Raven, elle m'a aidé en me soutenant. J'ai couché pour la première fois avec cette fille. Avec du recul je regrette de l'avoir fait avec elle, je ne me souviens même plus de son prénom. On est resté quelques mois ensemble mais ça n'a rien donné. J'ai connu par la suite Finn, on est sorti ensemble. Il a été le premier copain que je présente à ma mère. Après nos études je me suis dispersait dans tout le pays avec lui et tu connais la suite…** J'ai l'impression que Clarke vient de me raconter une histoire que j'ai déjà écouter mais je ne la connais pas. Je semble l'avoir connu dans le passé.

 **-Maintenant je sais tout de la Clarke Griffin…**

 **-Pas tout…** Elle me fait un clin d'œil et plonge dans son plat. Elle a beaucoup parlé mais pas beaucoup manger. On finit le repas en discutant de tout et de n'importe quoi. Je me rends compte que je me suis beaucoup attaché à Clarke sans la connaitre réellement.

Je connais ce restaurant et je sais qu'au fond de la salle il y a un coin artiste. Il y a un piano, une guitare, une batterie et un micro. La dernière fois que j'ai entendu Clarke chanter, je suis partie dans un univers parallèle. Sa voix m'a transporté loin, très loin… ! Je me lève en prenant la main de Clarke. Je l'emmène jusqu'au fond de la salle.

 **-Je sais que tu chantes magnifiquement bien du coup…** Je lui pointe du doigt le micro.

 **-Lexa nan, arrête je chante pour m'amuser…**

 **-Alors amuse toi !** Je lui souris, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne veux plus les quitter mais je le fais à contre cœur. Je m'assois sur le siège de la batterie. Je prends les baguettes et je commence la mélodie. Elle sourit en reconnaissant The reason de Hoobastank. Elle prend la guitare et me suit. Elle s'approche du micro et commence à chanter.

 _-_ _ **I'm not a perfect person**_ _(_ _Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite)_ _  
_ _ **There are many things I wish I didn't do**_ _(_ _Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait)_ _  
_ _ **But I continue learning**_ _(_ _Mais je continue d'apprendre)_ _  
_ _ **I never meant to do those things to you**_ _(_ _Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses)_ _  
_ _ **And so I have to say before I go**_ _(_ _Donc je dois te dire avant de partir)_ _  
_ _ **That I just want you to know**_ _(_ _Que je veux juste que tu saches)_ _  
_

Ça voix résonne dans le restaurant, les gens se retournent pour nous regarder faire. Certains sont autant absorber que moi par Clarke. Elle m'entraîne encore dans son monde où il n'y a qu'elle qui hante mes pensées, et pas mes pensées les plus saines…

 _ **I've found a reason for me**_ _(_ _Je me suis trouvé une raison)_ _  
_ _ **To change who I used to be**_ _(_ _De changer celui que j'étais autrefois)_ _  
_ _ **A reason to start over new**_ _(_ _Une raison de recommencer à zéro)_ _  
_ _ **And the reason is you**_ _(_ _Et la raison c'est toi)_

Je m'arrête de battre pour me lever et la rejoindre. Clarke s'arrête de chanter perturber que je ne joue plus, elle se retourne vers moi ne comprenant pas. Je me jette sur ses lèvres, j'entant certaines réactions parmi les clients du restaurant mais je n'y fais pas attention. Seul Clarke m'importe. Une de mes mains s'est glisser en bas de son dos pour la rapprocher encore et toujours plus proche de moi alors que l'autre est posé dans son cou, à l'endroit où j'ai laissé ma marque quelques heures en arrière. Clarke a ses bras entourés autour de ma tête, notre échange s'en finit par un sourire de là par de Clarke.

 **-On est dans un restaurant Lexa…** Elle chuchote ses mots à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres. Je souris et me retire d'elle. Je pars payer et je rejoins Clarke qui est déjà devant la voiture. Quand je la rejoins j'ouvre la voiture et je m'assois du coté passager se qui la perturbe. Je recule le siège au maximum. Je la tire vers moi, elle s'assois sur mes cuisses en coinçant chaque genou sur les côtés. Elle est maintenant face à moi. Je la décortique de haut en bas, elle est légèrement plus haute que moi.

 **-T'aime me regarder de haut ?** Clarke sourit et m'embrasse puis se retire de mes lèvres.

 **-Tu peux pas savoir à quelle point…** Elle se mords la lèvre inférieure. Je ne peux pas résister plus longtemps. Je commence à l'embrasser fiévreusement, nos mains se baladent sur tous notre corps, elles parcourent des endroits jusque-là interdis. Je soulève délicatement son tee-shirt mais elle me retient. **Attend…** Je l'observe dans les yeux, elle ne semble ni paniqué ni apeuré.

 **-J'ai fait quelques choses de mal, je t'ai fait mal ?**

 **-Nan nan Lexa, c'est parfait. Je ne veux juste pas le faire ici, dans une voiture…**

 **-Tu préfères que ça soit plus romantique…**

 **-D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça mais là je veux faire les choses bien…** Je l'embrasse plus chastement et enlève mes mains de son tee-shirt.

 **\- Vos désirs sont désordre princesse…** Je vois Clarke rire, puis ses lèvres se rapprochent dangereusement de moi. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres pour laisser monter le désir pour finalement se retirer et sortir de la voiture. Ouah… c'est clair que ça m'a refroidi… Ça fait déjà deux fois que Clarke me fais ça dans la même journée, mes hormones vont exploser à un moment…

…..

(POV Clarke)

Après le concert Lexa m'a ramené chez moi, je lui ai annoncé que je préférais dormir dans la rue plutôt que d'entendre les ébats de Raven et Bellamy. Du coup je ne sais comment je me suis retrouvé chez Lexa. Elle m'a prêté un pyjama ou plutôt un tee-shirt XXL. Je l'ai enfilé et je me suis couché dans son lit. Ça fait 10 minutes que Lexa n'est pas sorti de la douche, j'entends l'eau coulé sans arrêt. Je veux l'attendre, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me retrouve endormi comme un cachalot en train de baver. Du coup je chante dans ma tête les musiques qui sont passées au concert. C'était énorme, je n'avais jamais vu Lexa s'éclater autant, elle dansait, sautais, riait… Je vous jure, c'était magnifique à voir. J'entends le robinet se couper, je regarde l'heure « 2h04 ». Elle sort de la salle de bain, cheveux trempés, serviettes autour de son corps. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle est pratiquement nue devant moi, mon cerveau explose de l'intérieur. Elle prend un tee-shirt de son armoire et se réfugie dans la salle de bain. Je me souviens tout d'un coup que je ne lui ai rien dis pour mon projet… Demain, je suis trop fatigué pour en parler maintenant. Elle ressort et petite culotte et tee-shirt. Ok là ! Mon cerveau pète un câble, et tout mon corps avec ! Elle soulève la couette et se réfugie sous le lit avec moi. Elle m'embrasse le front et se retourne pour dormir, elle me tourne le dos. Je ne sais pas elle mais je suis assez perturbé de dormir à côté d'elle dans cette tenue. Je pourrais déraper à tout moment mais je me force à faire face. Mes yeux se ferment peu à peu et je m'endors coller dos à Lexa. Je sens ses formes tout le long de mon corps. Je sens que je fais faire de beau rêves cette nuit !

* * *

 **Voilà, Voilà**

 **N'hésitez à me dire si ça vous à plus dans les comms !**

 **En tout cas merci de me lire ça me fait super plaisir ! Vous êtes les meilleures !**

 **Info : Mes chapitres seront de moins en moins regulier...**

 **Reviews :**

 **-Lkim:** Elles sont en couple, mais elle ne l'assumait pas très bien. Surtout Clarke.

A +

 **Xoxo Lauraaaa01**


End file.
